Nameless Days
by Swirlee
Summary: Midquel to Game Over and New Game. Sometimes, those with no hearts can still bear emotions. Aura is a new member of Organization XIII, and when she starts to have dreams of Marie, and realizes the truth, everything will change for her.
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Disclaimer:  
**I **Do not** own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**  
**The present**

I walked along the streets of Twilight Town, and it was a normal, peaceful day like always. The sounds of innocent children laughing as they played, and teenagers talking about when they would get the chance to go to the beach. Adults talking about the hot days in Twilight Town, and the sun glimmering through the trees.

Twilight Town was something of a memory for me, as it always held the innocent times I had with them. and of course... with _him._

I stopped walking, and I looked up. I saw the clock tower, and my shoulders dropped. I entered, and I walked up the stairs to the top of the clock tower. I looked at the town, such beauty held such a deep secret. A town in between that which is dark, and that which is light.

A soft breeze blew through the town. The wind flowed through the people and the buildings, and for a moment... it almost felt bittersweet. The problems that arose, and how we had to resolute them felt like it was just yesterday. In those times... everything felt perfect.

But then, the paradise that I felt myself in was suddenly torn down by the people whom I once called my allies. I was like a puppet, blindly following orders without questioning them. A dog who couldn't do anything but rely on her master. It was sickening to even think about it.

They tried so hard not to reveal the truth about me, but in the end, it proved useless. When I found out, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go, or what I should be thinking. But the one person who I trusted reassured me that everything would be alright, and I trusted her.

I realized that relying on other people was what really destroyed me. I took it in my own hands to figure things out, and to find and protect what I needed to look for. Throughout those times, I had grown. Not just physically, but mentally, too. Everything that I thought was right turned into something evil and terrifying, and I wanted out of it.

They told me that nobodies don't posses a heart, and thus, can't have feelings. But I had always disagreed with them. Sometimes, those with no hearts can still bear emotions.

While being unaware of everything around me, that is what I believed. But now, I might not be so sure. My belief in it was thinning ever so slowly, and I'm trying so hard to find a reason to believe it.

But in the end, I feared Saix was right all along. Since we nobodies once had the ability to feel emotions, it was easy for us to fake them. But I want to believe in the opposite.

I want to believe that we, too, can bear emotions.

* * *

Short chapter is short, yes.

But short is also very simple, thus very clean. LOL, geddit?

Anyways, this story will have bits of words that are in italics, this will be Aura narrating. It'll be like Final Fantasy 13, where Vanille narrates some sections. The story itself will be in third person.  
I won't give much detail other than the story will be very... deep. Aura will have a lot to say, and she'll question a lot of things as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter Two: Merixa

Before we get started, I'd like to clear one thing before we begin.  
I did some research, and found out that women are better at holistic, language-related, and social types of learning then men. So it should be assumed(and warned, I guess?) that Aura will learn to talk and understand certain concepts a little quicker than Roxas.  
We women rock, I'm telling you!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Merixa**

_When I was first brought into this world, nothing made sense. I was wandering around a town who had more kids than adults, and none were willing to help because I was a stranger... a nobody.  
I didn't know who I was, where I was from, or how I came to this town. At the time I didn't know, but I was just born. I was only seven days old when I was brought into a place with people like me.  
I called it home, and for a while, it truly felt that way._

Axel walked around Twilight Town, with nothing really to do. Roxas was taking a nap, and he was still seven days old, so he really couldn't do _much_ anyways. Axel always thought of him as a living zombie... as impossible as that was.

He walked around the more calmer area of Twilight Town, specifically the old mansion. He wasn't doing a mission or anything, and decided to just really enjoy himself, as boring as it was. But today would be... an interesting day. A _very_ interesting day.

He walked around the forest, and stopped halfway, stretching his arms. All he could think was how boring today was going to be, until he noticed a light glowing a little far from him. He raised his eyebrow, and got his chakrams ready just in case. He walked closer to the light, and when it was more visible he raised his eyebrows yet again.

A girl was sleeping on the floor, with an orb of light surrounding herself. As he got closer to her, the orb disappeared, and he was able to get a closer look at the girl. She had short brown hair, and had a neutral skin tone... but it looked a little tan, Axel couldn't tell, and these little details didn't bother him much. He walked a little more closer towards her, and the rustling of leaves on the floor from him walking woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes, and sat up slowly. She rubbed her head, and looked around. He got a glimpse of her face, and when he looked closely at her face, he noticed that her eyes were green... and dead.

It was similar to Roxas, and he wondered... was she a nobody as well? He bent down in front of her, and just kept staring at her before he started to speak. "Who are you?"

She looked at him, and slowly pointed at herself. Axel figured that if she was like Roxas, then she couldn't speak very much. So he nodded, and she lowered her eyes. "I...don't...know."

Axel watched as she looked down, and it was pretty clear to him that she wasn't a resident of this world. He got up and extended his hand to her, and she stared at it until he told her to hold his hand. She slowly reached for his hand, and he quickly pulled her up. She gasped lightly at the sudden pull, and pulled away from him. He laughed, and smiled at her. "Sorry if I scared ya."

it was almost instantly after that that a horde of shadow heartless appeared, and Axel cursed to himself after having seen so many. He got out his chakrams, and ran towards them, attacking one at a time. The girl only watched as he attacked and defeated one after the other, and watched with great interest. She had never seen someone do what Axel did, and it was fascinating.

However, that fascination disappeared when half of the horde of heartless started slouching their way towards her. She backed up, and kept her hands together, making sure they weren't the first thing these things attacked. Axel turned around, and saw that the other half were going to attack her, and he cursed to himself even more. It seemed like he never got a day to just relax.

He pushed off the last of his half, and started running towards the heartless. The girl gasped, and started running towards the mansion. The heartless soon followed, and so did Axel, much to his annoyance.

The girl ran to towards the mansion gates, and stopped right in front of them. She started banging on the gets, not realizing that no one lived in that place. If it was one thing she knew very well, it was fear, and that was happening to her right now. She kept banging on the gates, until her hand began to hurt, and when she heard the heartless getting closer and closer, she stopped banging. She turned around, and just looked as they appeared in front of her. These creatures were odd looking, and she had no clue what they wanted with her.

Axel ran towards them, and watched as the girl only looked at them. He wanted to dig his face into his palms, as this girl only stared... like she was blissfully unaware that she could die. Of course, if he was right, then she probably didn't even know what death meant. Nonetheless, he started walking towards the heartless, but they suddenly began to charge towards the girl. He shouted at her to get out of the way, but she only stared, not even daring to move.

She stared, and stared blankly. The yellow and demonic eyes of these creatures scared her yes, but somewhere deep inside her she wanted to know how it would look like if she would stepped on one, or even better, _stab_ one.

She slowly walked closer to the heartless, and Axel shouted, made hand gestures, and even stomped his foot so she wouldn't get near them. He couldn't get to her, as a lot of heartless were now surrounding her, and fighting through them would take a while. Plus it was his relaxing day.

But as soon as one of the heartless jumped towards the girl, Axel jumped, and started to attack and kick every heartless as fast as he could. But he stopped as he saw a light surround the girl, he then raised his eyebrow and questioned what else could go wrong. However, he began to notice that the heartless were disappearing, and their hearts returning to Kingdom Hearts. He raised his eyebrow, but this time in confusion.

As the light surrounded the girl, she began to see something form in front of her. She stared at it, and her hand slowly extended towards it. As she touched the object, it began to form into a weapon of sorts. As it fully came into view, she stared at it, and saw that it was a really large key-like weapon. The tip was shaped like a golden crown with four rubies on it. The handle was all silver, and had another gold crown with a giant ruby at the center. At the sides of the handle, two large ribbons stuck out, they were crimson red. She didn't understand what was going on, but she began to hear a voice.

_When we are faced with problems, sometimes only a weapon is able to resolve it. You are strong, and with The Order, you will only grow stronger._

She looked at the weapon, and it began to glow. The light that surrounded her previously disappeared, and the weapon floated from her hand. Axel watched as the weapon, to which he knew what it was, spun around. A bright light came from it, and rays of light sprung from it, eliminating every heartless that stood in front of it.

Axel's jaw dropped, and all he could think about was if Roxas was able to do that. It was without a doubt that she would be a valuable member to the Organization, and he ran up to the girl. She held the weapon, and pointed it at him, frightful if he was going to harm her. He stopped running, and walked towards her. He gave her a smile, and extended his hand.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he said. "I know you're confused, but I know a great place where you can find the answers to your questions."

She lowered her arm, and stared at Axel. He gave a relieved sigh, and looked at her. "But first, I want to know. Do you have any memories or remember anything?"

She stared into the sky and began to think, although a small struggle, and looked back at him. "Kingdom Hearts," was her reply.

He placed a finger on his chin, and thought it odd how she had a memory of something rather complex. It made him wonder who she was the nobody to, or even if she was a nobody. Zexion would be able to tell, as he could sense the air about certain people. His superior would be able to tell as well, and telling him about her would interest him.

"Alright, do me a favor. Stay here and don't move," he request. She simply stared, and didn't bulge or blink. "Great! You're doing a good job so far!"

He created his portal, and started entering. But before he did, he stopped and looked at the girl and smirked. "By the way, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

The girl tilted her head as Axel left into the portal. She looked at the weapon, and it disappeared, and appeared as key chain with a golden crown and a ruby in the middle of it. She looked at it, and started jingling it around. It was quite fun jingling it around, and a faint smile appeared on her face. She felt a rather warm feeling inside of her, and she stopped. The warm feeling went away, and she wondered why. The key chain fell to the floor after not realizing she was holding onto it, and she went to pick it up. As she bent down, a portal, much similar to to the one Axel walked into, appeared.

She stayed on the floor, and slowly looked up. A tall man wearing the same cloak as Axel walked through, and once again she only stared. She picked up her key chain, and stood up straight looking at the man. He was wearing a hood that was attached to the cloak, and removed it.

He was tanned, and had silver hair with golden eyes. She stepped back a few steps, and only stared, as I was the only thing she could do.

"A member of our Organization has informed me that you are able to wield the Keyblade," he spoke. She didn't know what a Keyblade was, but she figured it was the Key chain she was holding. She lifted her hand, showing him the key chain, and suddenly, it transformed into it's true self. He looked at it, and smirked. "I see..." was all he could say at the moment.

He looked at the girl, and was instantly able to tell that she was indeed a nobody. There was a unique sense that only nobodies had, and Xemnas was able to pick it up quickly. He looked at the girl once again, and watched as the Keyblade disappeared into it's smaller, compact mode.

"Come with me, and you may find the answers you are looking for," he said. She wasn't quite sure if she should, but maybe she would be able to find the answers. The only thing she was able to understand were the words Kingdom Hearts. She would repeat it time after time, and would get odd looks from the townsfolk. It was the only thing she knew how to say from day one, and clung onto the word.

So without much hesitation, she nodded, and accepted Xemnas' offer. He raised his hands above her, and letters began to form. She looked at the letters, and then lowered her eyes to the floor, and thus missing the words as they spelled out 'Marie'. As they begun to spin around her, she looked up, and saw a bunch of letters. An X appeared in between, and she looked at it.

"Mer..ixa?" she asked, looking at the man. He placed down his hand, and looked at her.

"Correct. Remember it, for it shall be your name," he said. She nodded slowly, and the portal from before appeared. He directed his hand towards it, and looked at her. She began to walk towards it, and slowly entered it with Xemnas behind her.

_From that day on, I was referred as 'Merixa'. I never liked that name... but I had to remember it, because it was my identity. But when time passed, I began to have a better understanding of names and socialization. When I began to develop my own personality, it was then that I changed my name.  
But from that day on... everything else began to change as well._

* * *

Alright, second chapter is out!  
And the way you say Aura's original name is Meriza, or more specifically. Mereeza. So it's like saying Marie, but merie... that has za at the end. XD

She really hates it.

I am going to admit that I have not played the game. You see it's a very long story...  
I got a DS as my grad present, bought the game when it came out, and my DS broke right when Xion was introduced.  
VERY long story indeed.  
Anyways, so forgive me if some areas aren't as the story goes.

Also, **to see how Aura and her Keyblades look like, please visit my profile and it will be there! I really hate how we can't just link it...grr...  
**

Anywho, busy busy! I got 42 messages all from Fanfiction. Aye, mate. Aye. From now on, I won't be putting down who favored or placed this story in their story alert list. But I will thank you, so know that your favoring and story alerting this story is greatly appreciated, and I will state it every time. But I want to get to the main part—which are the reviews. All... the reviews...damn, you guys make my day happy! Some reviews are from Memory Game, but I'm just gonna answer them here.

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Holly J and Jenna are gonna duke it out for Sav! I hope Holly J wins. XD  
Yeah, she is smarter mainly because she questions and values her own life way more than Marie does. For that, she leans a little on the amoral to immoral side.  
Haha, and well whatever you're thinking is right, everyone else that guessed is right. I've gotta make harder sayings next time. xD  
And thank you! That's really nice and I feel confident that you told me that!  
Yes! Aura is a straight fighter! Yet she's not all brawn either.

**xLiesOfLovex:**  
Marie dun 'member nuthin'! Only her name. DX  
Seriously, Riku should go to therapy!  
I'm watching walk throughs too, since my game broke! It's very sad, and this story will be a challenge, but I'm up for it!  
And yea, they should have put it on the wii since it's also Nintendo.  
And aww. This are my first stories posted on the internet. But I've written a lot on paper, although they are lost now. T_T  
Ugh, reading it gave me such a block. I almost cried.  
And she is like that, a more detailed look into her personality will be read through KH2, and during that you'll find that she sometimes doesn't want to do the right thing. And that some things become a burden to Marie.  
Hmm, light-type people are hard to balance out, and I can't wait to see what you figure out as I'm sure it'll be fantastic. ;)

Nameless Days:  
Aw thank you! And I would love to know these things about those certain nobodies. You can always PM me! The more help I get makes a better story!  
Saix scares everyone. :-(  
And yes, it was easier, thanks!

**Kurai-Darkness:**  
Yea, Marie lost everything but her name. I feel bad, but meh. What can I do? XD  
And Stella will have the chance... in the future. XD  
And yay! Although there will be some things that she does that will seem amoral. She doesn't know right from wrong yet, and she's still learning. Still the outcome will result in an aggressive girl.  
And I have a lot planned for KH2, so much it's hard putting what where.

**kingdomdisney:**  
Yea pretty much. XD  
Although Marie doesn't know that.  
And yes, very short DX. But I'm glad you like it.

**warrior of six blades:**  
Thank you so much! I hope you like the intro.  
That will be seen in soon time, and when it does, I hope you like it!  
Hmm, well I think Aura will have a lot of differences than similarities with Marie.  
Roxas, Sora, Kairi and Naminè are all somewhat similar. But I think Aura will be completely different.

**burry and bunny:**  
Oh my gosh, thank you! I'm you liked it enough for it to be one of your top Khfanfics!  
And you guessed right! What it leads to, however, will have to wait till after Nameless Days.  
And thank you! I really feel accomplished.  
And thank you for reading Nameless Days, I hope you'll like the rest!

**dracula-key:**  
Thank you and thank you! I'm glad you liked it!  
And thank you for the compliment for Nameless Days, I'm glad it was a good start.

**sajere1:**  
Yes, Marie will make new friends, and I intend to put cut-ins in this story to show how she fits in with the gang. Not a lot will be placed though. And as for meeting Roxas, I think maybe they will meet, but they won't meet. Sounds confusing, amirite?  
And yay! For the recording!  
Oh and please don't spork me! I have a rather bad history with those. :(

**Alexandria Volturi:**  
And I shall read it! Thanks for reading the last chapter of Memory game!

**an1995616:**  
Ahaha, it's like a really fast and twisting roller-coaster!  
Seat belts will keep you safe, but won't help, I can guarantee that! XD

**Chimichar:**  
Thank you! I hoped you'll like the rest of the chapters I have planned.

**TheEvilMonkey94:**  
Thank you! XD

**Choco3Symphony:**  
I know, right? I didn't even give it a day to upload the next story! And thank you!  
I admit I haven't played the game, and I blame my hands for that. My PSP broke right before BBS came out, and my DS broke when Xion was introduced. My hands are cursed I tell you!  
But thank you nonetheless! I hope I make a good story out of the game!


	3. Chapter Three: Three is better than two

HARRY POTTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Three is better than two**

_When I was brought into their meeting room, I was terrified.  
So many people were staring at me, and merely looked with interest. I was standing beside a girl who was also brought into the Organization, and she was numbered XIV, while I was numbered XV. I didn't realize it, but one of the members had been staring at us. I also didn't realize how much I hate hate this person  
...and yet...  
how much I love this person._

Merixa stood at the entrance to the round room, and was waiting to enter it. She was going to be introduced to the other members of the Organization, and felt rather weird about it. There stood another girl, who had her hood covering her face. Merixa wanted to know more about her, but was rather confused as to how start a conversation. She didn't know what to say.

This girl, however, was very silent and didn't dare make a noise. Merixa began to realize that this girl was like her, someone who could barely form a sentence. She didn't like it. Didn't like seeing someone so... silent, so distant. Merixa could only hope that she could improve speaking, and find some answers as to who she is.

Merixa looked down at her own clothing. She now wore the same cloak everyone else in the Organization wore, and it wasn't that bad. It was rather light, but the colour was very depressing, even for her, someone who was so zombie-like. Merixa began to hear words, and heard the same man who gave her her name. The girl beside Merixa looked at her, and pointed at the door. She began to walk, and Merixa began to follow her.

"Good tidings, my friends," Xemnas said, sitting at the center of the room. "Today is a momentous day."

Everyone who was in the Organization—Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and of course, Roxas all sat in their chairs waiting for the their superior's annoucement. Axel knew what the announcement was, but when it came to the superior, there were many other surprises.

"I am please to announce that two new comrades have been chosen to wear the coat," he continued. As everyone peered to see who were the two new members, Roxas was the most interested. Two young girls walked in, one wearing the hood, and the other with brown hair and green eyes.

Xemnas pointed at the girl wearing the hood. "Number XIV," and then he pointed at Merixa. "And another of the Keyblade's chosen, number XV."

Roxas couldn't help but think of the time he was first introduced into the Organization, he was also one of the Keyblade's chosen, and thus hearing about number XV being another chosen one intrigued him. The other girl, however, stared at Roxas, and he stared back. Something about this girl, number XIV, was also interesting to him.

Merixa looked around, staring at the many faces around her. One of whom she remembered was Axel's, and another who seemed to get her attention. From what Merixa could tell, he looked the same height as him, and had a child's face. He has golden hair with the bluest of eyes, and she couldn't tell if he was looking at her, or the other girl. As Merixa kept looking at him, she couldn't help but wonder why he looked so... familiar.

_I couldn't tell you then why he looked so familiar, because I was still trying to figure out who I was. Everything that he did was so different... yet familiar. Part of me wanted to stay by his side forever, but the other part made me want to hurt him.  
I didn't—couldn't understand why though._

Merixa watched as everyone left the room, and only she and the other girl were left. It wasn't long before the girl began to stare at her, making her feel a little nervous. After staring for what seemed like an eternity, the girl left the room. Two of the members walked in after, one of them being the superior.

"Number XV," he called. "Number II will show you to your quarters. Tomorrow you will begin training, and are to meet with number VII."

Xemnas had left without saying goodbye, and Merixa only stared until he was visibly gone. She looked at the man before her—number II—and noticed his scar and eye-patch. He smiled, and started walking just a little ahead until he stopped and noticed that she was still standing behind him.

"Hey, the rooms are this way," he said, pointing in front of him. She began to walk slowly, until she was beside him. He started laughing lightly, and walked with her. "My names Xigbar, or number II, but call me Xigbar. What's your name?"

"...Merixa," she replied dully. Xigbar scratched the back of his head, he realized she had it bad in terms of her name.

"Well, I guess you'll grow to like your name," he said. "You can always change it I guess, but then the superior would probably grow a fit."

This caught Merixa's attention, changing one's name? How would she do that? How would people remember her if she did change her name? He didn't like her name, true, but she didn't know how to change it. Maybe, she figured, if she learned more about everything around her, she could change her name. But in the meantime, she would have to stick with the name Merixa, as much as she disliked it.

"Alright, here's your room," Xigbar said, pointing at the door in front of him. "Get up early tomorrow, and meet with Saix."

"...Saix?" she asked, not knowing who this person was.

"Yeah...uhh, he's the one with blue hair, and a huge scar on his face," he said, trying to find more simple words to describe him. "Eh, just ask around, they'll point him out for you tomorrow."

Xigbar left pretty quickly after that, and she entered her room. It was very boring, the walls were grey and black, and her bed was white. There was a window, and outside were very depressing streets. She sat on her bed, and then began to lay down. Her eyes were slowly closing, and all she could really think about was that boy she saw earlier. There was just something about him she found so strangely familiar.

**Xemnas**

Was it destiny or fate for Merixa to be a part of the Organization? He was rather skeptic at first when Axel came to him detailing of his encounter with her, and thought maybe Axel was hallucinating. But when he himself encountered the girl, indeed there was a strong power emitting from her... a power very similar to Kingdom Hearts.

It would appear to him that luck was very much so on his side. If using Merixa's power to further complete Kingdom Hearts was necessary, then he would do it instantly. However, he did wonder about 'Marie'. If Merixa held the power of kingdom Hearts, then Marie does as well. He was sure of it.

As for the other member, he would have to make sure she did her job well. She doesn't yet realize she is just a pawn, a device. He had to make absolute sure that neither her, or Merixa found out his true intentions for them.

Everything was going along so smoothly for Xemnas, that it would only be a matter of time before he achieved his goal.

**The next day**

Merixa got up, and walked out of the room. She walked over to the lounge, and noticed other members reading, or doing something to pass the time. She looked around to see if this 'Saix' person was around but with so many people around it was making her uncomfortable.

She took a step forward, and was immediately greeted by the one person she knew; Axel. There was also another person standing behind him, and without a doubt she realized who he was too. It was the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy that she saw earlier.

"Saix told us to look for you," Axel said. "I'm gonna help Roxas train, and you're coming with us, got it memorized?"

Merixa stared at the boy, and in return, so did he. She shook her head, and looked at Axel. "My name is... Merixa."

Axel started to laugh, and it confused both Merixa and Roxas. "Sorry, it's just... your name is lame."

Merixa was angry, but unfamiliar with the feeling. She couldn't make the expression on her face, and so he couldn't tell if she was angry. But nonetheless, Roxas looked back at her, and stared for just a little longer.

"Merixa," he said, in a way that he would remember. She tilted her head a little, but then nodded.

"Roxas," she replied. Axel scratched the back of his head, and started making gagging noises. "Okay you guys, quit with the love interactions and let's get going! Sheesh, Roxas, you were like this with Xion."

"Xion?" Merixa asked, a little dumbfounded.

"She's number XIV, the girl who was introduced with you," he reminded. Merixa nodded, and wondered about her. Merixa was slowly getting some sense of interactions, and was only getting better. In soon time, she'll be able to talk in complete sentence. But for now, she had to focus on her mission now; training with Roxas and Axel.

_Xion... she was a different case entirely. I didn't know her well from the start, but after a while we began to talk and hang out. Thinking on it now, I didn't realize just how important she was as a friend. I just only wish I could have changed some things..._

Axel created a portal, and the three of them walked through it. They were transported to a small, very warm and relaxing world. It was the same world where both Roxas and Merixa were found. As they walked out of the portal, they were in the tunnels of Twilight Town, and Axel stopped in front of them.

"Alright, so missions are...uhh..they're, you know...hrm." Axel stopped himself before continuing. Roxas looked down, but Merixa had a _slight_ smile on her face. The feeling itself was weird, but she found it funny that Axel couldn't talk properly.

"You know what? Talking is dumb," he said. "Let's just get our hands dirty."

Axel began to walk forward, and Merixa followed. She stopped when she noticed Roxas wasn't following, and turned to him. She extended her hand to him, and had the same slight smile on her face. "Come, let's follow Axel."

Roxas stared blankly, but took Merixa's hand as she lead them towards Axel. As soon as they reached for him she left go, and they stood in front of him. He turned around, and had one of his fingers on his chin. He thought it too early for Merixa to out and about, but she since she is another of the Keyblade's chosen he figured Xemnas wanted to hurry up her learning process.

He shook his head, and looked at the two. "Alright, time for a road test. I want you two to find a treasure chest around here. Got it memorized?"

"That's all?" Roxas replied. Merixa looked at him, realizing that he could say more than one word. It made her remember the time when she first woke up in this world, and the first thing she did was read off a poster. Ever since that say, she has been reading around the town until Axel found her.

"Yea I know, don't hurt yourselves," Axel replied Sarcastically. Roxas got out his Keyblade, and Merixa stared at it. Unlike hers, Roxas' Keyblade looked like a key. Very plain and simple. Axel took out his weapons, and they both looked at her. "Aren't you gonna take out your Keyblade?" Axel asked.

"I don't know how," she replied. Axel rubbed his chin, and looked at Roxas. "Well how do you take it out?" he asked.

"...I don't know," Roxas replied. "I just think about it."

"huh," Axel thought. "Well, Merixa. Just think about it when we fight."

She nodded, and they continued on. It was a safe walk through the tunnels, and a rather boring one too, at least for Axel. He and Roxas were walking ahead of Merixa, and when Roxas noticed a big X on a passageway, Merixa tripped over something. Roxas and Axel were too busy discussing the big X, so only Merixa was able to see a small tattered book on the floor. She crawled a little towards it, and picked it up. She examined the whole book before reading the cover, when she did, it read 'Dictionary 101'. it looked very interesting, and she slipped it in her cloak before Axel and Roxas turned to her.

"...What are you doing on the floor?" Axel asked, looking at Merixa as if she was the weirdest thing he saw.

"I fell," was all she said. She got up, and dusted the dirt off. Axel shook his head, and told them both to continue on. They all walked along the path again, until they were met with a small treasure chest.

"Is this the chest?" Roxas asked.

"Yep!" Axel said cheerfully. He waited for a while, and only saw Roxas staring at it. "Um, What are you waiting for?"

Roxas looked at Axel, and raised his eyebrow slightly. "The mission was to find the chest. Aren't I done?"

"Roxas... there's this thing about chests. They have stuff in them," Axel said, resisting the urge to face-palm.

"Should I open it?" Roxas asked.

Axel sighed, and looked at the chest. It had already been open, and when he looked around, he saw Merixa looking at the potion in her hand. "Well, it seems Merixa's learning things quicker than you."

Roxas turned around, and saw Merixa looking at the potion. He was rather surprised that she knew how to open the chest, and truthfully, a little envious about it. He noticed she was learning things a little quicker than he did.

"Well, let's RTC," Axel said. Both Merixa and Roxas looked at him, and only Roxas replied to him. "What's RTC?"

"Return To the Castle," he answered. "Well since you're a little experienced, why don't you lead us back to the dark corridor?"

Roxas nodded, and started walking back to where they came from. Merixa and Axel followed, and soon enough Roxas lead them back with ease. As they stood in front of the corridor, Axel clapped, complimenting Roxas and Merixa on their first mission. Roxas agreed on how easy it was, but Axel couldn't hear him, so he asked him to speak up.

"I said I could have done that blindfolded," he retorted. Axel started chuckling, and looked at both Roxas and Merixa.

"I don't know if she could have done it blindfolded, though," he said, pointing at Merixa. She raised one of her eye brows, and looked at Roxas and then at Axel.

"I could have done it blindfolded, too," she said, copying what Roxas said. Axel started laughing a little louder, and Roxas looked at Merixa.

"Well, a new challenger appears!" Axel clapped. Merixa looked at Axel clapped his hands, which made her clap hers as well. He started laughing more, and stopped after holding his stomach. "Well, every mission deserves icing on the cake, let's go."

Axel began to walk away from the corridor, and Roxas stopped him. "What about RTC?"

"Eh, later," he replied. "Let's show Merixa our hangout."

Axel smirked, and Roxas began to follow. Merixa tilted her head, but began to follow as she didn't want to go back alone.

**Twilight Town Clock Tower**

Merixa, Axel, and Roxas all sat on top of the town's clock tower. Axel sat in between Merixa and Roxas, and handed them each an ice cream, or the 'icing on the cake'. They all sat there, Axel was taking slow bites out of his ice cream, and Roxas barely touched his. Merixa, on the other hand, kept munching on her ice cream as it had a bitter yet sweet taste to it.

"Well, since Merixa doesn't remember the name of it, do you remember the name of this ice cream, Roxas?" Axel asked, taking another lick from the ice-cream.

Roxas tried hard to remember the ice cream. It's bitter and sweet taste had the name at the tip of his tongue, but alas, he could not remember. Axel sighed, and started pointing the ice cream at his face. "It's sea-salt ice cream. C'mon, I already told you once. Get it memorized, man."

"Sea-salt ice cream..." Merixa repeated, which made Axel chuckle.

"Well, looks like she's getting the hang memorizing things," he said. Roxas took a lick of the ice cream, and commented on how salty and sweet it was. Axel chuckled, reminding Roxas how he said the exact same thing the other day. He then went on talking about how it was only a week since Roxas appeared. This caught Merixa's attention, and started listening in. today was her second day, and she was beginning to get a feel of things.

"Say, Merixa," Axel looked at her. "How long have you been in this town?"

She began to think, and remembered how she would take one of the chalks that the kids would use, she didn't understand that stealing was wrong, so she had no remorse for taking it. But she would take the chalk, and write the number one on the same wall once a day. This was her way of telling which day it was, and on the day Axel found her, was the seventh day.

"Seven days," she replied, taking a bite from her ice cream.

"Really," he said. "I wonder why we didn't find you sooner, we could've brought you in the same day Roxas joined the Organization."

Both Merixa and Roxas looked at each other. She was happy to find a place she could stay, and she didn't really have any positive or negative opinion of Roxas. But going on their first mission together made Merixa think of Roxas as unwilling. She understood he too was learning, but he didn't seem to have an eagerness of learning like she did. Also... there was a feeling of negativity towards him now that she had some information on him, and she couldn't understand why.

"Meh, I guess it doesn't matter," Axel said, licking his ice cream.

"It doesn't?" She asked.

"You guys are out in the field, working for the organization. I mean, you guys are one of us," Axel said, smiling. He couldn't quite explain, but both Roxas and Merixa definitely brought out the 'heart' that Axel didn't have. There was this instant connection he had with both of them, of course he was a little closer to Roxas because he knew him longer. But as for Merixa, she felt familiar. But to him, it seemed familiarity was pretty common in the Organization...

_I remember that day clearly, going out into the field. I didn't get to fight, which was fine by me. I gained a valuable book, which I read every day, as hard as it was to read. My speech and interactions were much better...  
But I yearned for more knowledge._

* * *

Familiarity _does_ seem to be common around the Organization. O_o  
As for Aura's spiteful feeling towards Roxas(Is spiteful appropriate to use?), There's still a lot about her that is still unknown. Like if she has any traits or feelings that Marie might have left in her. Well, I'll tell you one thing... Aura has feelings, and their her own. BUT, when she was created she received two powerful feelings from Marie, and they revolve around a very familiar boy. And I probably sound very confusing. But other than those two feelings, everything else that Aura feels are from her own feelings.

**FEELINGS, FEELINGS, FEELINGS!**

Thank you everyone who favored and story alerted this story. XD

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Dregrassi's one tomorrow! can't wait!  
And thank you! Aura is supposed to be a really complex and interesting person.(And bitter)  
And well, she is a nobody, but she'll quickly learn the basics of talking.  
And thank you! She's supposed to look like Sora in terms of hair and skin tone, but everything else is Marie.

**dracula-key:**  
No one likes her name! :D  
So I think she does everyone a favor when she changes it.  
And well, she doesn't leave because of it, but you'll find out soon.  
And yea, PSP and DS or ANY portable device dies instantly in my hands.

**kingdomdisney:**  
Yes, we do! We're also better at memorizing things!  
Yeah she was, she also has a better understanding of interactions since she's seen in while in town. Roxas doesn't get that chance since he was instantly recruited.  
And yep! She'll have fun in the Organization for a while. But after is when the real drama starts.  
Yes, unfortunately, KH is the only thing she understands. Stella will appear in this story as well. And well, I can tell you that she'll be Aura before Axel leaves to Castle Oblivion.

**xLiesOfLovex:**  
Aura sounds ten times better. Xemnas needs a new name generator!  
I can't wait to see Riku in KH3, just to see if hes still struggling with the whole dawn, in between thing. XD It was a sad story... D:  
I'm glad you enjoy it, it's no use if you don't like writing your stories!  
And I'm sure you'll do fine! You're story is really interesting, and so is Saya.  
What I do is find opposites, like if a girl is real nice, then she has a short temper, you know?  
And thank you for the message! Xion might a hard one, with what the who 'who she looks like' thing.

**sajere1:**  
Long live woman!  
And thank you, interesting is what I'm going for!  
Ahaha, they won't come in till AFTER Castle Oblivion since she's still traveling and saving the world and what-not.  
Sporks are my mortal enemy...

**warrior of six blades:**  
Thank you!  
And Xigbar will think of something, I'm sure.  
And well you can see a little of what's going down as far as Aura and Roxas.

**Kurai-Darkness:**  
Thank you, I hope it goes well too!  
I want to make a prequel of Marie and her time in Radiant Garden.  
But as for a OcxVen I'm not sure. I've been wanting to an OcxVanitas one. I just think Vanitas is so evilly good. XD

**fictionalcharacterwish :**  
Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!

**mysterygirl123:**  
Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!  
Marie will be seen after Castle Oblivion, so not for a while. XD

**Captainface:**  
The X thing sometimes sounds ugly, and it does for Aura, or Merixa. Or whatever.  
Xemnas does need a better way. XD  
Aw, I like Xemnas. He's evil, sure, but he's pretty cool.  
And thanks! I hope I can get them fixed on time before I leave for my vacation.


	4. Chapter Four: Teach me, please

I want to notify you that **this will be my last update**, as I leave in like, one day... T_T

* * *

**Chapter Four: Teach me, please**

_Right after our mission, we got to take a break. We hadn't been requested to do more missions, so I found it the perfect time to read the book I found in Twilight Town. I can tell you now that I spend the whole night reading through that book. It was well worth it, too._

Merixa spend the rest of the day in her room, reading the book she recovered on her first mission. After she returned, Axel said goodbye, as well as Roxas. She nodded, and left for her room. Xigbar came in shortly, and reported that she was done for the day. Xemnas only wanted her to get a feel of what she would be doing for god knows how long, and that the next day would result in a full day of training. She didn't know what was in stores, but she figured it was better to stay quiet for now.

She sat on her bed with her knees close to her chest and looked down at the book, and opened it up. The first word that she saw was 'Aardvark'. It was a large, nocturnal, burrowing mammal, and Merixa wondered if she would see one. She suddenly sneezed, and the book flipped over. She picked it up, and the word her eyes laid upon was 'Aura'. She looked at the description. 'a distinctive air or quality considered to be characteristic of a person or thing.'

The word intrigued her, as the way it was said sounded nice, and the word itself sounded very... mysterious.

As she continued to read, she heard a voice. She looked over to the door, and noticed a dirty blonde, green eyed man standing and his hair was styled rather oddly. She stopped staring and looked back at her book.

"Well that's rude!" he said. "Aren't you gonna say hi or ask who I am?"

"Hi," she said, still reading her book. "Who are you?"

The man raised his eyebrows, and continued to Merixa's bed. He looked at her so she would look back, but she was so interested in her book, that he puffed his cheeks. "Oh, man! Work was horrible! X-Face never leaves me alone about it! Sheesh, all I wanna do is play my sitar!"

Merixa pulled down her book, and looked at the man. He looked at her, and smiled. "Hah! Finally got your attention! I'm Demyx, or number IX."

She looked at him, and only thought that this guy was pretty _odd_. yet she didn't say anything, and only introduced herself to him. She had completely forgotten about the other members other than Axel and Roxas, and was only focused on her book.

"So, you went on your first mission today?" he asked. And she nodded. "Cool, well, you'll be going on a lot of missions with other members."

"I'm...assuming...you'll be one of those members," she replied, using one of the words in her book.

"Yeah... but I prefer recon," he said. "I'm not cut out for fighting."

"I see," she replied. "I didn't fight yet."

"Well, when you start training," he said, with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Tell me so we can go on missions together."

She raised her eyebrow and nodded, and continued reading her book. In truth, Demyx hoped she was a good fighter, that way if he was ever paired with her for a mission he wouldn't have to do any fighting. He was also curious about her Keyblade, he knew Roxas had one, but he was old news already. Well, to him he was anyways.

"May I ask you a question?" Merixa asked.

"Shoot," Demyx replied.

"Why do we fight?"

Demyx closed his eyes and placed a finger on his chin, he had almost forgotten why everyone in the Organization kept fighting, until he remembered that everyone wanted to become whole. Demyx clung to some of his human memories, such as fixing his hair in the mornings or strumming his Sitar, which of course is his weapon of choice. But he wondered if Merixa remembered anything from her past, but first to answer her question.

"We fight so we can become whole," he said. "We're nobodies, so we don't have hearts, and can't have emotions."

She looked at him, and then at her book, and then back at him. "No heart..."

"Hey, do you remember anything from your past?" he asked.

"Not much," she replied. He knew he wasn't going to get much out of her, she was like Roxas in the fact that they both don't talk very much. At this stage, she reminded him very much like Zexion, they both were pretty quiet, and read books. It was then that Demyx had the smartest idea the world could ever think of, and that's saying a lot since he rarely has good ideas.

"Hey Merixa, you should go see Zexion," he said as he got up to leave her room. "You like to read, he likes to read, you might have something in common."

Merixa quickly looked up at Demyx, and watched as he left. She shifted her eyes from side to side deciding whether or not she should do as he says, and as he literally took his time walking to the door she decided that she would take his word.

"Demyx," she called out. "Where is... Zexion?"

"Probably in the grey area reading a book or two," he replied, scratching his nose. "That's usually what he does, anyways."

Merixa closed her book, got off the bed, and started walking towards her door. Demyx merely chuckled as he knew she would go see him, he thought that once he saw someone reading a book, they were bound to be bookworms. They both left her room, and Demyx pointed out where the grey area was. She walked over to the area, without so much as saying goodbye to Demyx, which he found rude, and saw a man sitting on one of the couches reading a book.

She walked over towards him slowly, and watched as he kept reading. She stared for a bit, and didn't realize how odd she looked standing a few inches away from him. He gave out an annoyed sigh, and looked up from his book.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at Merixa. As much as she was new, he couldn't care less. She was just another addition to the group, and another hand to rid of the heartless. "What is it you want?"

She stared a bit, and then finally walked over to sit near him. She looked at her book, and then handed it to him. He took it, looked at it, and then looked at her as her head was faced down. "What are doing? Giving me a tattered book as a present or something? Is this someone's idea of joke?"

"...Teach me," she mumbled with her head still faced down. She then looked up and met with his eyes. "I want to learn how to speak good."

"First it's speak _better_, and second, why do you want _me_ to teach you?" he asked rather bitterly.

"Demyx said you like to read books—"

"Of course, _Demyx..._" Zexion reminded. "Did he tell you to jump off a bridge as well? Because you certainly seem like the type."

Merixa only stared, and couldn't believe the words that this guy was saying. He was rather rude, and she couldn't believe she even asked him to teach her. As she was about to get off the couch, Zexion stopped her by simply saying to sit. She sat down, and waited for what else he had to say.

"We do not have hearts, yes, but we are not dogs," he said. "Don't make a mockery of us, and I'll teach you how to speak better, and _properly_."

"Okay...?" Merixa replied, not really understanding what he meant.

Zexion sighed, and rubbed his temples. "In other words, _think_ for yourself."

She nodded, and looked at the floor. Zexion looked at the book, and read a little through it. It was just a plain ordinary dictionary and he thought that it was sort of a good start, but it was only a book filled with words, and it didn't say anything on how to actually _use_ those words. So he guessed it was where he came in.

"This book is in horrible condition, where did you even find it?" he asked, examining the exterior of the book.

"I found it on my mission with Axel and Roxas," she replied.

"Ugh, alright then," he said, looking through the book. "We'll start with something easy—nouns."

_I paid attention to everything Zexion taught me, and I took in everything he said. I thought it would be hard to like him, with his no-it-all intellect, but we got along great. I can honestly say that his teaching has had an impact on how I speak, but where I was hardly had any room for intellect. It was just kill, kill, kill, and more killing heartless.  
Until I actually started becoming heartless myself..._

* * *

Zexion is so bitter, yet I love it!  
And Yay for nouns! I LOVE English class so much, I wish I took it in high school again!(Where teachers actually _gave_ a hoot about my education...)

Ah, well. Today is a rather sad day to be honest. I won't be able to write for a while, and I'll miss it. I'll be on vacation from November 25th, 2010 til February 23rd, 2011.

I also won't be able to draw either...crap.

Well, as I leave I only really have two things to say:

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hope you guys have fun on those days, I know I will!

**kingdomdisney:**  
Yes, and with Zexion's help she'll only get better!  
Ahhh, well. I don't want to spoil anything but what I CAN tell you is that the negatively came from someone close to her.

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
NO MORE DEGRASSI! T_T  
Yay for hints! You'll begin to see it more now that she's becoming more in tune with interactions and what-not.  
I don't know really, but it would probably be something like Hesirxly, Leslixy, Slirexy, or even worse, Relixys! They all sound so horrible... and I'd be number 18. why? Because I'm lazy and chose my age. XD  
And it will change soon... in a very long time since I'm going on vacation! T_T  
But in reality it'll probably change in chapter seven or ten since this story isn't going past thirty.  
And thank you! Now you'll have to wait an eternity!

**warrior of six blades:**  
Not much of a chapter, and the next isn't coming out for a while.  
But I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless.

**dracula-key:**  
Thank-you!

**Kurai-Darkness:**  
Haha. Since I really don't have any crushes or anything amorous towards any of the KH boys, I don't know if I'm considered a fan. But he's pretty ebil.

**sajere1:**  
Third person with a hint of narrative points! XD  
Yeah, you're gonna have to wait a while... T_T  
Sporks and I are just very different people and object! DX

**burry and bunny:**  
Thank you, I decided to change it up a bit from my two stories, which were in first view.  
And thank you! Nobodies have very simple, yet complex lives, XD. If that makes any sense at all. XD  
And oh yes! I completely loved it! I seriously cannot wait for the second part, and I'm just itching to see what happens in it!

**Taeniaea:**  
Thank you!

**xLiesOfLovex:**  
True... well, Xemnas is dead, so poo to him! XD  
I really can't wait, I hope they've at least begun to go into rough drafts or ideas for the game.  
Yeah I know the feeling, I've had it quite a few times.  
Haha yea, everything makes sense when that second character just shows up. XDXD  
Oh Xion... yeah, she still exists.  
Hmmm... I think I might want Xion's appearance pull a trigger for Aura. I could make her look like Marie since she and Sora were close... but I dunno. Still thinking on it.

**fictionalcharacterwish:**  
Why thank you!

**Thequietninja:**  
Thank you! Here's the latest and last update until February. I hope you liked it though!  
Hmm, it probably tastes like salt and sugar together ... eugh.

**Alexandria Volturi:**  
Haha, thank you!  
I hope you like the story so far, and That's alright! I understand.  
I won't be updating for a while, so unfortunately this is the last thin you'll read.

**mysterygirl123:**  
Thank you! And here is the latest chapter!  
Yes you're right! One of them is love!  
As for the other, well it wasn't talked about it in Game Over, but it's something that Marie felt towards Sora when she found out(when it wasn't true...yet) that he liked Kairi. The feeling quickly went away after they made up. It really wasn't talked about it in the story, but she did feel this way towards him for that moment.


	5. Chapter Five: Training for dummies

Hurp-durp.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Training for dummies**

_A day had passed by and in that short time, I was speaking quite well. Zexion had spent an entire night teaching me basic words, and I respected that. I had spent the next day training with a man who was frightening—Xaldin.  
He said I had natural talent at fighting, and with a little more practice I could even defeat Saix in battle. I never really much cared for fighting, yet something inside of me yearned to strike at everything. I didn't understand nor realize at first, but the darkness inside of me was slowly taking control of the light that barely lit.  
That day was also the start of hearing "her"..._

Merixa woke up early from her sleep, as she was requested to meet with Saix to talk about her training. She really only got an hour or so of sleep due to the fact that she spent the night learning from Zexion, which was a valuable session to her.

She walked out of her room, and immediately spotted Saix. She walked over to him, and he simply stared at her. As she walked up to him, she noticed a tall, and scary looking man. He had long black hair that resembled dreadlocks, and he also had weird looking sideburns. Merixa didn't really pay attention to them, and continued to stare at the two.

"Merixa, this will be your trainer. He will teach you how to use that weapon of yours," Saix explained. "His name is Xaldin, and he is ranked three of our organization. Respect him for he is superior than you, and do what you are told."

"I understand," Merixa replied. Her voice was still somewhat mono-toned, but that didn't bother Xaldin or Saix. Saix nodded at Xaldin, and left without saying so much as a goodbye, or better yet, a good luck.

"Right," Xaldin said. "The world we'll be going to is very fitting for our training."

Merixa nodded, and stood there for a moment, Xaldin gave an annoying sigh and looked at the young nobody. "Well, create a portal."

"How do I do that?" she asked. Xaldin gave out another sigh, and began to explain to Merixa how to create a portal. "Just stick out your hand, and it will appear."

Merixa did as she was told and stuck out her hand, to her surprise the portal appeared. However, she didn't enter it for she didn't know where the heck they were going. "How do these work?" she asked, pointing at the portal.

"Opening up a portal is easy," Xaldin replied. "but entering it is a little more tricky for you. If you enter it now, you'll end up in Twilight Town."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's the only place you know," Xaldin replied. "Once you get to know more worlds, they'll be stuck in your head... I hope. Before going into those portals you must think of the world you want to go, but it only applies if you've been to the world."

"But I don't know the world," Merixa replied.

"Whoever enters first gets to choose where everyone goes," Xaldin replied. "I'll enter first, and then you go in after."

Merixa nodded, and Xaldin proceeded to enter the portal. She followed after, and immediately she saw a giant arena. She looked around, and noticed that there were pillars, and bleachers on the side.

"This is the Twilight Town world, remember it," Xaldin explained. "now that it's stuck in your head, all you have to do is think of this area, and you'll be here."

Merixa nodded, and walked around. Xaldin walked behind her, and immediately took out his weapon. She watched as he took a stance, but didn't run away from him.

"Take out our weapon," he said. Merixa only stared, until Xaldin grew frustrated. "Well?"

"I don't know how," she replied. Xaldin only gave out a puff, and started charging towards Merixa. She began to panic, but not to the extreme. As he came close, she managed to jumped out of his way. She got up quick, and saw that he was running towards her again. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then suddenly Roxas' voice was heard.

_"...I don't know. I just think about it."_

Merixa began to remember what he was talking about, and it was about the Keyblade. She looked as Xaldin came running towards her, and didn't move or even flinch. Instead, she stared hard at him and as he came closer and closer, she began to think about her Keyblade. The same Keyblade she saw when she first met Axel appeared. And for the second time, she began to hear the same voice.

_The power has fully awakened. You may not use much, but as you train, you will discover that even snapping your fingers will send your enemies flying back. Use the Order, and use it well. Do not fall into darkness, but do not let the light blind you._

Not understanding much of what the voice said, Merixa only did what it said. With the Keyblade in her left hand, Merixa stood up and stared at Xaldin. As soon as he lifted his weapon, Merixa snapped her finger, and he was suddenly flung back a few ways.

Xaldin was pushed back, and landed rather roughly on the floor. He got up, and looked at Merixa, not believing what she had just done. Nonetheless he ignored it, and charged at her once more. Merixa looked as Xaldin came running again, and she held her Keyblade in place. She couldn't understand why, but she felt like the blade had a mind of it's own. A sudden knowledge filled her head on using the weapon, and she just took it in.

Xaldin lifted his lance, and attacked her. She managed to block the attack with her blade, but stumbled a bit. She didn't really want to fight at the moment, so he didn't have any motivation to fight. Xaldin realized this, and stopped.

"Why are you not fighting?" he asked.

"I don't feel like fighting," she replied flatly.

"Well, you have to fight," Xaldin said. "If you don't, someone will strike at you, and you'll cease to exist. All because you didn't 'feel' like fighting."

_Cease to exist...  
Those words are a trigger for me, as it always made me angry. My body would fill up with rage, and i would blindly attack anything in my sight._

Merixa suddenly felt angry, and her eyes were blinded by rage. She looked at Xaldin, not as a comrade, but something to strike at. She held on to her blade, and ran fast towards Xaldin. She attacked him with her blade, and it would have been a good stab, however Xaldin blocked it. She attacked him again, and again and again and again. Her attacks were fast and powerful, and Xaldin questioned why she suddenly became so... crazy.

After a few more strikes towards Xaldin, Merixa stopped. She looked at Xaldin and her blade disappeared. He merely looked at her as if she had gone insane, and stood a few steps away from her.

"That was quite impressive," was all he could say.

Merixa looked at her hands, as much as she didn't feel like fighting she wanted to fight more. The only wall that stood between her and fighting was her fatigue, as she was already worn out. Xaldin placed his weapon away, and started laughing.

"I think that will be all the training for today," he said. "It didn't feel like much of a training session, but now you have an idea of how to fight, correct?"

"Yes," Merixa responded.

"Alright, RTC," Xaldin created a portal, and walked through it. The portal disappeared, and Merixa was left alone. That voice she heard bothered her, and she didn't understand why it appeared. She didn't understand why the Keyblade felt so natural, and she'll probably never know.

Merixa sighed, and looked at her surroundings. She didn't think much on the voice, as she had to go back to Zexion and begin her session. The next day was a sure in for missions, and she wanted to talk even better than she did today. She created a portal, and thought of her room. She walked through the portal, and she entered the area where Saix was previously.

"Hi," was what she heard as she stepped out of the portal. She looked around, and her eyes landed on the blonde known as Roxas. She tilted her head a bit, but reverted it back to normal.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say hi," he replied, feeling a bit nervous.

"Hello, Roxas," she replied.

The room was silent, neither of them talking, nor wanting to leave. Roxas felt a sort of comfortable with Merixa, he didn't understand why, but it was similar to how he felt with Axel. Merixa on the other hand, really had no opinion on Roxas. She did feel excited when he talked to her, but she didn't show it on her face. But, she also felt a need to attack Roxas, that part she didn't understand.

"Where are you going now?" Roxas asked.

"Zexion is going to teach me how to communicate," she replied.

"But.. you sound like you already know how to speak," he said, a little disappointed that she was busy.

"I suppose, but I want more," she replied.

"Oh," was all Roxas could say.

"Perhaps tomorrow you, Axel and I can talk freely," Merixa explained. "Zexion told me that I am going on a mission tomorrow, we can talk after I come back."

"Okay," Roxas said, trying to form a smile. Merixa nodded, and headed to Zexion's room. There was a warm sensation growing in her body, she didn't know why, but she sort of liked it. She did realize that it always appeared when she saw Roxas. She wanted to feel it more, and to do that, she would have to be around Roxas more often. It wasn't a problem really, they would just have to hang out every day after their missions.

_Why do I always feel so secure around him? I asked myself this question constantly, and no replies were given. My training with Xaldin did open something for me, and it was the curiosity of her voice. Where did it come from? And why is it speaking to me? I wanted to know everything about it, and eventually I found the answers. However I felt like it was already too late..._

* * *

Well, chapter five is out.  
I don't really have much to say, sorry.

**dracula-key:**  
I like Zexion, his cool and cold exterior is pretty interesting. Luxord doesn't really pop out to me, so I don't notice him much.

**kingdomdisney:**  
No, don't worry they will get along.  
And yes, bitter Zexion is bitter.

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Yea, Axel, Zexion and Vexen all came out well. Modern names sucks with the X rule.  
Yeah, I'm thinking of making this story twenty chapters, or twenty-five. I have to start writing more in the chapters though, or else I'll finish it at chapter sixty or something, ha.  
Well, I'm back, although sadly. I don't even want to talk about my vacation, or else I'll cry. :(

**xLiesOfLovex:**  
I hope it's for Xbox. I don't want to buy a new console just for the sake of playing one game.  
Yea that's a problem I get too, but what I do is after i read proof-read my chapter, I ask myself questions that readers would ask, and then I answer them in the next chapter.  
Yea, I'm thinking of doing that instead, makes my end so much easier. And I'm going to add some originality to it. Haha, I like your teacher.

**burry and bunny:**  
Yes i always reply back!  
I'm sorry if the story isn't up to par, I'm still a little shaken about my being back home. :(  
...And for other reasons that I explained up there. ^  
Haha, yea she was a little rude, but only because she didn't know any better. Her and Demyx will get along great though, as for in KH2 that's a different story.

**warrior of six blades:**  
I had fun, but I really don't feel like talking about it. I know I'm sounding a bit over dramatic when I wrote what I wrote up there ^, but it's the truth. I've never cried so much for a guy until now. I'm good at keeping my emotions locked but now... they just want to come bursting out.

**Alexandria Volturi:**  
Thanks, I'm happy to know your story is coming along great. Here is the update, I hope you like it.

**sajere1:**  
I'm back! Although changed, but back nonetheless.  
Zexion is love written in the form of coldness, lol.

**Ruciro Katsura:**  
I like Zexion being a jerk, and I like Demyx being stereotypical.  
Bah, well, at least that's there personalities from what I've read, if I changed them they'd be OOC, just like Xaldin was in this chapter.  
Okay, I'll check it out when I can.

**mysterygirl123:**  
Zexion being rude suits him, I think.  
And yes, you are being very over-dramatic. XD  
But don't worry, I'm back, and continuing to write.

**Choco3Symphony:**  
Haha, yes rude Zexion is even cuter!  
I enjoyed my vacation as a whole, but depressed at the same time. sigh

**SkyeRockette:**  
Thank you so much for your review on Game Over, I smiled at it. :)  
And thank you, I hope Aura develops properly and not into a mary-sue or an anti-sue.  
Yea I figured Zexion would be a good teacher for her since he likes to read books.

**animekingdom972:**  
thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoyed Game Over and Memory Game.  
Here is the latest update, and I hope you enjoy it.


	6. Chapter Six: The voice within

Depression still continues.  
...To make things worse I sold my xbox...  
...And I still don't have a job...  
...

* * *

**Chapter Six: The voice within**

_Thinking on it now, I never expected to have a close bond with Zexion. _  
_Sure, he was sometimes cruel and unfair, but he had a lot of patience with me. _  
_He taught me a lot of things about communication, and it was in such short time. _  
_I didn't realize it, but I was very fortunate to have more than one teacher. _  
_Demyx was another person who had taught me a lot about communicating with others._  
_It was then that I was starting to get a better grasp..._  
_...Of who I wanted to be._

"Merixa, you'll be working with Demyx today," Saix said in his uninterested voice. "Leave whenever you're ready, I gave Demyx all the info."

Saix left without saying goodbye like usual, and Demyx had a big smile on his face. He always knew he would get paired up with Merixa, whether it was _intentional_ or not. He walked up to Merixa, and stuck out his hand.

"Hey, Merixa," he greeted. "It's me Demyx, do you remember?"

"You are the one who pointed out Zexion to me," Merixa said. She bowed down to Demyx, and then raised herself up. "I must thank you. Were it not for you i would not have gotten this much help on my communication."

"Hey, no biggie!" he happily said. "But, Zexion just taught you how to speak. He didn't teach you about personalities or anything like that."

"A personality is the complex of all the attributes—behavioral, temperamental, emotional and mental—that characterize a unique individual."

"Uh, yeah, sure," replied Demyx, unsure of how to make of Merixa's nerdy self. "Right now your personality is very boring, and quite nerdy."

Merixa stared at Demyx. She didn't want to be categorized as _boring_, or _nerdy_. "How do I change my... personality?"

"Easy! Just do more missions with me!" Demyx said with glee. Although it was weird for him to be so focused on something, he only really said this to get out of fighting during his missions. He figured Merixa wouldn't mind.

"Understood," Merixa said. Demyx created a portal, and walked through waving at Merixa to follow. She did just that, and they both walked through the portal. As they reached the other end of the portal, Merixa found herself in a world that was very... _bizarre._

"This is Wonderland," Demyx said. "Our job is to..."

He looked at the paper he took out from his coat, and read over it. "Ah, we're suppose to collect hearts."

"How do we do that?" Merixa asked.

"Um, well Saix told me that your Keyblade can do a much better job at it than mine," Demyx said. "Just take it out."

Merixa nodded, and began to think about her Keyblade. She was quite thankful that Roxas had told her and Axel that he just had to think about it, since now all she does is think about it. She kept practicing it after her session with Zexion, and she was more or less comfortable with the weapon—at least comfortable taking it out, that is.

As Merixa turned around, she noticed small black things popping out from the floor. She instantly took out her weapon, and continued to watch as the small black things continued to crawl their way closer to her and Demyx.

"Ah, those are heartless," explained Demyx. "Don't ask for a complicated explanation 'cause that's all you're getting out of me, really."

Merixa raised her eyebrow, but Demyx continued to talk. "Well, what are you waiting for? Defeat the heartless with your Keyblade."

"What about you?" Merixa asked.

"Well, I'm more intelligence, I leave the fighting to you," Demyx said while giving a big smile. Merixa raised her eyebrow even more, but ignored it. She closed her eyes, and she felt weird. It was as if her mind was filling up with fight moves and whatnot. She wasn't sure what was happening, but then a voice was heard in her head.

_"Wielding the Keyblade is easier than one would think.  
Those chosen by it are given the naturalistic features that come with the Keyblade.  
You will find that fighting will come naturally, so use it to your advantage."_

Merixa didn't know where this voice was coming from, but she had no choice but to trust it. She took a deep breath, and started walking calmly towards the heartless. The first time she saw these things she experienced the feeling called fear, but now she was fascinated with them. She had often heard Zexion talk about them, which is why she didn't bother asking Demyx for an explanation. She understood that there were two types of heartless. Pure-blood, and emblem. Zexion had told her that the ones she should really focus on are the emblems, and he told her that they are the ones who appear more 'intelligent'. The ones who just crawl around and look confused or lost are the pure-bloods. They were also the weakest ones.

Merixa didn't bother to attack, in fact. She calmly walked as she placed her Keyblade away, and stared at the small heartless'. She walked a littler closer, and as the little monsters stared, she snapped her finger. In an instant, the heartless that surrounded her had completely disappeared, and Demyx watched in surprised.

Merixa had a slight smirk on her face, as she watched the heartless disappear. She didn't know why, but fighting greatly excited her. Even thinking about it made her excited, she had been like this since her training with Xaldin. She stopped smirking, and turned around to face Demyx.

"Well, at least you got rid of them," Demyx said. "Let's go."

"Answer me this," Merixa said, looking at Demyx. "Just why are we collecting hearts?"

Demyx sighed, knowing that he now had to give an explanation. He hated explaining things, and really wanted to avoid it, but to no avail. "Well, we collect hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts since, y'know, it's our main objective."

"Kingdom hearts?" Merixa asked. When she was born, the only thing she knew about was kingdom Hearts. Not everything was known to her, as the only thing she _did_ know about it was that it held great power.

"Yeah, I don't know much about it," Demyx confessed. "But from what I've heard, the only people who can _actually_ capture hearts are you and Roxas."

Roxas. For some reason that name was always brought up, at times Merixa would think about him. He had something that made her feel weird, something that made her want to stab him... yet not stab at the same time. It was a weird feeling indeed. She figured talking and getting to know him would eventually help her understand why she felt that way, which reminded her that they were going to to 'hang out' after her mission with Demyx was done.

Demyx snapped his fingers, which made Merixa snap out her trance-like state. She looked at him, and he started laughing. She didn't know why, but she also started laughing, albeit awkwardly. Demyx stopped laughing, and looked at Merixa. Although he didn't really care for female members, Merixa felt different. Not like that moody Larxene, but he could tell that Merixa was going to be someone that was fun. When that will happen, though, will take a while until she figures out her own personality.

"Alright, then," Demyx said. "Let's continue!... you take out the heartless, while I keep watch!"

Merixa raised her eye brow, but didn't mind. Killing heartless was a treat for her... and for Demyx.

**-x-**

After a while of killing heartless and having random and meaningless conversations, Merixa started to realize just how one truly communicates. It wasn't all sophisticated talk like how she and Zexion spoke, but rather, talking about things that two individuals like about. Even something that the two individuals _didn't_ like still counted.

Demyx had told Merixa about interests, and what people talk about. He told her about hobbies, and how his hobby was playing his sitar. Or how Zexion's hobby was reading in his spare time. What she learned from him was valuable information, for she yearned to know about social communications.

_Learning from Demyx was probably a good move on my part.  
Although he wasn't book smart—and it showed—he was definitely smart in socialization.  
Zexion was never one to just jump in front of someone and say hi, but Demyx certainly was.  
I also figured... Maybe I can find out why I feel the way I do near that kid...  
Roxas._

Merixa and Demyx walked through the portal, as they had finished their mission of collecting hearts. Demyx was extremely glad he didn't have to fight, and Merixa was very happy of the knowledge she gained from him. Demyx had said his farewell, stating he was going to report in, and then play his sitar. Merixa nodded, and said farewell to Demyx.

She walked to the main room, and noticed Roxas standing near the window, just staring outside. Before she wouldn't have bothered talking to Roxas, and she'd usually wait until he started to talk to her. If he didn't talk to her, that was fine as well. But today she had the urge to talk to him. She walked behind Roxas, and stood there for a while. She lifted her arm, and tapped Roxas' back. He turned around, and looked a little surprised. But nonetheless a slight smiled appeared from his face, and this in turn made Merixa smile as well, although slightly.

"Did you finish your mission?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" she asked in return.

"Yeah, I went on a mission with Zexion," he replied. Merixa raised her eyebrow, and had asked him how it went. Although Roxas had difficulty talking to Merixa casually, he managed to tell her about what he did, and what Zexion had told him.

"No heart?" Merixa asked.

"Yeah, that's what he said. We're Nobodies, and we have no heart," he replied. His eyes were full of confusion, and sadness. Merixa didn't understand properly what he meant. Did he mean she _literally_ had no heart? If so, how was she living? But then a thought popped into her head.

Emotions.

Merixa grabbed her head with her left hand, as she was feeling pain. Roxas looked at her, unsure of what to do. He stood there with a worried look, and slightly waving his hands around and about. Merixa stopped grabbing her head, and reverted back to normal. She was about to speak, but then a voice was heard again.

_"You know emotions very well for you have them, despite what you are.  
You are not like them, nor will you ever be.  
However, if you choose to be like them, you'll come to learn that you'll only be a destructive doll.  
Learn your roll, an you'll understand more."_

Merixa closed her eyes, what did that voice meant? Learn her roll...? what did that mean exactly? Merixa was getting a little angry, as she was given answers, yet not finding which question they belonged to.

She opened her eyes and looked at Roxas, she gave a slight smile. "Hey, let's look for Axel. I want to buys us some ice cream."

Roxas nodded, and they both walked to find Axel. Although Merixa didn't understand this voice she had within her, she was getting the feeling that it, too, was helping Merixa learn to understand things. If she could only have a means to keep talking to this voice, but that would have to be saved for another time.

_The voice in my head, it was very confusing at first.  
I figured it was out to get me, but then it started warming up.  
The voice was really the reason for everything. It had powers.  
...Powers that I had, as well._

* * *

So yeah... Stella's playing her cards with Merixa. And if she plays them right, Merixa's gonna start learning about herself sooner than we think.

**starlightmint72:**  
Thank you so much, I hope you liked this chapter!  
Yeah it's a bit depressing, but I'm slowly getting over it.

**Captainface:**  
Thank you! And thank you so much for helping me, you've honestly been such a great friend. Thank you so much!  
Yea some of the members are a little annoying, I like the laid-backed ones the most, like Xiggy, Demyx and Axel.

**kingdomdisney:**  
Yeah, it got a little more complicated now. But I have to live with it.  
Yes, it does lead to friendship... which makes it all the more harder in KH2!

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Yea, if anything I'll make it to thirty chapters, but that's it.  
And thanks, I still feel depressed, but I'm slowly getting over it. I need a job though...

**sajere1:**  
I'm glad to be back, although still depressed after some weeks after being back.  
I might go back again for three months next year, depending on how I am with money.  
I'm thinking of doing something like that. I'm taking ECU(Early childhood education) soon, and when I'm finished I'm thinking of living in Guatemala for a year, and then coming back to Canada for a year. I'll just keep switching back and forth, you know?  
Thank you so much, Saj! I love how you're so supportive... if only my family could be like that.

**fictionalcharacterwish:**  
Than you, I hope you liked this chapter. And thank you for the support!

**mysterygirl123:**  
Haha, yeah I know.  
I was just in a really happy place, and I got pulled back into reality. Unfortunately.  
And yep, the feelings have started to come out. I'll have chapters where we learn how Roxas feels soon.

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
Thank you, I truly believe that. But we recently got into a fight which all started because of my stupidity. He hasn't talked to me, nor have I made the effort. I want to give him some time, and try calling on the 13th. That's our anniversary.  
And thanks for the chapter!

**Ruciro Katsura:**  
Thanks!  
I hope so, I really do. I recently heard from my grandmother(since they literally live beside each other) that he moved out of the house and into his mother's. I hope that when I go back, we can still be together. I did something stupid which caused us to fight. And it's a little hard to call when your whole family dislikes the guy you love.  
And don't worry, I've been emo ever since I got back, you have every right to be as well.

**burry and bunny:**  
Haha, thanks. I still depressed, but I'll get over it. Hopefully.  
And thanks for the compliment, I feel like I'm losing my touch, so I can tell.

**Anna Shiki:**  
Thank you!  
Merixa's name is going to change in chapter 10, most likely.  
And Roxas interaction with Merixa is starting to happen now~  
Haha, and thanks. I hope you like the rest of the KH stories I have planned out.


	7. Chapter Seven: Oh, oh, oh, it's magic!

Dammit, I really hate this depression of mine.

Well, on a lighter note.

I'm happy to announce that since Sora has his forms in KH2, Marie will have one form. It'll be called... well, I don't know yet. But basically, Marie won't be able to use her awesome powers she's learned throughout her journey until she transforms into her form... yeah. She's only able to use healing spells when in her original form.  
I still need to draw her outfit though...  
Oh, and kind of pushed up the days a little...

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Oh, oh, oh, it's magic!**

_Was it really necessary? I mean, come on...  
Magic was never really my forte, despite the fact that many of the members told me it was. Although the first time I used it was pretty cool.  
Then after it just got lame, I know now I'll always be the "hands-on" type.  
My partner for that mission was pretty nuts, mainly his eyes.  
He just spelled, "mad scientist"._

"I think maybe you should start hanging out with Demyx more than Zexion," announced a very calm Axel.

A week had passed by, and on the next day both Axel and Merixa woke up early. They both bumped into each other, and decided to have an early treat on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. They had talked about what they've been doing the past days, and Axel had told Merixa that he had a lot of missions, so he barely had time to himself. Merixa had told him that she, too, had a lot of missions. She also happily told him that she was more comfortable with the other members, and that she also perfected the basics of using her Keyblade.

"You think? Well, he has been teaching me a lot of important stuff," Merixa said, licking her sea-salt ice cream. "I mean, I notice I kind of talk differently now."

"Yeah, you talk _normally_," Axel stated. "Unlike that sophisticated talk you were speaking in a while back."

"Yeah... I've changed a lot," Merixa said, noticing her own changes within herself. "I guess I feel more... _me_."

"I guess now you're realizing just who you want to be," Axel said, taking a giant bite of his ice cream. Which resulted him making a face due to the coldness of the sweet yet salty treat.

"Yeah, Demyx talked about that, how we each have our own personality," she replied. "I'm still figuring what mine is."

"Well, I can tell you now that you're pretty happy, and kind of cheery?" Axel said, taking a small lick of his ice cream. "You're smiling a lot, that's for sure. It's not a bad thing either, I like you smiling."

"It takes more muscles to smile, you know," Merixa smiled, flicking the stick of her ice cream. "But yeah, I noticed too."

"Have you talked to Roxas lately?" Axel asked.

That name. It always made Merixa feel weird. Although she has talked to Roxas at odd times, she hasn't fully had a talk with him alone. But she sort of didn't mind, for when she always talked to him, she would feel shaky. Her breathing kind of felt short, and at _times_ she would stutter. She didn't like it, and sometimes she would grow impatient with him for he never really talked much.

"I didn't talk to him yesterday, but maybe today I will," she replied, not really interested. "Which reminds me... I've got another mission to do."

"Yeah, you've been busier than me, with your Keyblade and all," Axel pointed out. "I'm surprised you and Roxas even have time to talk to me."

"I dunno," Merixa said while getting up. "But I gotta jet, see you after?"

"Sure, see ya," Axel said, still licking his ice cream.

Merixa walked past her portal, and headed towards the main area. She saw Saix waiting as usual, and smiled as she approached him. "So, Saix, whats today's mission?"

"You seem pretty confident today," Saix took notice to her peppy attitude.

"Yeah, well I feel like fighting some heartless today," She replied.

"Well, unfortunately you won't be doing that," he said. "You'll be learning how to use magic."

"...What?" Merixa said. "With who?"

"Vexen," Saix said, smirking. "I offered to do it myself, but he was so intent for some reason. You seem to have piqued his interest."

"...Ew," Merixa said, not impressed and quite disgusted. "Well, whatever. Where is he?"

"He's waiting in Twilight Town," Saix said, still smirking. "I suggest you hurry. I believe Zexion taught you how to equip magic."

Merixa scoffed, and walked through her portal. She wasn't interested in learning magic, much less with Vexen. She talked to him at very odd times, and his first impression on her was very weird. She just found him so odd-like. She sighed, and equipped her magic, starting off with cure, ice, thunder and fire.

She walked past the portal, and she saw Vexen standing there playing with some magic of his own. She sighed while crossing her arms, and walked slowly towards the weird man. Vexen quickly turned around, and fired a spell at Merixa. She gasped, and quickly blocked it with her Keyblade. She looked at the crazed man, and gritted her teeth together.

"What's wrong with you!" she shouted. "You could have killed me!"

Vexen smiled with interest, and looked at Merixa. She walked up to her slowly, and continued to have that awkward smile on his face. "This should be interesting."

**Moments ago: Vexen and Zexion**

"I'm able to sense Kingdom Hearts from her," Zexion confessed.

"I see," Vexen said with quite the interest. "Merixa seems to be quite the character."

Vexen had arrived at Zexion's room moments ago, as Zexion had something to tell him. From the moment Merixa was brought into the organization, Zexion immediately sensed the scent of kingdom Hearts in Merixa. He had not told anyone except Vexen, since he brought up Kingdom Hearts a lot.

Vexen was quite suspicious of Merixa at first. He found it odd how there was another nobody who can use the Keyblade. Vexen knew quite well who was Roxas' nobody, but he was still trying to figure out who Merixa's was.

With Zexion being able to sense Kingdom Hearts within Merixa, his suspicion only rose. Merixa was really interesting now, and it was driving Vexen nuts how he couldn't just examine her right away. But, he would have his time where he would go on a mission with her, and then he might have a better chance of finding things about her.

"You must not tell anyone else about this," Vexen warned. "If we play our cards right, we'll be respected by our superior himself even more."

Zexion stared as Vexen laughed loudly. This would be interesting to him indeed.

**Training with Magic: Merixa and Vexen**

"Well, as Saix has explained, you'll be learning magic," Vexen said. "You've equipped some magic, right?"

"Yeah, Saix already told me to," Merixa replied. "Let's just get this over with."

"Hmph. Fine," Vexen said, waving his left hand around. "Concentrate on an enemy, and then think of the spell you have equipped. It's very simple, even that idiot Roxas did it."

"Hey, Roxas isn't an idiot," Merixa retorted.

"Hmm? You are certainly defensive about him," Vexen teased. "I certainly hope there isn't anything going on between you two."

Merixa got a little annoyed at Vexen. He was annoying her with pointless questions about Roxas, questions that made her feel weird inside. She smirked, and figured she'd give Vexen a little _warm_ surprise. She closed her eyes and concentrated on him, she then thought of fire. She opened her eyes, but to her surprise she didn't see anything hit Vexen.

"What the...?" she questioned. Vexen looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"I tried concentrating on you and thought of the fire spell, but nothing," she replied. Vexen turned angry, and scoffed at the young nobody. He was pretty frustrated at the fact that none of his superior gave him any attention, and Merixa intentionally trying to _kill_ him just added fuel to his frustration.

"Don't hit _me_ you imbecile, try hitting that heartless over there," Vexen pointed at a nearing heartless. Merixa laughed a bit, as she succeeded in getting Vexen pissed off. She looked at the heartless coming near her, which was a plant-type heartless. Vexen said that the most effective spell on those types was a fire spell.

Merixa sighed, closed her eyes and concentrated on the heartless just like she did with Vexen. She thought of the spell fire, opened her eyes, and looked at the heartless. She growled when she saw that nothing hit the damn thing. Heck, the damn thing was causing more damage to itself as it constantly hit it's head on the floor.

"Well, I suppose Roxas is more advanced than you in magic," Vexen said, which caused Merixa to get even more annoyed. Lately, Merixa has been hearing that the other members compare her to Roxas, and talk about who is better at what. It's been annoying her to no extent, and at times she wouldn't even want to look at Roxas because of it.

Merixa heard Vexen's voice talking about how Roxas did this and that faster than her, and she had just about enough. All this talk about who was better was making her feel inferior, and she didn't like it. She was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, and Vexen was able to tell. She didn't speak, nor move an inch. He approached her, and as soon as he tapped her shoulder he was blown away by an unknown force. He landed on his backside, and looked at Merixa. There were two hearts surrounding her—dark blue hearts he noticed—and they floated towards the heartless. The hearts began to spin around the enemy, and soon enough they turned into two blades that quickly stabbed the heartless.

The heart of the heartless was captured, but Merixa still had a dark air around her. She turned around, and looked at Vexen, he managed to remain calm despite the fact that Merixa wasn't acting like herself. A dark blue heart appeared on her forehead, and she simply glared at Vexen.

Although Vexen didn't want to get in trouble for anything, his life was possibly in danger. He took out his weapon, and prepared himself just in case Merixa came attacking him. However she simply stood there, glaring at him.

Merixa didn't know what was happening, she was frozen and unable to move anything. She looked around as it was the only thing she was able to do, and then all of a sudden the same voice she heard the previous times returned.

_"Because of your anger, you unleashed a very dark spell.  
Soon enough, you'll come to learn that you have unique powers.  
Powers that not even 'he' can have.  
Embrace them, learn them, and you'll be well on your way soon."_

Merixa returned to normal, and before falling unconscious she saw a light figure in front of her. She was able to see notable figures such as blonde short hair and green eyes, but before seeing more Merixa passed out. She fell to the floor pretty hard, and Vexen raised his eyebrow even more.

Vexen got up from being on the floor, and went to pick up Merixa. He was beyond confused, and he couldn't get one thing off his mind; the heart that appeared on her forehead. It was exactly the same symbol of Kingdom Hearts, and thought it important to tell his superior. He carried Merixa back to the castle.

**-x-**

Vexen stood in the room of his superior, standing tall and obedient. Xemnas stood in front of the window, looking out into the streets. He had a rather menacing smirk on his face, as he had gotten some interesting information. Vexen had told him of his mission with the young nobody, Merixa.

"You are certain it was the Kingdom Hearts symbol?" Xemnas asked, still looking out the window.

"Yes, superior," Vexen replied. "I believe she may hold powers from Kingdom Hearts itself. If we can just do some more research on her then we ca—"

"No," Xemnas interrupted. "If you do that, she'll get suspicious. I will look into the matter, you just focus on our other little 'project'."

Vexen nodded, and left the room. Xemnas knew everything about Merixa, and her role with Kingdom Hearts. Also, while taking some time off to investigate, he managed to find some information on Marie. The most important information on her was that she was the power, soul and heart of the great power itself. Born through natural means, but born with a role; a protector.

He continued to smirk, and let out a dry laugh. He certainly was lucky, the only thing he had to figure out was how to use Merixa's power. And of course, obtaining the one who was originally born with the power—Marie.

**-x-**

Merixa awoke and found herself in the infirmary. She got up, and rubbed her head. She looked around, and noticed that Axel was standing, leaning actually, against the wall near her bed. She closed her eyes for a moment, and gave out a big sigh.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Axel.

"Apparently you passed out on your mission," he replied. "But hey, you completed the mission either way."

"well, at least I got it done," Merixa jumped out of bed, and walked towards Axel. "Why are you here?"

"What? Can't I be worried about my friend?" he asked, slightly annoyed. "Or am I not your friend?"

Merixa raised her eyebrow, and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned around to face Axel as she smiled. "Well, _friend_, let's go get ourselves a treat."

"What about Roxas?" he asked. Axel didn't feel right leaving Roxas out of their 'group', but Merixa couldn't care, really. All this talk about that she's been hearing about who is better at what between her and Roxas really annoyed her, and she didn't want to talk to him at the moment. Plus, she really did enjoy Axel's presence. Every time he appeared she felt like smiling, and he liked that. She liked that he was so easy to talk to, and that he was very friendly. He was the first person she met, and she hung around him a lot. In a way, he was her sanctuary, as she always felt at ease.

But there was one thing she didn't like about him, and that was the fact that he always wanted Roxas around. She understood completely, them being friends and all. But she somehow felt... _jealous_. she wanted to be closer to Axel, but he always came with a price, and it was him. She was slowly starting to dislike Roxas, and she was seeing him as nothing but a nuisance.

She remembered clearly in the first few days that she had rather mixed feelings about him, but now she was leaning dangerously close to the hateful side. She had often questioned herself about having feelings and emotions, considering the voice she heard in her head certainly told her she had them.

But in a way, the voice was right. If she did not have feelings, if she did not have emotions, then how could she have such a dislike for Roxas? And how could she have such a like for Axel? It made sense, but she did question question it at times.

"You know, I'm sure Roxas is tired out from his mission," she said. "Plus I'm _reeeaaallly_ hungry."

"Geez, you pig. Eat any more ice creams and you'll get fat," Axel laughed as they both walked out of the room.

"Well, at least you'll get fat with me," Merixa laughed. They both walked out of the room, and went through the portal to get some sea-salt ice cream and hang out at their usual spot.

_The voice that I heard certainly had me thinking when she said I had 'unique powers'.  
Although it didn't bother me much, because I thought it was something that made me, 'me'.  
Little did I know though, that those 'powers' started everything.  
That day had also been a day to remember.  
For you see...  
I was beginning to develop feelings for Axel..._

* * *

Ooooh, well what do we have here? Slight love triangle? I certainly hope so!/hope not! [lolwut?]  
Well, aside from the love triangle that is soon to begin, Merixa is becoming more in tune with herself. Soon enough she'll have a complete personality? Sure, let's go with that.  
She's also learning powers much similar to Marie, and they will have an impact on how she discovers about herself and her involvement with Xemnas' plans.

BTW, my friend was talking to me how it would be so cool to see Marie mentioned or shortly featured in someone's KH fic. To be honest, it would be totally cool, and I'd feel so honoured. But meh.

**starlightmint72:**  
Ohh, glad to be of service? Lol.  
I'm feeling somewhat better, but thank you for your concern.  
I haven't played 358/2 days, so I'm watching the walk-through as I write the chapters.  
So slow chapter progress esues.

**Anna Shiki:**  
Thanks!  
Yes, Stella has plans.  
Plans that will either be good or bad, I dunno yet. XD  
yeah just three more chapters till she changes her name.

**Ruciro Katsura:**  
Yeah... very tired and stressed mind at work when I wrote that. O_o  
Oh my goodness, I'm sorry about that. =(  
Yeah, I wanna do it, but the calls do go through. I heard he stole my basket-ball though. o_O  
He's a very angry person when he wants to be, so I hope he forgives me.

**kingdomdisney:**  
-Plays very dramatic music as Stella's name is mentioned-

**burry and bunny:**  
Yes, LOVE THY STELLA!  
Yes, he teaches her how to be all dudette-like. Rock on dudette, rock on.  
Well no, but he teaches her how to be all casual and how to act 'normal'.  
Or laid back. Whichever. Lol.  
Aww, happy belated birthday! I hope you had a great day!  
I'm getting better every week, so don't worry, although thanks for you concern!

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
Almost gone! But not quite, but thank you!  
A week passed by in the story, and all she's been doing is hanging out with Demyx, Axel and Zexion during her free time. So, she learned a lot.  
And as for her learning about herself, it's coming soon.

**Alexandria Volturi:**  
Haha, yes I did! Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter Eight: Change of a lifetime

Depression's going away at normal speed, thank god.  
I'm keeping myself distracted, yet my heart's being a witch at times.  
Anyways, enjoy the chapter, I think you'll like it.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Change of a lifetime**

_Today was my first real mission, and my partner was Larxene.  
Many of the other members often told me of her impatient and rude personality.  
But to be honest, I liked her a lot. She was a pretty cool fighter, and I wanted to learn how to fight like her. When I got to know her more, I found out that we were similar.  
And that frightened me..._

Merixa walked out into the main room, where everyone was just hanging out. She saw Demyx strumming his sitar, Zexion reading a book, and Xigbar just lounging around on the couch. Demyx looked up from his strumming and smiled and waved at Merixa, she replied by doing the same. Zexion also looked at her, but simply nodded his head. Of course, Merixa did the same. Xigbar hadn't talked to Merixa in a long time, and figured it was about time to do so.

"Hey, Newbie," he called out. Merixa looked at him, and raised her eyebrow. She didn't know why he wasn't calling her by her given name, but she walked over to him nonetheless.

"Why did you call me 'Newbie', Xigbar?" she asked.

"It's called nicknaming, Newbie," he said, scratching his nose and getting even more lazy on the couch.

"Ahh, nickname—A kind of by-name that describes a person by a characteristic of that person—right?" she asked, releasing the nerdy side of herself.

"Geez, you some clone of Zexion or something? How do you even remember definitions like that?" he asked. Zexion slightly turned his ear towards the conversation, and he was pleased to know that Merixa's brain hadn't turned into mush what with hanging around Demyx and Axel all the time.

"Well, I read a little of the dictionary before I go to bed," she replied. Xigbar started laughing lightly.

"But hey, if you're giving me a nickname, I should give you one," stated Merixa.

"Sure, give it your best shot," he said, not really caring.

Merixa placed a finger on her chin, and began to think. Xigbar was a sharpshooter and shot arrows, he had a scar, and an eye patch. He had a pony-tail, and grey streaks. She thought for a while, but then eventually came up with one.

"Scar-face," she said, smiling at her ability to make up a nickname.

"Well..." he said, thinking about it. "I guess it's not bad."

"Cool," she replied. "Well, gotta jet. Mission time."

She ran past Xigbar, and he waved his right hand at her. Merixa walked towards Saix and smiled at him. "So, what do I get today?"

Saix chuckled lightly yet lowly as he saw the happy and cheery nobody in front of him. "You are privileged to start going on real missions. Your time of practicing and training are over, and now you're ready to start collecting hearts."

"Oohkay? So where am I headed off?" she asked.

"Twilight Town, and you'll be paired up with Larxene," He warned. Merixa sighed, as she wasn't looking forward to working with Larxene. She has never worked with her, but she heard some nasty stories about her. She was very sardonic and sadistic, and just overall a grand witch. Merixa wasn't looking forward to it.

"She's waiting at Twilight Town, go now or you'll regret it," he warned again. Merixa raised her eyebrow, but left nonetheless.

She entered through the dark corridor, and made it to Twilight Town. She saw a blonde woman in a black cloak—most likely Larxene. She walked towards the woman, and called out her name.

"About _time_ you got here," she said in a very annoyed tone. "You better have been worth the wait."

"Let's just get this over with," Merixa said, walking a little ahead of Larxene. "We're just going to collect hearts, correct? Well, I don't want to waste any time, so let's go."

Merixa walked a little more ahead of Larxene, and stopped when she didn't hear footsteps. "Are you coming or not?"

Larxene glared at her, and simply stomped to where Merixa was. She started walking past her, and got out her knives. A heartless appeared in front of her, and with a quick jab to the thing, it disappeared. Merixa 's eyes lit up, she had never actually seen hand-to-hand combat. She found it rather interesting how Larxene was the only one who possessed this ability.

"You didn't use your knives," Merixa pointed out. "You were using hand-to-hand combat."

"Well, duh," Larxene said rudely. "I have really good agility, so it comes in handy."

"Interesting, would it work for me? Hand-to-hand combat?" Merixa asked.

"What? You wanna learn it?" Larxene replied. "I don't think you're fast enough, physically and mentally."

Merixa scoffed, and glared at the blonde. "I bet I can take out the pure-blood heartless with just one hit to their heads."

"Oh really?" she asked. "If you can do that, I'll acknowledge you somewhat."

"Please, I'm not like Roxas," Merixa said. "I heard about your mission with him. You don't think anything of him, am I right?"

Larxene scoffed at this remark, but nonetheless answered. "I'm guessing you don't think highly of him either, right?"

"I know I can do things better than him," she replied. "And I can hold a conversation unlike his mute self."

Larxene laughed out loud. She was starting to like Merixa, as she was pretty bitter towards the young boy. Merixa, on the other hand, was pretty serious. She _hated_ being compared to Roxas, and if anything, it was her pet peeve. Merixa sighed, and then scoffed. A bunch of heartless suddenly appeared around herself and Larxene, and Merixa noticed they were emblems. She growled in frustration, and ran up to the damned things.

She placed an attack on one of the heartless—A Red Nocturne—and it disappeared instantly, sending it's heart to Kingdom Hearts. Another one came at full speed towards Merixa, but she bashed it's head with the blade, and it died. She was in a bad mood, and nothing was getting in her way as far as she knew.

Larxene fought off the Yellow Operas, and she kept keeping her eye on Merixa. She was fighting like she was insane, her attacks were fairly quick, but really strong. Strong enough to kill off a Red Nocturne in one hit, and it only took Larxene three strikes to kill them.

Larxene of course, wasn't surprised. She had heard about her incident with Vexen, and was rather amazed how Merixa placed Vexen's life in danger. Unlike Roxas, Merixa had been around people of interest, minus Demyx. Zexion was one to note, as he taught Merixa how to even speak. He had taught her a lot of important things... things that would prove useful in the future.

Larxene looked as the emblems were slowly killed off, but then a bunch of pure-bloods appeared. She prepared to attack one, but as she began to run the heartless disappeared. She looked at Merixa standing there with her arm extended and her fist in the air, another pure-blood came running behind Merixa, but she turned around and kicked it _really_ hard. Larxene heard the impact of the kick as it was rather loud, and she only stared at Merixa.

She shook her head after, and composed herself. "I suppose you _can_ take out a pure-blood with just one hit."

as Merixa punched the last pure-blood, she looked at Larxene. She had a slight smirk on her face, and walked up towards her. "Like I said, I'm not Roxas. I'm not incompetent."

"I have to say though, you kick and hit pretty hard," Larxene commented.

"Let's report back," Merixa said.

**-x-**

After the mission was done, Larxene and Merixa parted ways. Larxene actually gave Merixa her word that she would acknowledge her, and that she has her respect for being a strong girl. Merixa wasn't interested, but thanked her anyway. Merixa had some time on her hands, and decided to walk around. She passed by Demyx, Zexion, and Xigbar and greeted them. Words were exchanged, but she ended them quickly.

She was only interested in speaking with one person, and that was Axel. She walked around the castle and tried finding him, but she wasn't getting any luck. She took a deep breath, and figured he was eating ice cream with Roxas. Go figure.

She lowered her head, and walked to her room. Along the way, she bumped into something soft. She looked up, and noticed it was Marluxia. She tilted her head, questioning why she never got the chance to talk to him, but she ignored it.

"Merixa, I believe?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, but I have heard quite a lot about you," he said interestingly enough. "You don't have powers like us, as demonstrated when you nearly put Vexen's life in danger. Or how you sent Xaldin flying back with just the snap of your fingers."

"And?" she asked. "What about it?"

"No one else in the castle is capable of doing that," he replied. "Don't you find it odd how you have special powers, yet you're _just_ like us?"

"N-no...," she stuttered.

"You're quite the nobody, just like Roxas," he said. "You two are very similar I've noticed, yet I never see you two together. I'm sure you both would have something in common."

Marluxia left without saying goodbye, and only snickered. Merixa was left there to think about what he said, and it kind of disturbed her. True, she almost killed Vexen, and she managed to make Xaldin fly for like, three seconds. But she was starting to question it now, maybe she is different from the rest?

As Merixa stood in the middle of the hallway wandering in her own mind, Axel began to walk from the other end of the hallway. He raised his eyebrow as he saw Merixa standing there, face totally depressed, and looking totally dead. He started to worry a bit, and hurried up his pace.

"Hey, Merixa?" he called out, but she was unresponsive. He waved a hand in front of her, but she still didn't respond. He began to worry a little more, so he lifted both his arms to grab her shoulders.

As she looked into his eyes, he couldn't help but notice how familiar they looked. The shape, colour, everything about them were familiar. He also noticed how very pretty they were, as they were very bright and big. He remembered staring into those same eyes, but he was only able to see dead eyes. Now, he was able to see something in them, he was able to see _life_ in them.

"...Axel?"

he was caught off guard as he heard his name, and looked down at the young girl. He shook his head, and let go of her shoulders. Her left eye-brow was raised, and she continued to stare at the very awkward-looking Axel.

"W-well, now you talk back," he laughed shyly. "You were like Roxas a while ago with your zombie like stand."

Merixa took a deep breath, and ignored Roxas' mentioning. She placed her hands on her hips, and smiled at Axel. "Say let's go get some ice cream."

"Sounds good," he replied smiling. They both walked out of the hallway and went to go to their usual place. Although he didn't realize it, Axel forgot to tell Merixa that Roxas meets up with him at the clock tower. So the chances of Roxas meeting up with them was pretty high.

**Roxas**

Roxas was standing in the grey room, and looked outside the window. He had just finished a mission, and was about to leave to meet up with Axel. As he turned around, he noticed Larxene walking up to him. He remembered his mission with her, and she was pretty rude. He hoped that she didn't come to talk to him just to say rude things.

"Well, well. If it isn't the dud," she said, causing Roxas to glare a bit.

"You know, there's someone here who _reeaally_ doesn't like you," she continued, pointing a finger at Roxas.

"Who?" was his only reply.

"The new girl, Merixa," she replied. "She doesn't think so highly of you, and she says she is better than you at everything. Oh, and that she can hold a conversation."

"What..?" he asked, a little shocked, and hurt that someone like Merixa said that. It's true that they haven't talked to each other in a while, but was Merixa really this rude? Larxene began to laugh, and bade farewell to Roxas.

Roxas closed his eyes, and thought about Merixa. He was really hoping to get to know her better, but with what was said he wasn't so sure now. Roxas gave out a long and deep sigh, and started walking to his room. He didn't really feel like meeting up with Axel.

**Merixa**

"Man, nothing sure beats hangin' out with your friend and eating ice cream," Axel said, taking a lick of his treat.

Merixa sat there as her ice cream dripped down her hand. She had been thinking on what Marluxia had told her, on how she wasn't like the rest. She had grown into someone, and she noticed, she was someone who was always smiling, and liked to talk. She felt pretty confident that she was now growing into her own personality, but she still felt she was still the same. She needed another change, or something that made her stand out... made her different.

"Say, Axel. How would you describe my personality now?" she asked, looking at Axel while taking a bite out of her ice cream.

"Well, you're happy, friendly, cheery and you're always smiling," he answered. "But when you get mad, you get _mad_. at least that's what I've heard from Larxene."

"What? She told you about our mission? I just finished not to long ago and she's already telling everyone?" Merixa sighed out of annoyance, Larxene sure knew how to make Merixa angry.

"That's Larxene for you," Axel replied. "But at least you'll be respected for that. No one will mess with you now, haha."

"Haha, _very_ funny," Merixa said sarcastically. "But anyways, what else is there about me?"

"Well, I don't know," Axel said. "There's this familiar yet mysterious air about you, and I don't have it figured out yet."

"I see... in that case," Merixa replied. "I want you to call me Aura from now on."

"...What?" Axel asked. "You can't change your name you know, or else the superior will get mad."

"What he doesn't know, won't kill him," she smirked. "Plus I really hate the name I was given. Aura sounds more... me."

"How?" he asked.

"A distinctive but intangible quality surrounding a person or thing—the definition of Aura," she said. "So basically what you said, how there's a familiar yet mysterious air about me."

"Yeah, you changed a lot, in a good way," he said, taking the last bite of his ice cream. "And there is that air about you. Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to call you Aura."

"I want everyone to call me that," she said. "I don't want to be called Merixa, it's so ugly."

"Haha, you got that right," laughed Axel. "Alright then, _Aura_, we should head back. We gotta wake up early for a mission."

"We have a mission together?" she asked.

"Yep, so sleep well," Axel laughed. She laughed with him, and they both returned to the castle. She was excited to go on another mission with Axel, as it had been a while since they've been on one together.

The only thing that's changed... are her feelings, and her name.

_From that day on, I was officially known as Aura.  
I was no longer the distant, mute, scared girl. I was no longer Merixa.  
I was a happy, friendly, honest and bubbly person. With a dangerous temper.  
My reputation rose quickly after my name change, and many of the members started realizing just how serious I was being.  
But... EVERYTHING changed after that._

* * *

YAY, name change for Merixa!  
I originally planned it to be at chapter ten, but meh.  
Hope you guys liked the chapter.

**Anna Shiki:**  
Love triangle, FTW!  
Stella, not FTW!  
And that, my friend, is a very good question.  
Will she or will she not, only my mind can tell.

**kingdomdisney:**  
DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN. DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

**Captainface:**  
Yeah, I sold it for personal reasons.  
But maybe when I get a job I'll be able to get another one.  
Yeah, they're going to be close from now on.  
Especially when Axel leaves to Castle Oblivion.  
I'm still thinking how it should look though, I don't want it too girly, or too tomboyish.  
Yep, identical[except for the colour] to the one on Marie's head.  
Well, she will. It's gonna be a love-hate relationship.

**TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1:**  
Yea I have it all planned out, well the rough idea at least.  
I know the plot of KH: 358/2, so I'm not totally out of the loop.  
I just want to get the feel by watching the videos.

**starlightmint72:**  
Oh my, thank you! That makes me feel happy. XD  
Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Alexandria Volturi:**  
Thank you!

**warrior of six blades:**  
No that's alright, everyone has lives. I don't expect you to sit on your sit and read 24/7, that's too cruel! Yes, oh cruelness. Aura and her triangle of love and doom. Quite fun to read if I do say so myself.

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
Yea really, don't. O-O  
She'll send you flying dead into next month. O_o  
And I really like that name. XD

**burry and bunny:**  
Haha, thanks!  
You'll notice her extreme temper problems, but hey, we all get people-killing-angry, right? -_-  
Yeah, well that'll change, and you'll be like WTF. Cuz it's really gonna get confusing.  
I mean like, she likes Axel as in _like_-like. And it's a friendship/love triangle, more friendship in KH2.

**sajere1:**  
Haha, yes. Love sucks. Literally.  
Marie/Axel? Don't you mean Aura/Axel?  
Meh, same people. Literally. Lol.  
I was honestly thinking of Aura/Riku at one point.  
I really and honestly believe those two would make a really great couple.

**an1995616:**  
Lol, I'm glad as well. ;D

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Lele! Long time no type!  
Yeah, it sucks. A lot. Especially when your trying to stuff it down a bag and throw it in a dumpster. Yeah, it's a shocking turn of events. XD And it only gets better.  
I assure you though, the Roxas/Aura time will be really lovey-emotional.  
I think you should totally make a fic! I would LOVE to read it, really!

**SkyeRockette:**  
Haha, it's okay. You have a life!  
And .GEE!  
I say hellllooooooooooo as well. I can't believe she's off Luna, but I'm so glad she has her own fic site. Which I should really join!  
Yes, she is developing rather well, I guess. But don't get her pissed. XD  
I hope you liked this chapter, and if it's up to par. XD  
And don't worry, it's going away. Although it's been a long time, I'm glad it's going away.


	9. Chapter Nine: When you left

Okay.

Preperation for 'Square Ace High' is well underway. Expect a chapter out by tomorrow or Friday.

And 'Bossman', a new original fanfic from me is coming out. It'll replace 'Once Upon A Dream', and will be my first slightly mature story.

Happy readings.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: When you left...**

_I guess it was bound to happen.  
At the time, I didn't know talking bad about someone had it's consequences.  
But now I do.  
Axel and I had to go on a mission—with Roxas.  
He had found what the negative stuff I said about him. Normally, I wouldn't have cared, but this kid had some kind of spell on me.  
I felt horrible for talking about him, even though I didn't want to admit it._

Aura awoke the next day feeling brand new. She was ready to introduce herself as Aura, not Merixa. She was also very excited about going on a mission with Axel, as she hadn't gone on one with him in a while. She walked out of her room and into the grey area, and saw Axel leaning against the wall.

"So, today we're going on a mission together?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're just suppose to wait for Roxas, since he's coming along," he answered. Aura suddenly got annoyed. She didn't want Roxas to come along, and she was suddenly not going to enjoy this mission.

"Alright, I checked in with Saix. We have to eliminat—"

Roxas stopped as he stared at Aura. He wasn't so sure what to feel about her now that he found out some pretty bad things she said about him, and he definitely didn't know what to say to her. He didn't at all feel angry, instead she was right. He was incompetent, and she _did_do a lot of things better than him. He wanted to show her that he was reliable, he really wanted a friendship with Aura, and he figured by showing her how strong he was, that he would get on her good side.

"Hey, Merixa," he greeted. "I guess we'll be working together. Let's make the most of it."

Aura nodded, although oddly. Roxas was being very kind to her, and she noticed. She had suddenly felt a pain in her chest, and she clutched it lightly. She didn't know what it was, but it was hurting. She looked back at Roxas, and all of a sudden, a feeling of guilt appeared. Seeing Roxas acting so kind made her feel horrible for saying what she said to Larxene, but she didn't want to apologize. She saw it as a sign of weakness, so she ignored it and hoped he never found out about it. She took a low sigh, and looked at Roxas, giving him a smile.

"Aura..." she started. "Call me Aura...Roxas."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at Axel, who merely smirked and said he'd explain after. Roxas smiled in return, and nodded, signalling for them to to head out. They all walked past through the portal, and headed for Twilight Town. Axel looked around, as well as Roxas. Aura walked a little ahead, and took in the air of Twilight Town, as she was always so fond of this world.

"Sheesh, don't talk my ear off," Axel said. "You guys ready or what?"

"Oh? Did I miss something?" asked Aura. Roxas shook his head while smiling, and she tilted her head. She was finding it amusing that Roxas participated in conversation, and she was starting to see, that he wasn't incompetent. Nonetheless, both her and Roxas nodded.

"Alright guys, you know the drill. We gotta collect hearts from the heartless," Axel explained. "Of course, we also have to eliminate some guardian. You guys will mostly be doing the collecting."

"Leave it to me," Roxas said. Aura looked at him, and nodded. She was feeling weird about him, but she was starting to like the new him.

Roxas, Axel and Aura began walking around the town, and didn't encounter anything so far. Aura was a little distracted also, as she was liking this new Roxas. She was really surprised how her day was going as well, she hadn't gotten seriously annoyed or angry like she did yesterday.

...And she was liking that.

"Heads up, Heartless coming this way," Axel alerted. Aura and Roxas faced the area where there was a huge sign that said 'GARAGE', and saw as heartless appeared. Aura was quite curious as to see how Roxas fights, and she was about to see it.

A bunch of rhapsodies popped up, and Axel immediately fought some, Roxas did the same, and swung his blade to take out two of the heartless. He quickly ran to attack the other heartless, and swung his blade once more to take out a couple of other heartless. Another set of heartless appeared, and Roxas took them out in no time.

Aura simply stood and stared in awe as she saw Roxas take out every single heartless, Axel wasn't even visible to her as Roxas the only person she was focused on. After the fight, Axel looked at Aura, and waved a hand in front of her. She shook her head, and closed her eyes for a second. She looked at Axel and then at Roxas.

"You're a really good fighter, Roxas," she confessed. "It's quite amazing."

This caused Roxas to look away while smiling, a small tint of pink was visible on his face, indicating that he was blushing. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, but he really liked that Aura was acknowledging him. Even gaining a mere compliment made him feel really welcomed by her.

"T-thanks..." he said. Axel looked at Roxas and noticed he was acting quite different, but he didn't mind much. He was actually pretty glad to see Roxas act more lively, and was pretty glad that his two close friends were getting along.

"Alright guys, let's keep going on," Axel suggested. They agreed, and continued walking to find more heartless. They walked to the area where the entrance to the train was, and more heartless appeared. Aura figured that she had to up her game as well, and show Roxas that she too was a great fighter.

A batch of heartless appeared near Aura, and she knew they weren't strong. They flew to her at a rapid speed, and she simply snapped her fingers, making them all disappeared. Both Roxas and Axel were shocked to see her special move, and she only smirked in return. She ran to the other batch of heartless, and spun around while swinging her blade, taking out a couple of the heartless. The other half she threw her Keyblade at, which made it return to her after taking out the rest of the heartless.

"What..." Axel started. "What just happened?"

Aura laughed, and looked at the two boys who were in mere shock. She put away her Keblade, and walked up to the boys. "I train a lot when I'm not with Demyx or Zexion. I... keep myself busy most of the time. So this is kind of my hobby."

"Damn!" Shouted Axel. "Larxene wasn't exaggerating when she described you fighting!"

Roxas looked away at the mention of Larxene, as he really didn't want to be reminded of what she said about him. He really didn't want to believe it, but the only way to clear it up is to actually confront Aura about it. It was going to be tough, but he had to do it... sooner or later.

Aura sighed, and started walking towards the tunnel beside the entrance to the train station. She waved her hand towards Axel and Roxas, signaling for them to come along. They did so, and they were well on their way to find the guardian. They walked through the tunnel, opening some gates and closing others, but they managed to get to the other side of the tunnel. They walked out, and Axel looked as an armoured heartless appeared, he gave out a huge sigh. "Guess that's our target."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Aura said, walking out in front with her Keyblade. "Let's kick some Guardian butt!"

"Of course!" Axel shouted, taking out his chakrams. "Time to have some fun! Come on Roxas, don't keep your head in the clouds!"

"Right!" said a very determined Roxas. He took out his Keyblade and started attacking one of the Guardian's minions. Aura was also working on taking out the other minion, while Axel took on the boss himself. Roxas landed a few solid attacks on the heartless, and went to cast a couple of spells. Aura, on the other hand, was blocking a lot of the attacks, and fired her unique spell, Dark Heart. The heartless stumbled, and Roxas came up to attack it very hard. Aura looked as he went back to attack the heartless he was previously fighting, and she was staring at how capable Roxas was. Her opinions about him were completely changed, and she was beyond convinced that he was no longer incompetent.

As Roxas finished taking care of the minion, he went to help Axel fight the Guardian. Aura shook her head and helped as well, she threw her Keyblade towards the heartless, and Roxas came in with a few attacks. Aura received her Keyblade back, and ran up to attack it.

The Guardian released a vicious attack on Roxas and Axel, which caused them to bend down on their knees. Aura gasped as she saw her teammates injured, and she went to see if she had any potions on her. She cursed lightly when she found out she didn't. Axel and Roxas also didn't have an potions so really...

They were all screwed.

The Guardian was about to attack Axel, but Aura jumped in just in time to block the attack. Axel comforted to Aura not to worry, but it wasn't helping as she was beginning to worry more. She looked at the heartless, and glared at it. Damn it for hurting her friends, damn it for even being _alive_.

As the heartless began to swing his weapon, Aura suddenly heard a voice that was sounding familiar every time it spoke.

_"It certainly must be hard, not having any healing items on you.  
But fear not, my dear.  
You have a power that can heal even the toughest of injuries.  
Just believe in it, believe in the healing heart."_

"Healing Heart!" Aura blurted out. She covered her mouth when she realized that the voice literally took over her voice to say the spell. Nonetheless, two pink hearts surrounded Axel and Roxas, and healed them immediately. They got up, and looked at Aura.

"What the heck, Aura?" said Axel. "Where are you getting these spells?"

"...That's what I would like to know," she said, hand still slightly covering her mouth. "It doesn't matter right now, we have to get rid of that heartless!"

"Right!" replied Roxas. He took notice of Aura's disturbed face, and was starting to wonder why she did that face. He couldn't about that now though, as a heartless was in need a vile beating.

Axel gave the heartless a good pounding, while Roxas provided minimal attacks. Aura looked at the heartless, and it was heading straight towards her. Both Axel and Roxas shouted for her to get out of the way, but she merely snapped her fingers out of instinct, which sent the heartless flying back a few ways. It was coming towards Roxas, and he simply swung his blade, making the heartless disappear after so many poundings. It's hearts was successfully collected, and Axel sighed out of relief.

"Mission accomplished," he said. "I gotta say, Roxas, you're pretty good with that Keyblade of yours. I'm impressed."

"And Aura!" he shouted. He ran up to Aura and placed her in a headlock, she at first didn't realize it, but then the lock got tighter, and she looked at him with her eye brow raised. "Man, if we didn't have you, we'd be goners!"

"I'm glad you guys are okay," she said. "But I'm kinda bushed."

"Why don't we get ourselves a treat?"

**Twilight Town clock tower**

Axel, Roxas and Aura all sat on top of the clock tower, and were eating their ice cream. A moment of silence appeared before Axel spoke. "Man, I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do."

"Huh? Why?" asked Roxas. Aura wasn't much attention, mainly due to the fact that the voice took over her body that moment. She was still disturbed about it, but that quickly changed when heard the words that definitely hurt to hear.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna be away," responded Axel.

"Oh.." was all Roxas could say. Aura wanted to shout and say why he had to be away, but she was feeling so depressed. Her face lowered instead, and she wasn't eating her ice cream. Axel saw both of them, and started feeling bad, his two friends were pretty upset by it.

"Since your my buddies, I guess I can fill you guys in," he said. "I'm gonna be at Castle Oblivion for a while."

"What's that?" asked Roxas.

"The organization's got a second castle placed in the world between worlds," he explained. "It's called Castle Oblivion, got it memorized?"

"Yeah," Roxas Responded. "I wish people told me these things."

A moment of silence appeared again, and this time, it was dreading. Axel, Roxas, nor Aura didn't know what to say. It was obvious that Axel was going to be missed, as dramatic as that sounded. Both Roxas and Aura replied a lot on Axel, so for him to be leaving was like leaving a huge gap for both of Keyblade wielders.

"Well, I gotta head and get ready, fun, fun, fun," Axel said sarcastically. "You guys take your time."

Axel left, and Roxas and Aura were left alone. A sad silence was apparent, and Aura merely looked at the sunset. Roxas continued eating his ice cream, whereas Aura's completely melted. She looked at her gloves, and they were all wet. She gave a low and deep sigh, and began to get up.

"I'm gonna go clean my gloves," she said, giving a slight smile. "Silly me forgot to eat my ice cream."

Roxas nodded, and just stared at Aura. She couldn't help but feel bad about saying all those horrible things about him, so in her own way, she apologized. "You really proved me wrong Roxas. You're an excellent fighter, and you're able to hold a conversation somewhat."

She smiled at Roxas one last time before going back to the castle, and he merely stared until she was no longer visible. He sat there eating his ice cream until he was done eating it completely. He raised it up above him, and saw that the stick had the worlds 'WINNER' on them.

_I think from that day one, I never got angry at Roxas.  
Every single day with him was exciting.  
And as we got to know each other, I found myself falling in love.  
But in the end, that changed..._

* * *

Yay, really long update but I finally got this chapter out! There was an error going around so I couldn't update. I hope you guys liked the chapter though, and I will have the other chapter out pretty soon.

Also... **I'M HAVING ANOTHER CONTEST!**  
Go to my deviantart for more details. [Username SWIRL3Y]  
Or for better access, go here: [just close the spaces.]

www. swirl3y . deviantart .com/journal/39543089/#comments

**starlightmint72:**  
Thank you!  
Yeah, that's what I'm doing as well. It gets boring, but I'm sucking it up.

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Ahaha, thanks!  
And yes, as you can see Roxas and Aura are now officially on good terms.  
I guess changing your name _can_ make you feel like a brand new person.  
Let's just hope it stays like this...  
Yeah, I guess. And yay for name change!  
Awesome! Is it published already? I want to read it!  
And yeah, I still sometimes feel crappy, but I Move on.

**TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1:**  
I initially thought of Marie/Riku, since it would be really easy to write about.  
But then I figured I'd get a better plot using Sora. And lo and behold. Great plot. XD  
Well, Sora did forget about Marie while in Castle Oblivion, but he is sleeping to regain those memories, as well as others. Marie also forgot about Sora, and alot of other things. The reason being is because Kingdom Hearts, or Stella, doesn't want her to suffer with memories of Axel, Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus. [Even though she'll suffer in KH2.] and the memories of the castle were unwanted in her eyes.  
So in order for Stella to erase those memories she just made Marie forget everything in total to make it easier erasing the ones that she doesn't want Marie to remember.

**Captainface:**  
Haha, your hate for her radiates. XD  
Yes she does, and this chapter is the start of her friendship and relationship with Roxas.  
Yeah it started out as hate, but now it's going into love. ^^.

**Ruciro Katsura:**  
It's perfectly fine.  
And thanks for the advice, although it hasn't been settled. I've given up and just... not gonna think of love anymore. ^^  
And ouch, I love soccer, and wtf? Nailed by soccer ball that came out of nowhere? That's really... wow. I feel bad for your ball history.

**SisterOfScarletDevil1:**  
Yes indeed, my friend. It can really change who you are.  
And that my dear, has already begun. Expect more love between the two.

**Alexandria Volturi:**  
Thanks!

**warrior of six blades:**  
Thank you!  
Well, you'll be seeing a lot of Aura and Roxas from now on, since Axel is temporarily out of the picture. And now you know how she got her name!

**kingdomdisney:**  
Yay for review!

**SkyeRockette:**  
It is, I completely love it!  
Haha, yeah. Aura is very much the thinking type... just not when she gets mad.  
Yep, she does! But that changes from now on since they're going to Castle Oblivion.  
Thank you!

**Sajere:**  
Haha, I won't.  
Marie and Axel would make a good couple, and I think you'll like the ending for this story.  
Well, at least her scene...  
Marie and Riku, they are a good couple, aren't they?  
Omg, love quadrangle! XD

**Anna Shiki:**  
They will..  
Screw Sora and Riku![for now] It's all about Roxas/Aura at the moment.

**burry and bunny:**  
Thanks! Haha, yeah it's actually pretty fun.  
Well all the hate jumped out the window to let the love live! XD  
Yeah, her name is hard to pronounce. It's like Mereeza. Lol

**fictionalcharacterwish:**  
Thanks, hope you stick around!

**mysterygirl123:**  
Well, the problems that will ensue, and her love for Roxas will change.


	10. Chapter Ten: first words

www. swirl3y . deviantart .com/journal/39543089/#comments

Holy man! Two updates! Cannot believe! Mind about to blow!  
...Hope you guys enter for my contest!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: First words**

_Can I fully say I don't hate the kid? No.  
But something was there, and it was growing.  
I did get mad at times, even annoyed, but he always smiling at me.  
I really did love staring into his eyes.  
And I really did love him...  
But I couldn't forgive him for what he did, even if it wasn't a big.  
It hurt a lot..._

"I have to ask him what I won..." was what Aura heard before entering the grey area.

"What did you win?" she asked, looking at the stick.

"Huh? Oh, I wanted to ask Axel what I won," he said, looking at the stick as well.

"We'll both ask him when he comes back," She said, smiling at Roxas. "Saix told me to meet him here, so I'll see you around."

"I'll come along," he said, stopping her as she was walking. She turned around, and nodded, he walked up to her and they both walked towards Saix.

"Well, I'm glad you both came at the same time," Said Saix. "You two will be spending a lot of time together... while executing missions alongside Xion."

"Roxas, you are in charge," he explained. "Aura, you will provide provide protection. Make sure to protect Xion and Roxas."

"Will do," Aura replied. Roxas also nodded, and agreed as he looked at Xion. He walked through the portal, as did Aura. She smiled at Xion as she passed. Xion walked through last.

The three of them passed through the portal to enter Twilight Town, and Aura walked a little ahead of the two. She was feeling really... light. Changing her name, being nice to Roxas... and making a new friend certainly made Aura feel really good. She heard Roxas give the go, but Xion stayed silent. Aura turned around and smiled at two, and in return Roxas smiled as well.

"Well, boss," she said, making Roxas blush slightly. "What's our mission?"

"Um, we have to eliminate a heartless named Poison plant," he replied. "I hope we can get rid of it, though."

"No sweat! With the three of us fighting, we'll get it down in no time," she said. Roxas smiled at her cheery attitude, and she laughed. The three advanced through the town, until they were blocked by a couple of heartless. Roxas and Aura took out their blades, and started attacking the heartless. They also noticed that Xion was not participating in the fight, as she merely watched the two fight. None of them really minded, and figured that she was still getting used to fighting.

After the fight, they proceeded to continue with their mission. Aura attempted to try and make conversation with Xion, but she was not much of a talker. She was in understanding though, as she had not seen or heard of Xion, she figured that Xion was rather busy to talk.

"Say, fighting these heartless are getting pretty easy," she told to Roxas, who merely nodded and agreed.

...He was another one to work on his talking skills, but she was glad that she finally talking to him. Although not as she expected, she was making progress with him. They continued walking through town, until they got to the tunnels. Roxas walked a little ahead of Aura, just so if any heartless popped out, he'd be the first to know.

They walked through a little more through the tunnels, until they found what they were looking for, the poison plant. Both Roxas and Aura took out their weapons, and she stayed close to Roxas. He ran towards the heartless, and delivered the first attack. She ran in after swinging her blade at the oversized plant, and after dealing some hefty attacks. Roxas ran behind the plant, and Aura ran in front of it, both dealing damage from the front and back. In a matter of minute, the plant was beginning to slow down, until Aura attacked him. He fell afterwards, and they both put away their Keyblades.

Aura jumped a bit out of joy, she was feeling so happy today, and she didn't know why. She looked over to Roxas, and raised her hand in the air. He merely tilted his head, and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"High-five!" she shouted. "It's a cool way of saying 'we did it!' you just smack your hand against mine."

Roxas followed Aura's instructions, and smacked his hand against hers. She laughed and smiled really wide, which made him smile in return. She raised her hand in front of Xion, but she didn't respond. Aura lowered her hand, and smiled at Xion. "It was really nice going on a mission with you, Xion."

Still no response.

"I've got someplace to be," Roxas interrupted. "Go ahead and RTC without me."

"Huh?" questioned Aura. Xion stared a bit before going through the portal, and Aura was left alone with Roxas. "What's up?"

"I just... gotta go somewhere," he told her. "So you can RTC without me."

Aura dropped her shoulders, and looked at him before leaving. He quickly turned around and looked at the clock tower before walking there.

**Clock tower**

Roxas sat atop the clock tower, with his ice cream in hand. He looked to his sides, and no one was there. He sighed, and continued eating his treat.

"You could have told me you were coming here," a familiar voice said. Roxas turned around, and saw Aura standing by the entrance. She smiled at him, and took a seat beside him. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," he said. A silence was placed between him until he spoke again. "...It feels different."

"Because Axel's not here?" she asked, to which he replied yes. She could relate, Axel was sort of a connection to them of both. He was a safe place to her, and he was a comforting companion to him. In the end, Axel was both their friends.

"Well, I'm not Axel. But we still have each other to talk to," she comforted. "You can... ask me what a word means and... I'll have a definition for you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, before really speaking to Axel or you, I spent most of my time with Zexion," she explained. "He taught me a great value of things, I would also read the dictionary every night."

"Oh," he said. "What does... 'love', mean?"

"A strong positive emotion of regard and affection," she replied. "It's basically an emotion, which we don't have, I think."

"You 'think'?" he asked. "Axel told me that we can't have emotions since we don't have hearts."

"True..." she replied. "But I get angry sometimes, anger is an emotion."

For some reason, Roxas was reminded about what Larxene said to him. It was a good time to confront it about Aura, but he was a little hesitant. He didn't know why, but perhaps it was because he didn't want it to be the truth. "Larxene told me that you said I was incompetent, and couldn't hold a conversation. Is that true?"

Aura felt her breathing going irregular, and she took a deep breath. Anger was slowly rising within Aura, and it wasn't directed at Roxas. It was at Larxene, and right now, Aura wanted nothing more than to rip her vocal cords out of her body. But that would have to wait, because right now she had to clean up the mess Larxene put her in.

"At first it was, but I was jealous," she said. "I know you and Axel and everyone else might we can't have emotions, but I do. I really think we can bear emotions even if we don't have hearts. I've kept track of the emotions I've had, even recording them and finding about them through research."

Roxas wasn't understanding Aura a lot, but he did feel for her when she said that she believes she could bear emotions. He wasn't entirely sure what emotions even meant, but he did know they were for people with hearts. He kind of wanted to believe Aura, but he also wanted to believe Axel.

"I don't mind," he said. "You're not mad now so.."

"Yeah, exactly," she said. "By the way, why did you want to know about love?"

"I read the word in a book Zexion left behind."

"Oh," was all she could say. In truth, although she never really worded it, she was missing Zexion. He was the first person to teach her almost everything, and she was really grateful to him. She just hope he came back fast so he could continue to teacher about even more stuff, like it should be.

"Well, let's call it a day," she said. "We're probably going to have more missions like this."

"...Yeah," he replied. They both finished up their treats, and left to go back to the castle. Roxas was feeling a lot better about what happened, especially since Aura stated, although subtly, that she doesn't think those thoughts anymore.

He was feeling a lot better now.

**The next day – mission with Xion**

As Aura suspected, the three of them, Roxas, Aura and Xion, were sent on a mission together. It was a fairly easy task, just to eliminate some heartless, like always. There was nothing out of the ordinary, and they were able to finish up their mission in no time. Aura found the mission to be quite boring until they finished of course, where Roxas and Aura were taken by surprise by Xion's random action.

The three of them went back to the portal, and Xion stared at both of them. Roxas looked at her, and smiled. "We've gotta go somewhere, so go on without us."

Roxas began to walk towards the tower, but Aura didn't move yet. She was however, surprised to hear Xion for the first time.

"R...Roxas," she said, in a low and quiet voice. Roxas' eyes lit up, and Aura looked at Xion.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"Your name...It's Roxas, isn't it?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Yeah, Xion," he said. "That's right."

Aura smiled at Xion as she left through the portal, and looked at Roxas. He was also smiling, which made Aura even more happy. She walked towards Roxas, grabbing his arm, and he looked at her while smiling. They both walked towards the clock tower, content and feeling satisfied.

**-x-**

Roxas and Aura sat eating their ice cream, and silence filled the air, yet it was not awkward silence. They both kept eating, until Roxas looked up into the sky. "Was my name the first thing Xion ever said?"

Aura tilted her head, and looked at the sky with Roxas. "It certainly seems that way, I bet it makes you feel happy. I think it's a compliment for someone's first words to be your name."

Roxas looked down below, and then looked at Aura. "What were your first words?"

Aura looked at Roxas, took a bit from her ice cream and then looked back at him. "Kingdom Hearts."

"What?" he said. "How did you know about Kingdom hearts?"

"I don't know, I was just... born with the knowledge of knowing it's name."

_Why was I born with the knowledge of knowing the name Kingdom Hearts?  
I had never really thought about it much, until that talk with Roxas.  
I wanted to know...  
What was my connection to Kingdom Hearts?_

* * *

Yay for fast update!  
Hope you guys liked it. And don't forget about my CONTEST!

www. swirl3y . deviantart .com/journal/39543089/#comments


	11. Chapter Eleven: three keys

Hurp durrr.

Check out the contest I'm holding on my profile!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Three keys**

_Most of the time, I'm always thinking of something.  
But spending time with Roxas and Xion on the missions didn't make me think much.  
I was experiencing fun, and it was a great feeling.  
And for that little time that I had, everything felt...  
Just right._

Aura woke up, and walked out to the grey area. She was sure another mission with Xion and Roxas would ensue, so she was going to hang out in the area until Roxas appeared in the area. As she arrived there, she noticed Xion was already there. She smiled and approached her.

"Hiya, Xion," she greeted. "Or good morning, which ever suits you best."

Xion didn't respond, and right when Aura was going to say something, Roxas appeared. He looked around first, and smiled at both of the girls. "Good morning, Aura, Xion."

"Mornin', Roxas," greeted Aura. No response came from, Xion, until Roxas had asked her what was wrong.

"Good...morning, Roxas," she said. She looked at Aura, and nodded at her. "...Aura."

Saix came in, and looked at the three. "Completed your preparations? Good. I've assigned you three to eliminate a giant heartless in Twilight Town. Leave ASAP."

With that, Saix left, and Aura gave a weird look. Nonetheless Roxas, Aura and Xion left for Twilight Town. As soon as they arrived, Xion stopped, and looked at both of them. "Roxas... Aura."

Roxas and Aura both stopped and looked at Xion. Aura tilted her head, while Roxas merely stared. Xion touched her hood, and began to lower it. As she did, Roxas saw a short, black-haired girl with blue eyes. However, for Aura, she saw a short, blonde haired girl with green eyes. Aura began to feel weird as her appearance looked too familiar to her.

"Good luck to the both of you," said Xion. Roxas was taking in her appearance, and thus blushed.

"T-thanks," he said. He didn't hear Aura say thanks so he looked at her, and found her staring at the ground. "Aura?"

Aura slowly looked at Roxas, and then at Xion. She was still finding it hard to look at Xion, but she nonetheless looked at her. "Thanks, Xion. Good luck to you as well."

the three of them begin walking around the town, and fight some heartless along the way. Aura was still trouble about Xion looking so familiar, but she had to let it go and focus on the mission. They walked past the garage, and made it all the way to the entrance of the train station. They stopped after realizing that the heartless they were after did not appear, but as Aura turned around she gasped, causing the other two to turn around.

Roxas got out his Keyblade, and examined the heartless. "What is _that?_"

"Our target!" shouted Xion.

"You guys ready for this?" asked Roxas. Xion nodded, and Aura took our her Keyblade, also nodding.

Both Roxas and Aura attacked the heartless, but it was rather difficult. The thing was so huge, and Roxas had to jump real high in order to attack it. Aura threw her blade like a boomerang at the heartless, which caused some good damage. It disappeared and returned to her, and she ran up to attack it close up. Xion helped a little by throwing fire-like bombs at the heartless, and warning the other two to watch out.

The heartless looked at Roxas, preparing to attack. It took a swift at Roxas, and he managed to block the attack, however, his Keyblade flew from his grip, and landed near Aura. She gasped a little, seeing Roxas defenseless. She prepared herself for the heartless, but as soon as she ran she felt a soft wind pass her. She looked behind and noticed Xion was not near.

She looked back, and noticed Xion had just slashed the heartless. It disappeared, and she looked at Roxas. Aura walked up to them, and was shocked beyond belief.

"Whoa! Xion, I didn't know you could use the Keyblade!" exclaimed Roxas. Aura looked at Xion, although she felt a little off by it, she was really happy knowing there was another Keyblade wielder other than herself and Roxas.

"Neither did I..." she confessed.

"You were great," Roxas admitted. "I think you deserve a little something extra."

Xion questioned what Roxas meant, and simply looked at him. Roxas walked a little closer to the entrance of the train station, and simply looked back, smiling.

"Yeah, the icing on the cake," he said. "C'mon, there's this place."

Xion followed Roxas, and Aura stared for a bit before going. She was feeling really something, and she knew the feeling all too well. Jealousy. She wasn't sure why she was jealous, but she really didn't like the feeling. She also didn't know why, but the world 'love' had suddenly popped into her head. She had a worried look on her face, as she was realizing something.

Was she starting to like Roxas?

**Clock Tower**

"How'd you find such a great place?" asked Xion. Looking around the place.

Roxas looked at the ice creams he had in his hand, he gave one to Xion as he smiled. And he looked at Aura, and also gave one to her. "Heere ya go."

"Sea-salt ice cream," he explained to Xion. She simply stared at it, and Roxas looked at her. "Go on, try it."

Xion did what she was told, and tried the ice cream. Her face was a little contorted, from coldness of the ice cream and the unique taste the treat had. "It's sweet, but salty, too."

"It's really good, right?" he asked. "Me, Axel and Aura always meet up here to eat some after work, right Aura?"

He didn't receive a response, and looked at Aura. She was looking at the sky, while letting her ice cream melt. Roxas tilted his head, and lightly tapped Aura's shoulder. She jumped lightly, and looked at Roxas and Xion. She smiled lightly as she took a bite of her ice cream. "Whatcha talkin' about?"

"How we always meet here to eat ice cream," explained Roxas.

"Oh, right!" she said. "This ice cream is Axel's favorite."

"Sounds like you guys like it, too!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Heh, yeah," responded Roxas. "I don't remember it too well, but Axel said he took me here on my first day. Then he gave sea-salt ice cream after my first mission. Said it was the icing on the cake."

"Were you there too, Aura?" asked Xion.

"No, but Axel basically did the same for me, along with Roxas," she said. "We've hung around a lot, Axel and I."

"You guys must be close," said Xion.

"He was my first friend," replied Roxas.

"As well as mine," added Aura.

"Friend?" Xion asked. "Do you think I could be a friend?"

Roxas laughed again, looking at Xion. "When Axel gets back let's ask him. Then the four of us can eat ice cream together!"

Xion smiled, and nodded. She looked at Aura and she smiled at her, she was feeling happy to know that she was making friends, especially with those like her—those who can wield the Keyblade.

_Although that day with Xion was fun, it also changed a lot of things.  
The more days we spent together, the more I got jealous.  
But there were times where I didn't have to get jealous.  
But even to this I still wonder...  
Was it me?  
or..._

* * *

Yay, finally finished chapter eleven.

So, with that last part, I'm sure most of you have a slight idea of whats to come.  
A lot of drama, fluff, and possibly heartbreak?

Only time will tell.

**starlightmint72:**  
Aww, hope you feel better!  
And thanks! I hope you do.  
And thanks! I'm glad you think she's getting interesting.

**kingdomdisney:**  
Yay for happiness! XD

**Anna Shiki:**  
Ahaha, yes.  
Well, I don't think I have said anything to denounce that, but the relationship is complicated. A true love triangle, I must.  
As for Roxas, yes. She does have genuine and real feelings for him.  
And yes, yes there is. Although I assure you that Aura will never see Marie. Not until the very end, I think. And thank you!

**warrior of six blades:**  
Thank you!  
I never am good with fight scenes, and I totally dread them. So thank you for complimenting me on that. It will be explained why she hated Roxas in soon time, maybe in the next chapter.  
And thank you, I hope to get this done, because I really want to start on my KH2 fanfic. SO BADLY.  
As for the contest, I am usually busy taking care of my niece, so if you can, just go to my profile. The link should be there to get you to the info on my contest.

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
I know, right? And another two are coming up, this being one of them.  
Ahaha, I'm not so sure on that one. Xion has arrived, and things are about to get very dramatic.  
And that sucks, send me a message when you do though. I really am interested on what it is about.  
Haha, yes. She is beginning to see the light.  
...To bad things are going to be heading in the dark. ;)  
Oohh! I hope you enter!

**Hopereincarnated:**

Thank you so much! I really am glad you're enjoying the series.

**pokemonsora01 :**

Why, thank you!

Well, I'm certainly glad you remembered, and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters.


	12. Chapter Twelve: A hug can heal us

**Chapter Twelve: A hug can heal us**

_I didn't know what to think when I first got word._  
_The only thing I could really think about is that I hope it isn't some I care about._  
_But that didn't matter, because in the end, it was someone I cared about._  
_That was the first time I had experienced sadness._  
_It hurt... a lot._

It was hard to take in.

It was hard to take in that a member sent to Castle Oblivion was terminated. The news were heard not too long ago, but it had gotten out quick. And in time, it eventually got to Aura. She had been in her room, reading a book that Zexion had left behind, and was at peace and calm. Xigbar was the one to break the news to her, and all she could do was wonder who the member was.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you," said Xigbar. "You're all depressed looking now."

"Well, can you blame me?" she responded. "Zexion and Axel are on that mission. I'm close with both of them."

"You act as if you have feelings," Xigbar noticed. "It makes me wonder sometimes..."

Xigbar left Aura's room wondering about the girl, as she was certainly acting out like she had feelings. It was rather interesting to note though, and he figured Saix would be interested in knowing. Of course he had to hurry since he had a mission with Roxas. Aura sat on her bed, not really interested in reading her book anymore. She was certainly focused on something else, and it wasn't leaving.

"What if it was Zexion?" she questioned out loud. "Or worse... Axel."

She sat on her bed wondering about it, and it was only getting worse. She took a deep breath, and noticed someone at the door. It was Roxas, and he smiled lightly before walking in her room. He walked slowly, and cautiously, he also heard word that a member was terminated, and wasn't feeling so top dilly.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, sitting beside Aura. "Did you hear what happened?"

"Yeah, I did." She looked around the room, too embarrassed to show it to Roxas. She was certainly experiencing sadness, but didn't want to show or explain it to Roxas if he didn't know.

"I hope Axel's okay," he said, looking at the floor. "I hope he comes back soon, we all need to eat ice cream soon."

"Heh, yeah," she replied. "But I guess he is lucky, since he's probably getting a good workout just fighting. And those ice creams are fattening, haha."

Roxas laughed lightly, he was certainly happy to see Aura not being gloomy, as he liked her being happy and smiling all the time. He didn't know why, but her smile and laugh always made him feel so content. He didn't really like her angry self, and it kind of scared him. There have been a few times where she got annoyed, especially that one incident where she felt a shiver even when the window wasn't opened. She clung onto him, and teased him about being better than him. He had blushed a little, but didn't really much. But now that she was nothing but happy, he was starting to feel something.

He didn't know what it was, but every-time he saw her, his stomach would do turns. Of course, it was never like this the first few days they knew each other, but that was when she was very bitter. Roxas believed that it was because since she changed her name, it was as if she changed her whole self. He wasn't complaining however, since he liked it very much. He was actually hoping to go on a mission with her and Xion, but he got stuck with Xigbar.

Xion was also another person that made Roxas feel very happy, and he also didn't know why. Them becoming friends off the bat was something Roxas liked, it didn't take a lot of work unlike with Aura. Of course, both girls were different, and he had to understand that. He sighed, and remembered about his mission.

"I was hoping to go on a mission with you and Xion, " he said. "But I got stuck with Xigbar."

"Oooh, good luck with him," she said, laughing. "He'll tire you out."

Roxas laughed and agreed. The room got suddenly quiet, and Roxas looked at Aura. She was looking down the floor with a frown on her face. Roxas sighed again, and couldn't help but feel the same. He knew she was feeling down because of the news, he didn't know what to do, until he thought of something.

He shifted himself so he was facing Aura, and without giving it a second to actually think about doing what he was about to do, he shifted closer to Aura and wrapped his arms around her.

She was caught off guard, and her eyes went wide. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Aura's eyes softened. Although awkwardly, she returned the hug, and softly sighed. It was odd, but she felt really good hugging Roxas. But in the end, she just had to ask.

"Why are you hugging me?" she asked, looking at the surrounding behind him.

"I heard hugs make people feel better," he said. "We're both concerned about our comrades at Castle Oblivion, so I'm making us feel better."

Aura laughed lightly, and hugged him tighter. She wasn't really feeling better, but she was really starting to fall for Roxas. Despite the times where the unexplained anger would appear, she really did care for him. She wanted to go on all her missions with him alone, and she wanted to just stay and talk about everything and anything with him.

But then there was Axel. He was definitely her sanctuary, and she just felt so in tune with herself with him. He made her laugh, smile and was completely friendly with her. Axel did truly made Aura feel as if she really did have a heart. She wouldn't be able to handle if Axel was the one who was terminated.

Aura parted from the hug, and gave Roxas a kind and sincere smile. He looked at her, and got up from the bed. "We'll all go eat ice cream when I come back."

"Don't take _too_long, spike," she said, smirking. "I don't have a mission today, so I'm going to suffer from boredom."

Roxas laughed, and bade farewell to Aura. She waved her hand as he left the room, and continued to sit and stare at the door. She was right when she said she was going to be bored.

She sighed, and plopped herself on her bed. She figured a nice nap would take away some time before Roxas came back.

_I was really starting to fall for this kid, and something inside of me told me not to.__But the other part told me to pursue.  
I was stupid enough to pursue.  
I also remembered that day, with the dream, Roxas, and of course.  
__Not waking up for a while..._

* * *

Oh. mah. God.

You guys! You are so awesome! I'm only on chapter twelve and this story has reached more than a hundred reviews! I feel really honoured, considering that I really feel that this is not such a great story. [Mainly because I'm out of my comfort zone and writing about a game that I haven't even got to play!]

Love you guys so much, man!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: We all fall down

**Chapter Thirteen: We all fall down**

_It felt like forever waiting for Roxas to get back on his mission.  
Or it might have been the dream I had.  
A dream that explained so much, yet kept me thinking even more.  
I couldn't tell anyone that dream though, because after waking up...  
I was sent right back into dreamland._

__**The Dream**

Aura stood as she looked around her.

She was standing in a dark area, with no end. The sky was pitch black and the floor consisted of white sand. Her feet did not sink in the sand, and in return, the sand did not enter her shoes. There were no noises, and there was no one in sight. She found it hard to see anything, with the pitch black sky surrounding everything.

She squinted her eyes as a bright and giant door appeared in front of her. She saw nothing else, and decided to approach this door. She walked slowly, and took in the air that was blowing against her. As she walked, she noticed the floor was changing. It had changed from the white sand, to a grassy field with assorted colored flowers. The sky also began to change, from the pitch black sky was born a bright blue one. With clouds as white pure snow, and birds chirping as they fly with grace through it.

Aura stopped walking, as she had approached the door. The surrounding was now more vibrant, more colourful, and she felt more calm and at peace. She smiled as she stared at the door, and extended her hand to it. The door opened, and a soft breeze passed by her. She closed her eyes, and smiled as the nice breeze flew through her.

As Aura walked through the door, she was suddenly floating. Her surrounding was pure white, but it wasn't blinding. The colour was soft, and Aura felt at ease.

"You may not know it, but your dream has lead you to me," a voice very familiar to Aura said. "We have met countless of times, for I was the one to introduce you to your Keyblade."

Aura looked around, but did not find anyone. She tried to speak, but no sound came out of her cords.

"My power is vast," it said. "It is so strong, that it has prevented you from speaking."

Aura glared at nothing, pretending that someone, _anyone_ was there with her, but no one was there, and she had no choice but to listen to the voice that she had been hearing for a while now.

"You are growing, and yet... you no nothing, of anything. Your comrades know you are different from them, they know you are something more than just a 'nobody'. You wield a Keyblade, and posses unique powers, and the only thing you were able to say was 'Kingdom Hearts' when you were first born." The voice spoke with a hint of sternness and slight anger.

Aura could do nothing but hear the voice, she could not speak, could not act out or attack for there was nothing to attack.

"Answer me this, what do you know about Kingdom Hearts?" said the voice. Aura was starting to feel funny, as she felt her limbs move on her own. Her body went numb after, and her face went stiff. She felt her mouth slowly open, and began to talk.

"Kingdom Hearts will help us become whole," she heard herself speak. She was not speaking, it was the voice that was making her speak.

"Who has given you this information?" the voice asked.

"My Lord, Xemnas," she replied.

"Listen carefully," said the voice. "Whatever they promise you, do not believe. Be weary of your comrades, and trust no one. You are not needed as of now to their plans, but when the time comes, they will betray you. Do _not_trust any of them."

Aura couldn't believe what this voice was saying. How could she not trust her comrades? They were like family, bringing her in when she had nowhere no go, how could they possibly betray her?

"You will undergo a change soon," said the voice. "It will change who you will become, and it will let you see who you should really trust."

Aura began to feel herself move, and when her face began to loosen up, she opened her mouth, and tried to say something. However, she was felt with a strong wind that pulled her down.

**Aura's room**

Aura abruptly woke up, and was out of breath. She had woken up feeling as if she was being pulled down. She was sweating, and frightened. Her dream was definitely not a pleasant one. She shook her head to calm her down, and looked around. She was in her room, and that was a good sign. She pinched herself, and felt the pain, that too, was another good sign.

She got up, and walked outside of her room. She walked into the gray area, and saw Xigbar talking with Demyx. She sighed, knowing that if Xigbar had returned, then Roxas was back as well. She walked towards the two, and they smiled as she showed up.

"Hey you two," she said, smiling at them. "What's going on?"

"Uh, nothing," Demyx said, a little nervous. "Right, Xigbar?"

"As if." said the nobody. "Roxas completely passed out, he's in his room. He doesn't look like he's waking up anytime soon."

"What!" she exclaimed. Worried had filled her head, and she began to breath irregularly. "What happened? What did you do to him?"

Aura took out her Keyblade, and pointed it an inch away from Xigbar's face. He freaked out a bit, knowing that making Aura angry is a bad path to take. Demyx on the other hand, completely freaked out, and walked—actually ran—from the scene.

Xigbar gulped down his fear, and raised his hands in the air. "I don't know. I walked passed the corridor, but he never came. I went back and saw him lying down, passed out on the floor."

"Oh god," said Aura. "He's in his room, right?"

Xigbar nodded, and Aura instantly left. After a moment of silence, Demyx came back into the room, he was still freaked out, but at least she was gone. "Man, you really almost had it bad. She was _really_angry! Had she used her power, the whole castle would've crumbled down!"

"As if," replied Xigbar. "But at least she's not in the room. And I need a drink."

**-x-**

Aura walked into Roxas' room, and saw him sleeping soundly on his bed. She took a deep breath, and walked towards him. She sat down near him, and lightly placed her hand on his cheek. She patted his cheek, seeing if she could wake him up, but nothing.

She had a sad look on her face, and momentarily looked at space beside his head. Her eyes had begun to well up, but she pushed back the feeling. She was so frightened of losing Roxas, and with Axel out doing a dangerous mission, he was also at risk of going away for good.

Aura shook her head and fought back the feeling of crying. She didn't even care that she was experiencing a new feeling, all she wanted was for Roxas and Axel to come back. To come back to her. She looked at Roxas sleeping, and sighed. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she saw a completely different person.

Roxas was no longer Roxas. His hair had changed style, and colour. It was spiked on all sides, and the colour was brown. His skin was also tanned, and his face structured changed completely. A feeling of hate had suddenly grew in her, and she glared at the new looking Roxas.

Aura's head began to glow, and she closed her eyes. A sudden image appeared, and she saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes looking into a pod, staring at the boy that Roxas had turned into.

"Sora..." was all that the girl said.

Aura opened her eyes, and looked at Roxas, he was back to looking normal. Aura felt her head pounding, and began to clutch it. She was shaking violently, and couldn't get rid of the pounding. She looked over to Roxas one last time, before passing out on top of his chest.

_That was the first time I saw Sora.  
And that was the first time I actually understood something about me.  
The feelings of hate I had for Roxas were not meant for him.  
They were meant for Sora.  
Yet... the feelings were so strong, they passed on to Roxas.  
The only thing I had to figure out was Sora.  
Who was he? How is he connected to Roxas? Why do I hate him?  
The other thing I had to figure out, was the girl I saw when I closed my eyes.  
She looked exactly like Xion. or...  
Did Xion look exactly like her?__  
_

* * *

Oh-ho-ho-ho!  
Aura knows the feelings of hate aren't for Roxas, they are for Sora.  
Yet why does she hate Sora if she has never met him?  
Stella has some plans of her own as well, but are they benefiting for Aura and Marie?  
Or disastrous?  
_Love triangles are so lovely, aren't they? _


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Feelings

Well, well, well.

Aura has passed out, and we don't know why.

Well... you'll find out today, in this chapter! XD

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Feelings**

_I had been placed In a coma for about a week._

_I don't know what went on during that week._

_Did Axel and Zexion come back? Did Roxas wake up?_

_These were the most important questions I had for myself._

_But it was odd, while in my coma, I had dreams about a girl._

_Who was always with 'Sora'._

Aura lay sleeping silently and peacefully on her bed, no one bothered her, and were quite surprised to find out that she had fallen victim to a coma. On the same day that Roxas fell into a coma, Aura just had to go down as well.

Xemnas and Saix entered her room, and stared at her sleeping self. All the members in the organization were well aware of Aura's special powers, and they were also aware of her original persona.

"Is her case similar to number XIII?" asked Xemnas.

"I am not sure," replied Saix. "Her case could be entirely different, considering she is the nobody of Marie."

"It's quite amazing how these things turn out," said Xemnas. "As memory serves, she was suppose to die while in the castle. Yet fate has let her lived, and now she is the protector of the great power that is known as Kingdom Hearts."

"It has been noted that Xigbar knows some things about the girl," revealed Saix. "It's worth asking him about it."

"You too, at one point, were friends with the girl," reminded Xemnas. "You and Number VIII, to be correct."

Saix felt a little uncomfortable to be called 'friends' with Marie, as it had been a rather long time since he was. But despite it all, he himself was rather surprised that she was alive and well. To think that she would be something of great importance, while ten years ago she was just an innocent girl who knew nothing of the dangers every person faced.

"Nonetheless," said Xemnas. "Marie is currently with Naminè, just like the hero. We should have her in soon time."

Xemnas nodded, and left the room, leaving Saix to be alone with Aura. He close his eyes for a moment, and a low breath escaped his lips. He never expected to see or hear about Marie, and having to see Aura be her nobody was definitely a surprise. The one thing that was on his mind at the moment, is if he would ever get the chance to meet Marie.

"Perhaps it was fate that we met," he said out loud. "Perhaps it will be fate to meet her as well."

Saix left the room, and Aura was left sleeping on her bed. A blue heart glowed on her forehead, and simply remained there for a while.

**Subconscious**

Aura yet again stood in a place where the floor was sandy, and the sky was pitch black. She knew what was going to happen, and it involved a certain voice. But the scenery began to change, and it eventually changed into a pink and purple room, with a woman and a man looking into the eyes of a tiny baby girl.

"Although she did not fully know until fourteen years later," said the annoying and familiar voice. "She was set to be the sole protector of Kingdom Hearts, a role that drastically changed her life."

"And?" Aura responded, realizing she could speak this time. "What are you trying to say?"

"She fought against many villains, and only managed to get stronger on her adventures," said the voice. "But she is greatly troubled."

"...How so?" asked Aura, hinting of a slight concern for the girl. "What's wrong with her."

"She struggles with her identity," replied the voice. "She is starting to feel the burden of being my protector, and is concerned if she will ever see her family or be normal again."

"Well," Aura said. "I would assume that it is _your_ fault she turned out that way. I don't think anyone would want to be burdened with such a big task, being protector of some great power."

"Have you not noticed?" the voice said. "You, too, are connected to me."

"...What?" asked Aura. "How am I connected to you? I don't even know you, let alone work for you."

"Kingdom Hearts was the first thing you knew about when you were born," said the voice. "The Keyblade, your powers, everything about you is connected to me."

Aura took a deep breath, and crossed her arms. She noticed the scene changed, and the tiny baby that she previously saw changed into a teen with short blonde hair and bright green eyes. Aura couldn't help but notice how identical this girl looked to Xion, even to the point of think that it was her twin or something.

"Why does she look like Xion?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"She does not look like Xion," said the voice. "Rather, Xion looks like her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean nothing," said the voice. "Xion is not my concern, therefore I will not talk about her now. What I want you to do, is look at the girl in front of you."

Aura followed the voice's instructions, and looked as the girl fought of countless heartless, along with the boy she saw Roxas change into. The hateful feelings returned, and Aura clenched her fists. The girl and boy were back-to-back, and smiled at each other while fighting off the heartless. They were a great team together, with the girl healing him, and him protecting her with his blade. It was then that Aura noticed the spell the girl used, it was the same as what she used when Axel and Roxas were fighting the guardian.

"That spell..!" exclaimed Aura. "How does she know that spell?"

"You and that girl..." said the voice. "You are one and the same."

"What? What do you mean? I've never seen that girl in my life."

The scene changed, and it was set in Agrabah, a world Aura visited when not too long ago. The same girl and boy appeared again, but the girl was lying on the floor unconscious while the boy was holding onto her and had a look of worry on his face. Every time Aura saw this boy, her blood boiled to the max, and she didn't know why.

"You are wondering why your blood boils at the mere sight of the boy," said the voice. "Aren't you?"

"How did you know?" asked Aura.

"You are connected to me, therefore I know what you think," replied the voice. "But the reason you get angry at his sight is because of the girl. She was kidnapped at one point, ad her heart was trapped inside the boy's."

The scene changed again, and it showed the girl on a ship. Her eyes were closed, and her forehead began to glow pink with a heart on it. Her hand laid over another girl's heart, and this girl had short red hair. Another boy, a little older-looking than the girl stood near her as she and the red-headed girl glowed.

"The girl with red-hair had also lost her heart," said the voice. "But in truth it was actually locked away within herself. The girl with blonde hair had the chance to unlock her heart, but they both were about to lose their hearts. So in an effort, the girl sealed away both her and the other girl's hearts inside the boy with brown hair."

"Why do you make such an effort to _not_ say their names?" asked Aura.

"It is too soon to say their names," said the voice. "But you will find in time."

"Whatever..."

the scene changed yet again, and it showed the girl being unconscious in front of a giant heart mixed in with the hues of red, blue, and green. The boy looked at her before stabbing himself. Aura jumped at the sight of it, and saw a bunch of hearts float around. One of them returned to the girl, and in soon time she awoke.

"Lucky for her, the boy returned her heart, but also sacrificing his own," said the voice. "When she first lost her heart, she had such a hate for the boy."

"Why?"

"It was a trap," said the voice. "She loves the boy, and when he confessed that he cared for the girl with read hair, the other girl took it the wrong way. And thus had her heart broken."

"And?" asked Aura. "God, this is sounding like one of the novels Zexion reads."

"Someone was born when she lost her heart," replied the voice. "This 'someone' was born with the hateful feeling towards the boy that had broken her heart. But yet, that person was also born with the feeling of pure love towards the same boy."

"Yep, definitely like one of those novels," Aura said in a whisper.

"Someone else was born when the boy sacrificed his heart," continued the voice. "The feelings that the girl passed onto the person that was born were instead directed toward the other person that was born when boy scarified his heart."

"I'm surprised I haven't gotten confused yet."

"You see, Aura," said the voice. "The person born with these feeling of extreme hate and love... is you."

"...What?"

Suddenly, the scenery changed rapidly. It reverted back into the sandy floor with the pitch black sky, and Aura stood still. She could not move, and her face filled with sudden confusion and frustration.

_I was shocked the first time I heard it say that._

_It got me thinking as well, like what was the girl's name?_

_Where was she now? Was she still alive?_

_Did she know about me? Did she know about Roxas?_

_Questions just kept filling my head, and I wasn't getting any answers._

* * *

My god, Stella! Must you make everything complicated!

Well, Aura is digging deep in her subconscious, and finding out some stuff that will be problematic in the future.

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:  
**Ahaha, thanks! I'm glad I'm updating fast. Well, very complicated. Aura likes Roxas and Axel. Roxas Likes Xion and Aura. Axel likes someone as well. XD And yes, it plays a good part in the story, I suppose. Ohh, Can't wait! Haha, yeah. It's all so complicated, I LOVE IT. XD And yay!

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
Ahaha, no it's alright, you can say random things if it helps. XD Ahaha, yeah I don't mention names to make it harder.

**Starlightmint72:  
** Ahaha, thanks! Yes, Aura is finding out about a lot of stuff that Xemnas does not want her to know. And it is very complicated, and I noticed that a while ago XD Thanks for giving me a review as well, and here is your update!

**an1995616:**  
Oh god, triangles are ebil! And you will see more, but as you said. Roxas currently belongs with Xion. Currently...

**TheEspadaSisters:**  
Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And thank you! But to be honest, I think I'm not such a good drawer. I get so discouraged when I see other drawings.

**warrior of six blades:**  
Glad I could clear things up, and thanks! A lot will change after she wakes up... well not much. But her relationship with Stella strengthens. That's also another issue to break down. Both Axel and Aura will be jealous for different reasons. And thanks, I hope I get this story done fast enough.

**kingdomdisney:  
**Yes, bad Stella! Trying to put confusing stuff in Aura's head.

**TheEvilMonkey94:**  
Thanks! And to be honest, I was thinking about that. But the truth is, neither can wield it because you need a person of pure light and a person of pure darkness to fuse together to create the X-blade. Marie is a person of pure light, but Aura is in between light _and _dark. Perhaps if they merge, Marie can wield the X-blade, but I would really have to back it up and give good reasoning on how she is able to.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Day Fifty

**Chapter Fifteen: Day fifty**

_While in my sleep, I had a lot of time to know the voice. __It told me things about Kingdom Hearts.  
__Like how it had really amazing powers, or how a lot of bad guys were out to get it.  
__It also told me that I had these powers as well.  
__It also said to be weary of those who try to take it.  
_…_She was basically like a mother.  
__...And I started calling her Stella._

A week or so had passed by, and neither Roxas or Aura has awoken from their comas. Aura at times would have her forehead glow, but other times she just slept normally. Roxas also made a lot of movements in his sleep, and had a huge pile of sea shells beside his pillow. Both Xemnas and Saix checked on them, just to see if they would wake.

Roxas was lying on his bed, and twitched for a few moments. He slowly opened his eyes, and sat straight up on his bed. He looked around, and then got up. He felt a little weak after sleeping for so long, and went to the gray area. He gasped lightly, as practically _no one_ was in it, save for Demyx and Xigbar. He returned back, and decided to head for the clock tower.

**Clock Tower**

"Roxas!"

Roxas looked up from the ground, and noticed Xion was at the entrance. She walked closer to Roxas, and he didn't smile or laugh as usual. "What happened to me?"

"You were sleeping for a long time," she said. "Saix told us not to get our hopes up, that you might not—"

Xion shook her head, ignoring what Saix had said. "Well, your up now. That's what matters."

"I feel like I zombie..." replied Roxas. "I guess a nap can't cure everything."

Roxas and Xion stared at each other for a moment, and Roxas laughed. Xion laughed with him, and Roxas quickly reverted to his cheery self. Xion took a seat next to Roxas, and pulled out a seashell for Roxas. He took it, and was instructed to place it near his ear. Surprisingly enough, Roxas was able to hear the sea, and it sounded familiar. _Too_ familiar.

At the end of the day, Roxas and Xion had returned to the castle, and said their farewells. Roxas entered his room, and sat on his bed. He took a deep breath, and wondered what was going on at Castle Oblivion. He closed his eyes for a minute, but then opened them wide when he began to think about Aura.

He quickly got up, and walked towards his door. He however stopped upon reaching it. He realized that Aura was either on a mission or tired from coming back from a mission, either way, he didn't want to catch her at a bad time. So he walked back to his bed, and figured he would just see her in the morning.

He was getting pretty excited about seeing her though, as he really missed her. Her smile was what he really wanted to see, but overall, he just wanted to talk to her. He couldn't explain why, but she was really comforting to talk too.

**The next day**

Roxas walked into the gray area, and noticed Saix standing near the window. He thought it good timing to ask him about Castle Oblivion, so he walked towards him.

"You're awake." Saix looked at the boy,and smirked. Roxas look a deep breath before speaking.

"Did you find out anything about Castle Oblivion?" he asked.

"We're looking in to what befell them," he responded.

"What! 'them?'" Roxas shouted. "How many? And how come you still don't know?"

"I don't owe you any explanations," replied Saix. "Get back to work."

Xigbar and Demyx walked up to Saix and Roxas, and said their greetings. Demyx noticed Roxas was bothered, and wondered if it was about Aura. Xigbar elbowed Demyx to not say anything, but he couldn't. Demyx knew how important Roxas and Aura were to each other, so he said it anyways.

"Hey Roxas," he said. "You know, Aura passed out the same day you did."

"What!" he asked, now completely shocked. "Is she okay?"

Xigbar slapped his forehead, and decided that it was no use trying to hide it. "As if, she's still sleeping away like a princess."

Saix was completely uninterested, and simply walked away. Xigbar and Demyx snickered when he left, but stopped when they saw Roxas' distraught and sad face. They both sighed, and explained what had happened. Roxas took in what they said, and was even more depressed about it. He didn't know she passed out while being by his side.

"Go see her," instructed Xigbar. "I bet she's real lonely, not having anyone to talk to and all."

Roxas nodded, and walked out of the gray area. He waked as fast as he could, and stopped right at Aura's door. He took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. He took a peek inside, and noticed the young nobody sleeping on her bed.

Roxas walked in, and headed towards her bed. He took a look at her, and noticed she looked angry, _even _ in her sleep. He smiled, and laughed lightly to himself. He took a seat next to her, and just stared. He really wanted to talk to Aura, wanted to tell her about his dream of a boy in red. She was really fun to talk to, as she listened and understood everything he said.

He sighed, and looked at his feet. "You know, today I woke up from my sleep. I felt like a zombie..."

Roxas laughed, pretending that Aura was listening. He figured that maybe if he talked to her enough, she might wake up and talk to him. So that's what he did.

"Xion brought me a sea-shell, too," he said, taking it out. "I don't think she brought one for you, but I'll find something like it. Then I'll bring it to you."

Roxas started getting comfortable on her bed, and was a little happy about talking to her—despite her being in a coma. Although he was denying that she was actually in a coma. She was just being a sleepy head who didn't want to wake up, and Roxas didn't mind. She'd wake up soon.

"I...was having the weirdest dreams," said Roxas. "I had a dream about a boy in red, and a girl who sounded a lot like Xion."

Roxas then looked at Aura, and then back at the floor. "I also had a dream about a girl with blonde hair, but I never got to see her face. But she was always smiling, and it reminded me of your smile. She was really happy, and I heard her voice, too. It was really soft and sweet."

Before the end of the day, Roxas took one last sigh, and looked at her. "I know you wanted to stay by me until I woke up, but that's when you went into a coma."

"I promise I'll come everyday."

_Had I known about it.  
__Maybe it might have changed some things...  
__But now it was too late, for what has been done, is done.  
__We all made mistakes...  
____Mine being the biggest of them all._

* * *

**HopeReincarnated:  
**Aw, thank you!  
Yeah, I figured since I haven't written for this story for a while, I would post up a bunch in like one day. Yeah, Stella is very Amoral. She looks like a very moral thing, but she has some things in her secret agenda.

**starlightmint72:  
**Yea, Aura's story is really complicated, and later on gets sad.[in my perspective.]  
Yeah, I have that quality in my stories, everything is confusing, dramatic, and tragic.  
**THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS FAIRY-TALE ENDINGS IN MY LAIR!  
**I'm glad you're like that, it makes me feel really good as a writer.  
And yay for common names! I like using common names a lot.

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:  
**Haha, yea Axel likes someone! But I think more than half of the people reading know who it is. Prepare for even more drama! This story is planned out already, but I still feel like it's not my best. I think the only thing I like is the ending, which is really sad and tragic. And yay! Can't wait to read it! And yes, yes she does. XD

**Anna Shiki:  
**XD. yeah the confusing part has left for the moment, but it'll return soon. And yes, yes it does. Marie hated Sora for loving Kairi even though he liked Marie. Although it was all a trap set by Riku! But she didn't know that. But of course, she loves Sora, so when her heart was released, Aura was born with those two emotions from Marie. That's why she has such hate for Sora... and Roxas. However, the love emotion only applies to Roxas.

**Choco3Symphony:**  
Lol, yeah I haven't written in a while, so you know.. XD And alright! Glad to be on top of that list! XD

**kingdomdisney:**  
Geez, Stella! Why must you be so confusing!

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
GLITTER! -Squeals- Poor Aura, she really does have it worse than Marie. DX

**warrior of six blades:**  
Thank you! Well, Aura is still confused about it all but she doesn't know what Marie's name is. She only know that she's connected to a girl who's always with a boy who looks like Roxas. The drama starts to come in after she wakes up. She'll get very curious after though, and frustrated.

**Fictionalcharacterwish:**  
Thank you! And here is the next chapter!

**SkyeRockette:**  
Yeah, Stella is so confusing! DX Aw, thanks! I hope I pull it off in the end though. Yeah, she is different. Which is probably what makes her learn about herself faster than Roxas. And...yeah...-laughs nervously- Well, Aura's feelings are complicated towards the two..

**Captainface:**  
Ahaha, thanks! Yeah, things are starting to get worse for Aura. With Stella putting things in her head, her feelings, and her role, she really is gonna go crazy. Ahaha, yea it kinda is, but thanks for the compliment on the flow. And yea, confusing story, is well... confusing. XD

**pokemonsora01:**  
Yeah, don't worry, it'll get un-confusing after a while. I've just reached the point of the story where the cufusing comes in, and stays for a while, until we've reached the climax. XD


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Day seventyone

Yay for Chapter Sixteen!  
Why? Because we see Marie!  
And a Axel/Marie moment... mainly with just Axel talking...

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Day seventy-one**

_So...  
__maybe it had been more than a week since I passed out.  
__To be honest, I didn't feel like that long. The stuff I learned while in that coma were valuable. It was weird, but I felt like I wasn't asleep, just... in a different world.  
__Stella trained me, and I learned some skills, Skills that would prove useful in the long run.  
__Although she stopped talking about that girl who was supposedly connected to me, I did find out about her adventures, what the struggles she went through.  
__I never found out her name while in my sleep, so that annoyed and frustrated me to no extent._

Roxas was in Aura's room, talking and laughing while telling her about his missions—even though she couldn't hear or respond. He had told her that he went on some missions with Xion, and how Axel hadn't returned yet. He expressed how he was worried, since it's been a long while since he left. He also went on to tell Aura that she had been sleeping for a little more than a month.

"You know how I said I would get you something?" he reminded. "I went to Twilight Town today, and got you this."

He reached into his cloak, and took out a small light blue pouch. He looked at it, and then placed it on Aura's bedside table. He smiled at the thought of Aura looking at it when she woke up, but that day would have to wait until she actually did wake up.

Xion walked into the room, and smiled at Roxas. She walked up to Aura, and looked at her. Since the day that Aura has been gone, Xion has also felt a little depressed. She didn't deny the fact that Aura was very cheery, and always had a smile on her face. She definitely made the crowd easy-going, and she missed that.

"Hey, we have a mission together today," said Xion.

Roxas nodded, and got up from Aura's bed. "Hey, I'll come back after I'm done."

Roxas and Xion left the room, and as they did Aura's hand twitched slightly. A blue heart glowed on her forehead, and she shifted her head to her left. Her face began to struggle, with her eyebrows moving. But that all stopped after a while, and she looked back to normal—calm.

**Axel**

After days of being gone, Axel finally returned.

However, he hadn't spoken to the boss, and needed to check in with him. But before doing that, he wanted to check in with Aura and Roxas. He returned to the castle, only to ask Demyx about Roxas and Aura. Demyx promised not to tell anyone else about Axel's return yet, and told him about Roxas' mission and how he was stationed at Twilight Town.

But, the news on Aura was a little difficult to swallow. Everyone was worried about her not waking up, mainly due to her involvement with Kingdom Hearts. Axel's eyes lit up, and asked how they got that information. Demyx shrugged, and said that Xemnas had announced it to the older members—but were instructed not to tell Xion, Roxas and of course, Aura herself.

Axel mentally cursed to himself, as he had failed on the first part of protecting Marie, which was protecting Aura. However, he still had a chance. Maybe convincing her to leave would help protect them both.

But yet again, Axel was taken back when he heard the next news. Aura had been placed in a coma for more than a month, and hasn't made signs of recovery. Axel merely stood there, with eyes wide open, and mouth hanging low. Demyx told him she was sleeping in her room, to which Axel wasted no time in heading there, leaving Demyx alone.

He ran as fast as he could, and had burst through the door. He looked at her bed, breathing heavily from running fast, and noticed her sleeping. He stood near the door for a few moments, recovering his lost breath, and taking in the view of her sleeping.

As he recovered, he walked up to Aura. She was sleeping soundly with her face facing her left, and didn't move or twitch. Axel looked down at the floor, and didn't believe what had happened.

In fact, he couldn't believe it.

He sat down on Aura's bed, and placed both his hands on her shoulder. He looked at her and smirked...

Before violently shaking and yelling at her to wake up.

**Subconscious**

With Aura being unconscious, she learned almost everything about the girl she saw. She learned about her birth, her role, her adventure, and her connection to the voice, whom she called Stella. Although Aura thought the name lame, she didn't want to make time to create a name for the voice, so she too called the voice, Stella.

She never talked about her since telling Aura that she was connected to the girl, and that she was her nobody. This greatly angered Aura, for she found it annoying that Stella couldn't just tell her right away. However, Stella explained that she would better find out the hard way, and help her grow more, than to learn the easy way, and not grow at all.

"Man, I'm tired of all this training!" groaned Aura.

Also, while in her sleep, Aura had the ability to move and walk around. She had felt like she was walking in her own dream, and she thought it pretty cool. During her time being unconscious, Aura gained new abilities, such as a small healing spell that she used to heal herself only. The first time she used it, was when she lightly pounded her chest, and dark blue smoke appeared around her, healing her fatigue and wounds.

That spell, however was only usable on herself, and could not use it on others. This spell was not a spell from her kingdom hearts power as well, it was a power she learned on her own, as a nobody.

She had also learned a skill ability that enabled her to use a shield. While fighting off heartless that were created from her memories, she witnessed it to it's full length. The first time she witnessed using it was when she was very fatigued, and it only helped block against weak attacks, and low spells.

When she was well enough and had plenty of energy, the shield was able to block against heavy-duty attacks, and the highest of spells. This skill was also another ability learned through herself, and was not a power borrowed from Kingdom Hearts.

While training and brushing up on her skills, Aura wondered why she was able to do all these things. She had turned down the chance to ask, mainly because Stella had suggested training so she wouldn't be rusty, but now she had the perfect chance.

"Hey, Stella," she said. "Tell me, how am I able to feel, walk, attack, and even _learn_ abilities if I'm 'technically' suppose to be dreaming. I don't even feel like I'm in a dream."

"I've entered your subconscious mind using a false awakening," Stella explained. "Or in simpler words, you are in a dream within a dream."**[1]**

"Oooh," was all Aura said. "I read about that in one of the books Zexion left me."

Aura took a deep breath, and wondered when she would wake up. She was getting tired of training, and tired of not having someone other than Stella to talk to. A moment passed by, until the floor began to shake, and the sky started falling. Aura panicked a little, until she heard Stella's calming voice.

"It seems our time together is up," she said. "Someone from the real world is attempting to wake you up. I have prepared you well, and it will not be long before you find out the horrible truth."

"What? what do you mean?" Aura asked. "You didn't mention anything about learning any horrible truths!"

"You're prepared—physically," she replied. "preparing mentally, however, will take more time."

**Aura and Axel**

Axel shook as hard as he could to wake up the knocked out Aura, and wasn't giving up until she woke up. But he wasn't superman, and he was getting tired of shaking her. He eventually stopped shaking her, but continued to call out for her to wake up. But even that made him get tired.

However, his constant screaming and shaking did prove useful. As he looked at Aura's hand, he noticed that it moved. He looked up to her, and her face began to distort. Her eyebrows lowered, and her eyelids were twitching a bit. She began moving her head a bit, and soon enough her voice was heard, making groaning noises.

She slowly opened her eyes, but squinted them at the sight of so much brightness. She wasn't used to it, considering she was in complete darkness, and her eyes were sore because of it. Nonetheless, they adjusted to the light, and she looked around. Her eyes widened as she saw red coming up, and she automatically knew what this red was all about.

She quickly got up, and looked at Axel with disbelief. At this point she was fully awake and sitting on her bed, and just kept staring at Axel.

"Axel.." was all she could say. "You're..."

"Alive?" he replied. "Yeah, well, it takes a lot more to take me down."

"You idiot!" Aura yelled. There were so many things going on in her head, but she ignored all of them. The only thing she wanted to do was give Axel a great big hug, and tell him how much he missed him. She, of course, did just that, and tightly wrapped herself around him.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," she said in a low muffled voice due to her hugging him. "I am so happy that you came back!"

Axel returned the hug, and smiled to himself. True enough, during his mission there was always one person on his mind other than his best friend Roxas, and that was Aura. He would think that after finding out everything about her it would changes things, but he did promise himself that it wouldn't. And sure enough it hasn't, in fact, it has given him a reason to be very protective of her.

Even the first time they met, there was something about her that made him feel... well, different. And as they got to know each other, he soon found out that she was _different_, much like Roxas. Regardless of what has passed, she was still important to him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let the Organization use her to make the rest whole. Either way, she and Roxas were doing good collecting hearts, so there was no need.

However, he had a feeling it was more than that. He had to be on his guard about it now, for Aura's own protection.

"I'm happy to be back," he replied. "And... I've missed you, too."

"Well," Aura said, smirking. "This is new, coming from Mr-I-don't-have-a-heart."

"Hey, well," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I'm going soft."

Aura tried getting off of her bed, but when her feet touched the ground, she felt herself fall down. Axel quickly caught her before she did, and sat her down on her bed. "I think you should stay here for a while, until you gain control of your legs."

"I think you're right." Aura made herself comfortable on her bed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go see Roxas," he replied. "I'm sure he's gone insane with me not being here."

Aura laughed, and nodded. She told Axel to send her regards to Roxas, and to send him back so she could talk to him as well. Axel nodded, and left for Twilight Town. He had to dodge many of the other members, so they wouldn't tell Xemnas. He knew he was going to have to have a long talk with him, so better if he talked to the two most important people first.

He walked through the corridor, and passed over to Twilight Town.

**Roxas and Axel**

Roxas had stayed behind Twilight Town to roam around. He walked around looking at the townspeople doing whatever they were doing, and he also saw those three kids—the two boys with the brown-headed girl—playing around in the town square.

However, he noticed a new girl hanging out with them. She was probably the shortest out of all of them, but definitely the palest out of all of them. She had blonde hair that was tied up, and big, green eyes. She was wearing a loose pink sweater with her grey strapped tank-top visible, and blue shorts. She also had salmon coloured running shoes. The other teens were running around the town square, while the girl went to catch them all. She had a very nice smile, and that's when Roxas realized.

It was the same girl from his dream.

He wondered what this meant. He looked at her again, and he watched as she attempted to do a cartwheel. She fell halfway, and the blonde teen rubbed her head. The others laughed, while the other girl helped her up.

Roxas shook his head, he was pretty sure that he saw this girl even before this dream. Maybe that explained why he had a dream about her, but he was a little weirded out that she looked a little like Aura.

Of course, Aura had a tanned complexion, and her hair was brown.

Roxas walked away from them, and headed back to the corridor to RTC. He, however, was stopped when he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a very long while.

"Hey, Roxas!"

Roxas slowly turned over his shoulder, not looking any further. He wasn't sure if it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he didn't bother to full turn behind him. He looked back to the portal, until the voice spoke again.

"How's it hanging?" the voice said again. Roxas fully turned around, and his eyes went wide with his skin suddenly turning pale. He merely stared... as Axel was sanding in front of him.

"Geez, you look like you've seen a ghost," Axel said to Roxas' sudden appearance.

"Axel?" was all Roxas could think and say at the moment, he shook his head, and then looked at Axel again. "But I thought you were gone! I thought you guys at Castle Oblivion were wiped out!"

"Correction," he corrected. "Only the weaklings were wiped out."

Roxas shook his head again, and looked back at Axel. "You had me worried."

"Well, that's a neat trick, considering you haven't got a heart to feel with," Axel replied. "You're exactly like Aura with all that feeling thing."

"W-what!" Roxas said in response. "She's awake!"

"Yeah, but hey. I just came back," said Axel. "She told me to tell you to talk to her later. Right now she's getting back control of her legs from being asleep for so long."

"Oh..right," Roxas said, a little disappointed that he couldn't talk to Aura right way. However, that didn't matter much right now, as his best friend who was announced gone came back. He was certainly glad that things were finally returning to normal. "Hey, let's go to our spot. I'll go buy us some ice cream."

Axel nodded, and they both walked back to were Roxas came from. They walked towards the Town Square, and Axel immediately stopped. Roxas stopped after a while, or until he noticed that there wasn't a second pair of footsteps being heard. He turned around, and noticed Axel staring at the girl who Roxas was staring at previously.

"Axel?" he asked.

Axel looked down at the floor, and Roxas wasn't sure if actually saw Axel looking sad. But it certainly looked that way. Axel merely stared at the girl, whom he very well knew who she was.

Marie.

He didn't know what became of her after finding out she was with Naminè, but now he was sure. He didn't know whether to be glad that she was in the town, or to be worried. It would be too easy to kidnap her if they ever found out about her appearance, however, she was in a town that he could visit every so often.

But even that would have it's consequence, for if the other members found out that he had been visiting Twilight Town a lot, it could rise suspicion. So as much as it sucked, he would have to keep his distance. Maybe this way, it would be easier to protect her. Spying on her wouldn't cause problems, and he'd keep track on her. It did sound wrong though, spying on someone.

"Hey, Axel," Roxas said, catching Axel's attention. "Do you know her?"

Axel jumped at the question, but nonetheless answered. "Yeah...sorta. I was somebody to her, but right now... I'm pretty sure I'm nobody to her."

"Huh?" was all Roxas said, feeling confused at Axel's words.

"Eh, nothing." Axel waved hands around and continued walking around. "Weren't you going to buy us ice cream?"

Roxas was reminded of that, and quickly ran to the shop. Axel followed not to far behind, but he looked at Marie before leaving the area. She was practising doing cartwheels, and failing quite miserably at it. Axel chuckled to himself, as Marie managed to make herself look silly even if she was sad or angry.

**Marie**

Marie was preparing to do another cartwheel, however she stopped when she caught a glimpse of someone in black leave the area. She stood there for a moment with her head tilted to the left, and suddenly looked down at her necklace. She clutched it, and closed her eyes. She didn't know why she had the necklace, but it made her feel safe. So she didn't bother to take it off or anything.

"Hey, Marie!" shouted Hayner. "Are you gonna make us laugh or not?"

"Shut-up!" she yelled. "Do you _like_ seeing me suffer while I practice my cartwheels?"

"Yes, yes I do." he smirked as Marie grew annoyed. She raised her fist in the air, and Hayner suddenly took back what he said. However, it was too late as Marie went running after Hayner.

"Here we go again," sighed Olette. "They always do this."

"I think it's entertaining," added Pence. "It just sucks I don't have popcorn with me."

Olette face palmed as she saw Hayner running from a very angry and annoyed Marie. She figured with Marie around, there would be a balance of responsibility and fun, but Marie was a worse slacker than Hayner and Pence combined.

The only good thing about her was that she finished her homework fast.

**Aura**

As Aura walked more and more around in her room, she was soon finding it easier to actually walk now. Since she was in her own room, she didn't think anyone would look. She twirled around in her room, and started jumping and dancing around. She laughed loudly, and started mimicking her fighting moves, making them look like dance moves.

She stopped moving when she noticed something blue on her beside table. She walked towards it, and noticed it was a blue pouch. It had two strings that was attachable to a belt, and it had a big X on the flap. She raised her eyebrows, and wondered who might have left it. She started to smile when she thought of Axel.

He was the one who most likely left it for her, since he was the last one who visited her. She smiled at the pouch, and hugged it tightly to herself. She didn't know why she was so happy, but maybe it was because she was finally awake.

But then she suddenly realized.

Axel never mentioned the status of the other members, or specifically, the status of Zexion. She lowered her face, and it was suddenly filled with concern.

What if... What if Zexion was gone?

After a while of standing still, she had heard the door open. She watched as someone came walking in through the door, and when the person was visible, a smile was visible on her face. Roxas had appeared through the door, and stopped and looked at Aura. He blinked a couple of times, and then smiled.

He slowly walked up to her, and she kept smiling at him. When they were an inch away, his face softened, and in soon time he pulled Aura into a tight hug.

"I'm was scared you wouldn't wake up," he said, words muffled due to the hug. Aura returned the hug, and they stayed in the same position for a while. She had been concerned about Zexion, but that went away when Roxas appeared. He always made her feel weird, but in a good way.

"Well, I'm awake and well," she replied as they parted from the hug. "Where's Axel? I thought he was come as well."

"He had to go check in with our boss, why?" he asked.

"I wanted to thank him for getting me this," she walked over to her bedside, and showed him the pouch that he had gotten. Roxas looked at it, and his smile dropped slightly. He didn't think this would happen—but she was certainly happy to receive it. He figured she would feel disappointed if he told her it was actually _him_ who had gotten her the pouch.

So he did what felt right. "I'll tell him you said thanks. Don't worry."

She smiled at him, and he did the same. Although it hurt a little, seeing her happy and smiling was a good enough reward for him, and talking the whole afternoon about what he had been up to while she was out was an even greater reward.

Really, he was just happy to have her back.

_The day I woke was was a really happy day.  
__I had two special friends with me, and a gift.  
__Although Roxas looked a little down when I wanted to thank Axel.  
__I never asked why, and thus never found out.  
__Even to this day I won't ever know._

* * *

**[1]** Inception, everyone! It's such a great yet confusing movie! I use the whole 'Dream within a dream' or 'false awakening' theory in terms of Marie and Aura with Stella.

If you would like to see how Marie looks during the story, please look for the link to her picture on my profile. It's listed underneath the Nameless Days story description. It is titled Marie Hill.

Also, I have recently caught a **cold****. ** I had this story written out already after posting chapter 15, but never got around to posting it until now. So I'm really sorry!

**HopeReincarnated:**  
I update faster than...well, someone who is fast! No one likes seeing him sad, but viola! She hath awoken! I'm glad you think Stella is interesting! Personally, I love the whole concept of Kingdom Hearts. I decided to use that as a base for my story, since Marie and Aura's powers are from Kingdom hearts. I also wanted to explore and write my own thoughts in the form of a story on Kingdom Hearts. I really am interested in it, and if possible I could go into debate into it.

**TheEspadaSisters****:**  
He is! But of course he is Sora's nobody, so the cuteness has to come from somewhere. **  
**

**Starlightmint72:**  
That's alright, thank you for reviewing nonetheless. And thank you! **  
**

**Kingdomdisney:**  
He is! **  
**

**Anna Shiki:** Romance is happening in more than one way! XD It will be devastating for the boys, but for Aura... who knows? Well basically, the feelings of hate were stronger than love. But when she actually got to know Roxas the feelings of love overpowered the feelings of hate. Very cheesy but whatever. Also, Xion only comes from Sora's leaked memories. She isn't a shell of his, or his other half unlike Roxas. Memories are memories, Aura can't have hating feelings from them. **  
**

**Mysterygirl123:**  
You'll find out soon, _very _soon. -evil snicker- **  
**

**warrior of six blades:**  
You'll find out soon as well, and thank you! **  
**

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Thanks, I hope so as well. Maybe someone will perish, who knows? But either way, no one is left happy in the end. Haha, yeah I figure I'd write about that, since he talks better with an inanimate object than HUMANS. XD and Marie HATH RETURNED! **  
**

**SkyeRockette:**  
Aw, thanks! And nervous laughter means nothing, nothing at all! XD Yep, Roxas is Awesome! **  
**

**Sajere1:**  
Me likey to update fast. =3 Yes, the drama that involves teens! Thanks, I'm trying my best! XD And well, guess what? Riku and Aura WILL meet. When and where though is still in question.

**Fictionalcharacterwish:**  
Haha, I hope you liked it. XD As I said in the above review, I don't know when and where. But I bet it'll be awesome!

**Captainface****:**  
And they just got better! ...Sort of, I guess.  
But it's better than Aura being a veggie all day.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Romantic stories

Yay for Chapter Seventeen!

Why? Cause I say soos.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Romantic stories**

_During my second day of being mobile, I decided to take the day off and ask around. I wanted to know more about the girl in my dreams, I wanted to see if anyone else in the group knew about her. However, I was getting odd responses. They all seemed... Nervous to answer.  
It drove me nuts, though._

Aura sat on one of the couches in the grey area, and just looked around as the other members checked in with Saix about their missions. She had crossed her legs, and continued to stare at Saix. He was always mysterious to her, as he never spoke much about himself to her, and he was always strict and serious. But at the same time, he was knowledgeable, and knew a lot about nothing, as Aura thought.

Maybe he knew something about the girl in her dreams?

Aura got up from the couch, and walked up to Saix. He was just standing there, patiently waiting for other members to check in, and assigning other missions. He looked at her when she approached him, but remained calm.

"I hope your here to say your day of resting is up," he said in a calm voice.

"I have a question," she said, looking at him with a serious face and tone. "We're all nobodies, I understand that. But, I had a dream of a girl—blonde hair, green eyes—and I was told that she was... or... I'm her nobody."

Saix's eyes lit up a bit, but not so much to make him look suspicious. He didn't know what to make of this—the fact that Aura was getting too much information on Marie. He didn't know who had told her, but he was going to find out.

"Haha, and who might have told you that? Your imagination?" he asked, mocking her.

"I'm _serious_," she warned. "...I had a dream and a voice in it told me that she's connected to me."

Saix grew angry and was unable to say anything else, he merely scoffed and walked away. Aura glared at him, and walked away also. She wanted to get to the bottom of this, she wanted to know about this girl. She walked out of the area, and walked into the hallway leading into the dormitories. She bumped into Xigbar, and he stared at her while laughing.

"Man, you're still getting those side effects from sleeping?" asked Xigbar.

"No, I'm just... angry that Saix can't answer a simple question," she replied.

"What's the question?" he asked.

"I want to know about this person. She's a girl, and I'm her nobody." Aura looked at the floor, and sighed out of annoyance. Although she didn't see, Xigbar had sported a shocked and disturbed face. Shocked because she was finding out too much, and disturbed at the fact that Marie was still alive after all that had happened.

He didn't have anything against the girls, but it would be a real pain in the ass if Aura went against the organization. He would have to keep the fact that Marie was her nobody, and that she was still very much alive a secret from Aura.

"Well, I don't know anything about that," he said rather quickly, making him sound suspicious to Aura. "Well, bye."

Xigbar left faster than the speed of light, which made Aura growl. She left to her room, and slammed the door tight. Saix _and_ Xigbar had acted different from their usual selfs at the mere mention of Aura's original persona. She sat on her bed, or rather, _jumped_ on her bed and noticed a book fly up from the wave of that jump.

**What doth love be?** Was the title of the book that lay on her bed with it being open. She picked it up and looked at the book, and dryly laughed. The book had originally belonged to Zexion, and was only meant to be borrowed. However, he was no longer going to get that book back. For he was gone forever.

Before Roxas had left the other day from her room, he had told her that all of the other members sent to Castle Oblivion had been wiped out. Completely.

Aura however, did not cry. She expressed sorrow, but did not cry. Although she was assigned under Axel's care, Zexion was a teacher to her, a very valuable and idolizing person. His intelligence brought everyone's to shame... of course there was Vexen, but Aura never liked him because he was just plain creepy.

Aura sighed and closed her eyes, she was feeling bored but she couldn't hang out with Roxas or Axel. While in the grey area, they had all met, and Axel expressed his annoyance for having to work with Roxas, even to the point of calling it, "a slap on the wrist."

Of course, Roxas wasn't the problem, Axel just didn't like babysitting. Aura smiled when they both left.

Aura looked back at the book, sadness filling her once dead eyes. As much as she disliked Zexion's taste in novels, this book somewhat had hit a spot in her empty body. The story had been about a girl who had been placed under a spell, and this spell had forced her to love someone she didn't. This spell prevented the girl from truly knowing love, and had ultimately given up on ever knowing.

Then one day, a man entered her life, and she began to develop romantic feelings for him. But because of the spell placed on her, she could not be with him. However, as she had spent more time with the man, the spell eventually broke because of her strong feelings for the man.

Yet, surprisingly enough, the forced feelings of love she had for the boy were real, and thus found herself in a predicament. She was now in love with the man and the boy, and could not choose which to love.

Aura had not finished the book, and did not have the feelings of finishing it. Looking at the book brought back the memories of her and Zexion, and reading it would just overwhelm her. So instead, she placed the book on her bedside table, and she just laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

**Marie**

"All in all, the struggle tournament is a fun event that everyone should enjoy. It is a time where everyone is together smiling, laughing, and cheering on their friends as they compete in the tournament, a time where one can really brush up on their reflexes and to get a good workout. And lastly, it is a tradition in this town, and many of our citizens are proud of it."

Marie looked at her essay one last time, and sighed when she read the last part. For some reason, nothing seemed to go her way. Her teacher had instructed them to either come up with a story, or create a well-written essay. Since Marie was having trouble choosing, she decided to write both, a story and an essay.

"Augh! Nothing is right!" she shouted. Olette walked into her room, and laughed as she heard Marie shouting. Olette had offered to share her room with Marie, seeing as she had no where else to go. Marie was very much in her debt, and the two have been close ever since.

"What's not right?" she asked, sitting on her bed.

"This essay, and my story!" Marie said. "I don't feel like they're good enough, and I don't know which one to hand in."

"Hand in the story!" Olette suggested. "It's so romantic..."

Olette reached out for the paper, and began to read it over. The story that Marie had written was about a girl who was taken from her home and sent on a journey to save the world, and she had to go with a boy, a duck and a dog. During the adventure, the girl fell in love with the boy, and he did as well. He protected her from villains, and she healed him.

There were many obstacles the two faced, and one of them had nearly broken them apart. A villain had tricked the girl and made her believe that the boy loved someone else, thus betraying her love. The girl found out that she had a power that many villains wanted, and the only way to stop them from getting it was to release her heart. When the boy had found out about what she had done, he was devastated.

The villain had told the boy that he could not save the girl, but the boy ignored him and continued on to complete his new mission; saving the girl.

He eventually found the girl sleeping in a world that was consumed by darkness, and she could not speak, move, or see. The villain had told the boy that the only way to save her, was to give up his heart, and without hesitation he did just that.

The girl was saved, but the boy disappeared. She did not worry though, for she promised herself she would get him back.

The world was suddenly being attacked by the darkness, and the girl escaped with the duck and the dog. A monster appeared before them, and in her heart she knew... the monster was the boy.

So with the power of her heart, and her love, the boy returned to normal. They escaped the evil, but they were not done yet. They had one more place to go, and there they would finally rid the universe of the evil that stood before them. As they went, they successfully defeated the villain, and they both were happy.

The boy at last leaned in towards the girl, and placed a kiss on her lips. However, his lips had pressed through her's, and she was disappearing from his sight. They were both devastated, and they tried reaching out to each other, but they could not touch.

The girl looked at the boy sadly, and as she disappeared she said one last thing before completely leaving. And they were, "I love you."

The boy, however, could not hear these heartfelt words.

Olette romantically sighed every time she read the story, it was so touching, and so personal. She didn't understand why Marie didn't like it. "I'm amazed how you came up with this story, though."

Marie turned from her paper to Olette, and shrugged. "I dunno, I had a dream about it, and just wrote down what I remembered."

Olette sighed once more, and began to read the story _yet_ again.

**Axel and Roxas**

Axel and Roxas had finished up their mission, and were spending a quite evening eating ice cream at the clock tower in Twilight Town. Fighting in a desert like Agrabah sure tired them out, and they were more than excited to relax and eat something cold.

Roxas, however, had a lot on his mind. He didn't know whether or not to tell Axel that Aura thought it him that bought the gift that he did, or to act like Axel really _did_ buy it.

But, Roxas decided not to do either. He figured that if he didn't mention it, Aura would forget. He figured that this would solve the problem. He didn't know why, but he didn't have the courage to just go up and tell her that he bought it.

But he guessed it was because of his fear of being rejected.

**Aura**

Aura woke up from her small nap, and immediately mentally yelled at herself. She was suppose to meet with Axel and Roxas, and right now they're probably back from their spot. She sighed, and got up from her bed. She looked up, and saw Axel _and_ Roxas smiling at her from the door.

"Hey, finally awake, princess?" said Axel while smirking. "We thought you passed out again."

"Why does everyone keep calling me princess?" she asked, confused at such an odd nickname. "And no I just... took a nap."

"Ha, well good to know," he said, mildly and secretively showing concern. "And go ask Xigbar, he's the one that started it."

Ugh, don't even mention him," Aura scoffed.

"What happened?" asked Roxas.

"I wanted to find out something," she said, easing up a bit. "But he just up and left suspiciously."

"...What are you trying to find out?" continued Roxas.

"...I've been having...dreams about a girl with blonde hair and green eyes," she replied. "She's my—"

"Man this is sounding like a novel," interrupted Axel. "Let's hang, since you didn't show up at the spot."

Aura looked at Axel for a while, but shrugged it off. She ran up to the two, and placed her arms on their shoulders. However, the height difference between Axel and Roxas prevented her from fully wrapping her arms around them.

"Geez Axel, you're too tall," she said, taking her arm off him. She looked at Roxas and smiled at him while wrapping her arms around his left arm, and looked back at Axel. "Why can't you be Roxas' height?"

Axel playfully scoffed at her words, but he undeniably felt a little jealous, as weird as that sounded considering he didn't have a heart. "Yeah, well... I'd rather be tall that small."

"Hey!"

**Saix and Xemnas**

"She seems to know about Marie's presense." Saix looked at Xemnas as he stood tall at the entrance of Xemnas' room.

"This is troublesome," replied Xemnas. His plan was faltering a bit, and he needed more time. "How did she find out about her?"

"A voice was heard within her dream, apparently," replied Saix. "It had told her of her connection to Marie."

"Kingdom Hearts?" asked Xemnas.

"Most likely," replied Saix. "It's getting to her faster than we thought, we need to do something to prevent from knowing more."

"Make her take on more mission. It'll keep her busy from asking questions," ordered Xemnas.

Saix nodded, and left the room. Xemnas stood looking out the window, and looked at the streets and Kingdom Hearts in the sky. His plan was starting to crumble, and he needed to make it stable again.

He couldn't just capture Aura on the spot as well, for she was needed to capture the hearts of the heartless. Roxas and Xion were not enough, and he needed the hearts fast. So he had no choice but to let Aura run around freely and do what she pleased.

However, that was going to come to an end.

_Plenty of questions...  
Yet, not so many answers.  
It had gone like this for a while, and I was left with little or no answers.  
However, I did know that Saix and Xigbar knew something about the girl in my dream. I couldn't get my answer though, and it bothered me.  
I knew what they were doing though...  
They kept me from asking by making me busy with work._

* * *

For those of who are in the dark, I am creating _another _KH story. It'll take place before BBS, and it'll focus on Stella and Marie's family and her connection to Kingdom Hearts.

For more details go check it out:[close the spaces]

www. Swirl3y. deviantart .com/journal/39834374/#comments

**Starlightmint72:**  
Thank you! Yes, she is awake and full of energy. She's going to get something pretty powerful soon, so keep reading. As for Marie, she's going to have a slightly big role here. She's going to befriend one of the nobodies. Haha, and she's learning, though she'll be pro when New Game is out.

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Haha, yeah. Tragedy is such a beautiful thing. And yes! Aura hath awoken! I feel bad too, but it plays a part in KH2. And yay! I have an account too with the same name as this account. You should check it out sometime! Ugh, and tell me about it. I don't have a tablet so I do it the old fashion way and scan my art. Ah, and read your story! I hope you update soon!

**Anna Shiki:**  
Yes, it is! XD And thanks! Axel is an odd one, doesn't really do things the normal way... Yes, Marie awoke, although Aura won't ever see her. Just Axel. Aw, I know. But It'll play a big part in KH2. XD And yes, it's because of memory loss that she can't perfect cartwheels.

**HopeReincarnated:**  
Haha, yeah. There's something about Stella though, and I'll write a story about it after KH2. Ah, yes, well. Stella is odd at times, yeah? It'll be up when I'm done this story, It's taking me a while but I'm trying to hurry it up since I, too, want to start New game. Well, no one is going to remember now that Roxas isn't going to take action. He's just too nice sometimes. He was a favourite as well, which is why I made him somewhat important in the story.

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
Haha, yes Marie is alive and well. Aura is a bit... eh.

**TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1:**  
Haha, they'll meet soon... 

**kingdomdisney****:**  
XD 

SkyeRockette:

Yes, it hath thicken![What's up with me and the world 'Hath'?] Yea, the storyline for COM is done, all that's left is the rising and the climax of Nameless Days, and KH2 here we come.

**TheAngelFromYourNightmares:**  
Aw, thank you so much for reading the series! And I am excited too, I'm trying to update quickly so I can get to New game. And hello! I'm Shirley, lol. Glad to have you here on this review discussing thing. =D

**fictionalcharacterwish:**  
Yes, it shall get interesting! Marie will probably have contact with a certain Nobody. And I think you know who. And thanks! **  
**

**Captainface:**  
Thanks! Haha, well might as well put a happy chapter... It's going to be all downhill from here on now. And yes, Aura and Axel are a pair that is just _filled_ with tragedy.

**Mysterygirl123:**  
Thanks! Roxas is getting some love more than Axel, oh how the triangle goes! And thanks, It's gone now, so I'm good.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Deeper in the myster

I just wanted to point out that the chapter before this one was a "foreshadowing" chapter. The stories told in that chapter apply to the future of Marie and Aura.

Bah, well moving on. This chapter will be another confusing one, so prepare to be confused, and prepare to be confizzled.

So, Confucius say..

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Deeper into the mystery**

_I always had things on my mind.  
And slowly, but surely, they were eating me alive.  
Stella barely talked, and I wanted to ask her questions.  
I also noticed the less I talked with her, the less powers I got from her._

Axel had woken up early the next day, and decided to take a walk through Twilight Town. Normally he would have woken up at normal time, but today he was feeling different. As he walked though the corridors, he reached the town, and merely looked ahead before walking.

No one was up, as the streets were filled with silence, and only the rustling of leaves were heard. Axel sighed, and started his walk. He decided to take a different route than the normal, sit-at-the-clock-tower-and-stare-at-nothing, plan. He had gone into the train station, and boarded the train heading to Sunset Terrace. Although he rarely visited this side of Twilight Town, he did enjoy how much more peaceful it was compared to Market Street.

As he walked out of the train, he ventured into the area. There were some people who were walking around the place, probably doing their morning jog or something Axel thought. He walked towards the big hill in Sunset Terrace, but as he reached closer to it, he noticed someone sitting there. He walked slower and slower, trying to get a better view of the person, and when he saw who it was... he smiled.

Marie had been the one sitting on the hill. She wasn't wearing her usual loose pink shirt with the blue jean shorts. Instead, she was wearing a salmon summer dress with what appeared to be red flats for shoes. He noticed she kept touching her necklace, and he wondered if she remembered anything that went on in Castle Oblivion.

Of course the only way he was going to find out, was to directly ask her himself. He approached her, and stood beside her while she looked up at him, not being scared or freaked out.

"Hi," she said, smiling at him.

**Xemnas and Saix**

ȶ

Xemnas peered through his window, and had a stoic look on his face. Saix had been standing near the door, and was in deep thought. They had both frequently talked about the power being that is Marie.

Aura had told Saix that a voice had told her about Marie, but did not actually tell her that she was the nobody of Marie. It merely stated that she was the nobody of a green eyed blonde, they were quite lucky it didn't specify anything else.

But the voice... could Xemnas be right about it being Kingdom Hearts? How was that possible? Kingdom hearts was nothing but a gateway to great power, it didn't have a mind, or soul, did it? It couldn't just up and walk around like it had legs or arms.

But Xemnas had begun to think, he did believe that Kingdom Hearts was nothing but a power, something that someone could gain by opening the door. But what if there had been a possibility that someone _actually_ passed through the doors to Kingdom Hearts? What if someone was _in_ Kingdom Hearts right now?

This was the only explainable reason he could think of, as he no doubt believed that Kingdom Hearts was nothing but a ship with no captain. But hearing that Aura had heard it's voice suggested that_ someone_ was steering the ship, and he had to to find out who that person was. He had to find what the connection this person had to Aura, and more importantly, Marie.

He had to find out why Marie had been chosen, and not anyone else. Just what stood out in her that didn't in any other possible candidate?

This was something that Xemnas needed to find out. He turned around, and looked at Saix. Saix had been looking at the superior for a while, watching as he had been in deep thought just like he had a while ago.

"We're going to have to find out some things," Xemnas said. "The first thing I want you to do is act concerned for Aura, and ask her if she can talk to the voice freely."

Saix nodded. "What then?"

"Tell her to ask the voice who it is, and why it is able to talk."

Saix nodded again, and left the room.

**Kingdom Hearts**

ȶ

her fingers twitched.

Her face was looking down with her eyes closed, and she was sitting. Her left arm was hanging loosely off the arm rest, and it twitched again. Her right arm rested on her legs, and they also began to twitch.

She shifted her head a bit, and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was white, and she got off the chair. She sighed, and looked towards her right. He had been sleeping, and seemed to be recovering quite slowly.

A screen had popped up in front of her, and the events that had just happened with Xemnas and Saix appeared. She listened in, and as she watched them talk she crossed her arms.

"Well, well," she said. "It appears we have a challenge."

She looked at Xemnas with such hate, and glared at the man. "I didn't think you would actually come this far, Xehanort. Though I must commend you, for you managed to show just what you really are; a monster."

She looked towards the man sleeping on the bed. "It seems this ride is never going to stop. But we used to love the thrill of it."

"Isn't that right, hon?"

**Aura**

ȶ

Aura walked into the Grey area, and noticed that not a lot of the members had been in the room. She walked towards Saix, and hoped that maybe today he would provide some answers.

"Hey, scar face," she sternly and coldly said. "You're going to tell me about the girl, _right now."_

"But first," he said. "I'm... concerned for your well-being. You said you heard a voice. Tell me, are you able to talk to it freely?"

"Well...no," she replied. "it just talks whenever it feels like it."

"I see," he said. "I would suggest the next time it talks to you that you ask if it is _human._"

Aura stared at Saix for a bit, and stared hard. Stella had told her not to trust anyone within the organization, and that a horrible truth would be revealed. She didn't know what to do at this point, didn't know what to think. But she decided that it would be best to play both parts, just to see for herself who she should _really_ trust.

"I'll do that," she replied. "But you _will_ tell me about the girl after."

"Of course," he said, smirking. "Now, you have a long list of missions to complete. One of them is being sent to the world Halloween Town, and eliminating a heartless by the name of Darkside."

"And I have to do this alone?"

"Perfect chance to train yourself as I see it," he replied. "Just get the job done."

Aura scoffed, and left the room angrily. How in the hell was she going to defeat a Darkside? Last time she defeated one was with Roxas and Xion. Which reminded her, where was Xion? Aura had not heard or seen her since she passed out.

Aura stopped, and began to wonder. She noticed that Roxas and Xion had gotten a lot closer to each other, and with her being passed out for a while, did they get more chances to get closer? Aura didn't know why, but the sudden feelings of hate for Roxas returned. She tighten her hand into a fist, and clenched it tight. She did this until the feeling went away, and when it did, she took a deep breath.

She didn't want to hate Roxas anymore, but she felt like these feelings had a mind of it's own. They appeared when she didn't want them, and couldn't conjure them up when she did. She knew these feelings were the results from what happened to the blonde girl and the boy in red. Still, it was quite annoying.

The damned Darkside was the first thing on her list, and it had to be done and dealt with as soon as possible so she could find out some answers leading towards the girl.

Aura sighed, and created a portal to enter Halloween Town. She hadn't been in this town for a while now, and that was when she was with Zexion. Aura sighed again, she had forgotten about Zexion's passing, or rather... _wanted_ to forget.

She walked through the town, and noticed some of the citizens walking. A tall skeleton walked with a rag doll that had a lot of stitches all over her body, and they seemed happy, what with smiling and laughing. Aura smiled to herself, it must feel nice to have a heart she thought. She wished she had a heart, wished to be like everyone at Twilight Town, wished to be what was considered normal.

She continued to walk around the Town, and made it to a graveyard. It was there that she saw her target; Darkside.

Aura got out her Keyblade, Order, and prepared for battle. One would think that she had gone rusty due to being in a coma, but while training in her coma, Aura was more advanced.

The Darkside sprouted darkness balls and some of them attempted to hit Aura. She however, used the shield magic that she learned while sleeping. It protected her while she got up real close to the heartless, then she deactivated it, and started attacking the heartless relentlessly.

The heartless blocked her last attack, and swung his hand at her. She jumped out of the way, and quickly rolled towards it's back to attack it rather slowly, but the attack was heavy and powerful. Aura ran a little far from the heartless, and pointed her sword at it, releasing a light based spell, Heart Light.

The heartless groaned in pain, and she pointed her sword at the heartless again, casting blizzard. The heartless roared, and violently started throwing balls of darkness at the young nobody. She ran or jumped from most of them, however a really strong one hit her back, causing her to drop her Keyblade. She fell to her knees, and watched as her Keyblade disappeared. She tried to will it back, but nothing. She was breathing heavily due to the attack, and shouted in frustration while pounding her fist on the ground.

"What the **hell** are you doing!" she shouted loudly, hoping Stella would hear. "Do you _want_ me to die!"

Aura got up, but stumbled a bit. The attack really hurt, so she tried healing herself, but nothing. She grew even more frustrated, and stomped her foot. Her breathing became heavier, and she looked at the heartless. She couldn't believe it... she was going to disappear... in a crap-like place like Halloween Town.

She looked at the heartless, and smirked while laughing dryly. "You're one ugly son of a—"

The heartless roared again, and Aura merely chuckled. She looked at the heartless, and pounded her chest with her hands. "I'm wide open for an attack! Why don't you do us both the favour and end it quickly!"

The heartless lifted it's hand, and prepared to attack Aura. As he swung his hand towards her a blinding light, followed by a dark one surrounded Aura. She gasped, and looked as the two lights swam around her. She closed her eyes for a moment, and she began to hear Stella's voice.

_Show it no mercy.  
Destroy it with your Keyblade, Order.  
Also, why not cause it further pain with Chaos?_

Aura opened her eyes, and in her left hand appeared her Keyblade, Order. She looked over at her right hand, and noticed a different and new Keyblade was present. The handle and the bar was black, and the bar was covered in a blue ribbon-like string. The handle had the Organization's insignia, and the blade was the base of the same insignia.

The heartless roared, and Aura looked at it. She didn't know what this meant, but to her... it was time to kick some heartless ass.

She ran towards the heartless, and spun around it when she reached it. She attacked it with her two Keyblades, and then jumped out of the way. The heartless swung his hand at her, but she placed the two Keyblades in front of her, and blocked the attack. In return, she slashed it across with her two blades.

She then pointed them both at it, and from one Keyblade came out the spell blizzard. The other one released the spell of fire. Before completely finishing off the heartless, she ran towards it. When she was close enough, she snapped her fingers, causing a wave of energy to send the heartless flying back a few. She took this as the chance to throw her Keyblades at it.

As she threw them both at the heartless, he started to disappear. The Keyblades came back like a boomerang, and when she grabbed them they disappeared into their key-chain selfs.

She sighed, and looked at her hands. She had almost been dead, and were it not for the Keyblades coming in when they did... well, she would've ended up like the Castle Oblivion victims, forgotten.

She composed herself, and started walking through the corridor to the castle. She walked towards the grey area, and reported in with Saix.

"Done with today's mission," she said, looking at him. "Now, tell me.."

"First," he interrupted. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Well no, only beca—"

"Then you get no answers," he said, in a serious tone. "Unless you ask that voice what I told you to ask, you will not get anything out of me."

Aura scoffed and looked at him disbelievingly, this man was such a horrible person she thought. Supposedly everyone in the organization looked out for each other, but this wasn't how it was turning out. Aura walked away angrily, and suddenly began to think... maybe Stella was right, maybe she couldn't trust anyone.

But did that mean she couldn't trust Axel and Roxas?

She shook her head, everything was just one big ball of mysteries and confusion. However, she was not giving up. She was going to get her answers, and if that meant being completely rude about it, then so be it.

She walked towards the dormitories, and suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up, and noticed it was Roxas. She was glad to see him, as his face always made her smile. His eyes were one thing she really liked about him, she could stare into them, and feel the a turtle in it's shell.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "Did you just finish a mission?"

"Yeah," she replied and smiled in return. "I was going to go to my room, but maybe you wanna hang at our usual spot?"

"Yeah, I would," he said. "I was just trying to find Axel, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Probably got a long mission," she laughed. "I feel bad that he's getting all these 'slap on the wrist' missions."

"Yeah, and he called _me_ one of them!"

Aura laughed, and in return so did Roxas. She suddenly felt a little more lighter in terms of mood, and the both of them began to walk through the corridor, and walked towards their spot.

ȶ

Aura and Roxas sat on top of the clock tower while eating their favourite treat. Roxas had told her about his mission, and how he went with Xaldin. Aura laughed, and had told him that Xaldin was never the best partner to have for he was incredibly scary. Roxas agreed.

Aura looked at her melting ice cream, and began to think of Stella, her powers, and the girl in her dreams. She was so fond of when everything was simple, and how everyone just looked at her as a nobody like everyone else.

"What's wrong," asked Roxas. He had noticed her sudden mood, and figured she wasn't having fun. "Are you getting bored or something?"

"No.. it's not that," she replied. "Roxas... do you ever get dreams that you don't quite understand?"

Roxas' eyes lit up, for she was right. He did have a dream he didn't quite understand, about people he had never met, and it was a little unnerving. Just how was it possible to dream of random people he had never met in his life? He had so many questions, but he didn't know who to ask.

"Yeah, I had one a while ago," he said. "Though it wasn't anything big."

"I had one too," she said. "I had a dream about a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt with black pants."

Again, Roxas' eyes lit up. It was no doubt that Aura was talking about the same girl that he, too, had dreamt about. Was it just a coincidence? No, it couldn't have been. He looked at Aura, and noticed she had such a gloomy air around her when she talked about the girl. He didn't like it, so he thought it best not to talk about her.

"Hey, your ice cream's melting," he said, smiling. "I hope we go on a mission soon, we haven't on one together in a while."

"Yeah.." she smiled. "It'd be great to have you and Axel by my side while fighting annoying heartless. We all make such a great team."

"Yeah, we do."

Aura smiled, and laid her head on Roxas' shoulders. He tensed up at this reaction, but loosened up after. He and Aura sat there, eating their ice creams while enjoying each other's company.

_Feelings sure were complicated.  
But the mystery surrounding this girl in my dreams was even more complicated.  
I found myself acting like a dog for Saix, doing and obeying everything he asked me to do. I only did this because I was so desperate to finding out who the girl in my dream was.  
But his help proved no longer necessary... _

* * *

Yay for chapter Eighteen!

So, I probably made you all confused about that Kingdom Hearts bit, and what Xemnas had hypothesized. Yet, I will not even begin to explain about it until the new story I'm writing about on Stella is out. So, you'll have to suffer with the wait. :D

As for that key/T looking thing at the sub-titles... Stole that from Lele-the-Gree-Geek's new story, **Replay.** She only has two chapters out, but my instincts tell me it will be a great story, so check it out!

And don't worry, Axel/Marie will be seen in the next chapter.

**Kingdomdisney:** Could it be possible? =O Le gasp! 

**Starlightmint72:**  
Yes, New Game will be the continuation of Nameless days. Basically the KH2 game. Then after that I will write a story about Stella, and her mystery. XD Aw, I'm glad she was missed, Yes, and by the looks of it, I think we all know who that nobody is.

**Anna Shiki:**  
Yea, Axel was a bit Ooc, sorry for that. DX And so do I! =( Maybe he's starting to really dig Aura? But is too afraid to admit, and too afraid to loose her to anyone else, specifically Axel. I think she is too... and she should publish it!

**warrior of six blades:**  
Thank you so much! I wonder too, she's not getting any answers, and Saix isn't helping. 

**SkyeRockette:**  
Thanks! Yeah, though I think he was a bit Ooc there. Yes, I said Even instead of Vexen, which was a mistake. -_- thanks for pointing it out though! XD 

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Why, thank you! XD I self taught myself anime since my elementary and high school doesn't consider it art. And I don't like that thing, it's too... weird? And thanks, I added you to my watch list. ^_^ Well, that sounds interesting, I hope you upload some on your page. Ah, and read your second chapter! Hope you update soon, too! 

**HopeReincarnated:**  
Haha, it's alright. And wow that's a lot of times. XD And yeah, the previous chapter was like a foreshadow/filler chapter. Now I'm just concentrating on Aura/Roxas/Axel, some fluff. And the intense stuff. And thanks! I wanted to do one ever since the ending of Game Over, so it's been taking me that long to come up with one. The story will revolve around Marie's family, since I haven't talked about them. And oh man! KH would be doomed! And ahaha, I don't know about lime, but extreme fluff will be read, as well as romance. But of course drama will be heavy. And thank you! That's such an honour, I know many people don't like OC/KH character pairings, so I took a really big risk. 

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
Yes it is! It's the old english saying for... WHAT IS LOVE? BABY DON'T HURT ME, DON'T HURT ME, NO MORE! Lmfao, yeah. She's not around as much, so it's hard to remember sometimes. xD


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Put that in your pipe!

I want to tell you guys that I have created THEMES for each of my Ocs, Marie and Aura.

To view Marie's theme(Which I think you should listen whenever Marie talks sweetly, Like to Sora, Axel, or Riku.), go here[close the spaces]:

www. Youtube. com/watch?v=DAAYUGGd3j0

And to listen to Aura's theme[Which I think you should hear every time Aura is by herself.], go here[Again, close the spaces]:

www. Youtube. com/watch?v=EXvV3MBGb8E

Oh, and... If any of you are wondering what Aura's attribute is, it's the power of protection and her Keyblade.

**BEWARE; **Marxelness approaching!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Put that in your pipe and smoke it!**

"_I would really like to talk to you more, because for some reason, my heart feels happy when I do."_

Axel sat on his bed, and thought back on his conversation with Marie. Although she did not remember anything from Castle Oblivion, to which he figured was Kingdom Heart's fault, she did say that he looked familiar to her.

He closed his eyes, remembering the moment they had, the moment he truly did feel like he had a heart.

**Axel and Marie  
Ten days ago**  
ȶ

"Hi," said Marie, smiling at Axel. He looked at her, with his left eyebrow risen. He took a seat next to her, and looked at the town. Although it wasn't as beautiful as seen from the Clock Tower, the view was still very serene. Especially in the morning.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Marie," she responded. "How about you?"

"Le—" he stopped, reminding himself that he was not Lea anymore. He sighed, and looked at Marie. "Axel's the name, got it memorized?"

"Axel..?" she replied. She closed her eyes, and clutched her necklace. "This may be strange, and I hope you don't get freaked out, but I feel like I've met you before."

Axel's eyes lit up, both in disappointment and excitement. He was disappointed, because what she said confirmed that she indeed did not remember anything from Castle Oblivion. And yet, excited because something in her remembered him. But to be safe about, he had to pretend that he had no clue about anything.

"Really?" he replied. "This is the first time I met you."

"Does that make me weird, then?" she asked, smiling at him. Axel chuckled, and looked at her. Seeing her for the second time was something Axel hoped for, and by George, he achieved that hope. But while taking a look at her, he noticed that she looked more calm... More peaceful.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked, touching her face for anything out of the ordinary. Axel, laughing lightly, softly pushed her hand away from her face.

"No, you don't," he replied. She smiled, and realized that she had been holding his hand from when he pushed her's away from her face. She looked at it, and her eyes softened. How could someone you just met, look and feel so familiar? She thought.

"I can't shake this feeling of familiarity from you," she said, holding his hand. "But I like it... It... Makes me happy for some reason."

Axel smiled, and looked back at the town. "There's not a lot of happy around, so... I'm glad you like it."

"But," she said, lowering her face. She sighed, and had a sad expression on her face. "I don't feel... as happy as I could be."

"Why is that?" he asked, curious and _slightly_ concerned.

"There's someone I should remember," she said, now looking at the town. "Someone so important to me, yet, I can't remember. I don't how he looks, or sounds. But my heart won't let me be fully happy until I remember him."

A single tear rolled down Marie's cheek, and Axel caught sight of it. He didn't know what to say to her, and all he could think of was why Marie, a girl too kind and so fragile looking, suffer? He didn't have a heart to sympathize with the young blonde, but he knew that she had gone through quite a lot. From being kidnapped, losing her home, and being separated from someone she thought important.

"Keep remembering," he said, encouraging her. "You'll eventually remember."

"My heart won't be really happy," she said, hand placed where her heart laid. "But I did find someone who fills a little of it's happiness."

"Huh?" he asked in return. "You don't mean...?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling and looking at Axel. "I would really like to talk to you more, because for some reason, my heart feels happy when I do."

Axel looked at Marie, and she smiled even more than before. He sighed, and couldn't ignore a friend's request. They were friend's back in the day, and he still wanted to be friends. Doing so, however, would be incredibly dangerous.

However, he didn't care. Marie was one of the few that made Axel truly feel like he had a heart, and she was connected to the others that did the same. So with no doubt, and no fear, he agreed, and told her he would try to talk to her more frequently.

She thankfully smiled, with her hands clasped together.

ȶ

Axel sighed, and looked at the ceiling of his room. He didn't know what went through him when he agreed, but he just hoped that his visiting her wouldn't put her life in danger. But most of all, he hoped that Aura would never find out.

She was just _a little _more important than Marie, although he didn't know why.

**Aura, Roxas, and Axel**  
ȶ

Roxas walked into the room, and for the tenth time, did not see Xion. He wondered where she was, or where she could have gone. Although he didn't mind spending time with Aura and Axel, their group was still missing one more members, and that was Xion.

Axel appeared behind Roxas, and greeted him. Roxas, who turned around, asked him if he had seen Xion. Axel thought long and hard if he had seen her, but he couldn't tell him he had, because he, too did not see Xion.

Roxas showed concern how he had not seen Xion in ten days, and Axel expressed how he felt felt how he couldn't help, seeing as he was at Castle Oblivion when Xion joined the group. Roxas had promised they would all get ice cream together, and had felt bad about it.

"The two of you are friends, right?" Axel asked. "Tell ya what. I'll pick on Saix's brain, see what I can find out."

"Well, good luck with that," said a familiar brunette, which caught the attention of Roxas and Axel. "I've been trying to get him to tell me some things, but his Mouth is shut closed."

Roxas and Axel watched as Aura walked towards them, an annoyed look was plastered on her face, and she sighed when she looked at them. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Heh, you being your cranky self?" teased Axel. "it's good to see you never change."

"Axel," she said sternly, right eyebrow raised. "What are you doing today?"

"Eh, whatever there is for me to do," he replied, placing his hands behind his head.

"I have a mission today," replied Roxas. "How about you?"

"Mission as well, although not with you guys," she said, dropping her shoulders. "Sadly."

"When are we gonna have another mission together?" asked Axel. "Those were definitely the good old days."

Roxas and Aura agreed almost instantly, and they were really sad about the fact that they hadn't had a mission together like they did back in the days. Nonetheless, they had other things to do, and couldn't dwell on the past. Axel said his farewell, and left in the direction opposite from Saix. Roxas commented how he hoped Axel would find out something, and Aura reassured him. He asked her what her mission was, and she replied by saying it was a simple eliminating mission.

Roxas wished her good luck, and in return, she did the same.

**Aura**  
ȶ

Aura had already reached her destination, which was to eliminate heartless around Agrabah. She was doing her job well, and quickly, with the help of two Keyblades.

Two pure-blood heartless appeared, and she only got out of her Keyblades, which was Chaos. She ran towards one, and slashed twice. One of them tried attacking her from behind, but she raised her shield, blocking it's attack.

She threw her Keyblade at it, and it boomeranged towards one of the heartless. It disappeared, and from the corner of her eye she saw one running towards her. She raised her shield once again, and it tried attacking it. The moment it stopped to rest before attacking again, she lowered her shield and attacked it two times. She jumped out of it's way, and rolled to it's back. She attacked it about three times, and it disappeared, releasing it's heart.

She willed her Keyblade away, and sighed. Lately, she wasn't able to release any spells that Kingdom Hearts gave her. She wanted to know why, but Stella would not talk to her. Her fist trembled out of anger, but she took a deep breath. As she began to walk away, she saw a ball of light in front of her, and she stopped. She saw it disappear, and then began to hear a voice.

_Do you wonder why you cannot use the powers i bestowed upon you?_

Aura's eyes lit up, finally! A chance to speak to Stella. Aura looked around, and made sure no one could see or hear her other than Stella. She took a deep breath again, and sat on the sand pile nearby.

"No, I don't care if I can't use these powers you gave me," she said, looking around. "I want to know just who you are, and why you're talking to me. I want to find out about this girl with blonde hair, and the only person who will tell me anything about it, is Saix. So _tell me!"_

_Do you think someone such as him would willingly tell you something like that?  
Yes, I may be a mystery to you, but my words are true.  
You can trust me._

Aura looked at the floor, maybe this voice was right. Maybe it was trustful. But then what should she do about Saix and the rest? She didn't want to disobey them, or worse, turn on them. She would be in a lot of trouble, and that was something she couldn't risk. "What do I tell Saix, then?"

_You will tell him these exact words.  
'For your own good, leave her alone. If you cannot, then suffer.'  
Then you will tell him never to ask about me._

Aura smirked, she truly did like when someone threaten others. It was something Aura liked to do herself, when the right people were around. Of course, Aura agreed, and looked at the sky. "You're officially the only... Thing I can trust now, please don't let me down."

_Never._

Aura sighed. Somehow, she felt like a great weight sort of lifted. Her questions about the girl she had dreams about weren't answered, but she would just have to be patient like Stella had said. She got up from the sand pile, and looked at the sky again. "So, tell me. Why _did_ you take away my powers?"

_The greatest power that you have dwelling inside of you is better than the power I can give you._

Aura placed her hand on her chest, and thought about it. What power could be greater than the power bestowed from Kingdom Hearts? "What power is that?"

_The power of protection.  
Train with it, for it will be the greatest ally you will ever have._

Aura raised her right eyebrow, and looked in front of her. The same ball of light appeared in front of her, however, it faded, as if it were walking away. She patted off the excess sand on her behind, and started walking towards the portal to return to the castle. She had actually almost forgotten about returning to the castle, but alas, she had to.

Well, at least she was happy to tell Saix what Stella told her to tell him.

**Axel**  
ȶ

Axel walked in twilight town, and decided to see what was up. As he walked around the Town Square, he saw a very familiar girl.

Marie was, as she had been doing for a while, practicing her cartwheeling. Although, this time was different, this time she was doing handstands. Axel was able to see her stand there, taking in a deep breath before bending over. He laughed lightly when he saw that she was standing on her hands for quite a while, but then he saw her legs began to wobble, and after that a loud thud was heard.

She had fallen over, and got up to rub her lower back. Axel had burst out laughing, and Marie quickly turned her head towards the noise. Axel walked out into the area so that he could be seen, and as she saw him, she smiled.

She got up quickly, and ran over to him. He waved at her, and she stopped. She smiled as she waved back, and he smiled in return.

"Axel!" she said, laughing. "How would you like it if you fell?"

"Well, I wouldn't in the first pla—"

As he was interrupted, he felt something grab his arm, and was suddenly tripped over. As he hit the floor, he looked up at Marie, and he saw as she dusted her hands together. "You were saying?"

"H-how did you do that!" he said. "I thought you were just a simple town girl!"

"Well," she said, bending down to his level. "I've been secretly practicing how to fight with my hands. I get the feeling of familiarity from it, and I thought I should do it if I want to remember that boy."

"Damn!" he said, looking at the sweet but _dangerous _girl. "Who's teaching you?"

"This old man," she replied. "He was a skilled fighter in his old days, so I asked if he could teach me."

Axel got up, and looked at her. He scratched the back of his head, and then dusted off the dirt on his cloak. He looked back at Marie, and smiled. "Well, I think I deserve a treat. Why don't we go eat one at Sunset Terrace?"

"Sure!" she said, smiling and laughing.

**Aura**  
ȶ

Aura walked in the grey area, and looked as Saix had been silently standing there. She smirked, and walked with confidence over towards him. He saw her walking towards him, and even he saw that she had something to tell him. He had high hopes that she had finally talked to the voice.

Aura walked in front of him, and nodded at him. "I'm done the mission."

"And the voice?" he said. "Did you speak with it?"

"As a matter of fact," she replied. "I did."

"Well, stop stalling," he said, getting impatient. "What did it say?"

"For your own good, leave her alone," she said, smirking again. "If you cannot, then suffer."

Saix grew silent, and just stood there for a moment. Aura watched as the confident and cold man stood there, worried and focused on his own thoughts. She sighed, and couldn't help but just smirk all the time. She turned around, and walked away from him. If no one was going to tell her about her dreams in the castle, then that was alright now.

She would eventually find them out later.

**Roxas and Aura**  
ȶ

Roxas sat on top of the clock tower, and was silently eating his ice cream. He looked around, and sighed. "Where's Axel?"

Aura, right on time, walked towards Roxas. She sat beside him, and he handed over an ice cream to her. "I don't know, probably got in trouble for asking about Xion."

Roxas, taking another bite of his ice cream, looked down at the town. "I hope she's okay..."

Aura looked at him, feeling a little jealous. She wasn't really liking how he was so attached to Xion, but at the same time, she was _somewhat_ concerned about Xion as well. She sighed, and took a lick from her ice cream. She was all confident around Saix with her news, but with Roxas, it was different. Nonetheless, he was still important to her.

She rested her head on his shoulders, and he jumped again from the reaction. He thought to himself that he should be used to it, but it still had to take some time. He smiled to himself though, and they both continued to eat their ice cream together.

**Xemnas and Saix**  
ȶ

Xemnas placed a finger on his chin, and began to think. Saix was also standing still, and could only think of what the voice had said.

"This is indeed most troublesome," stated Xemnas. "This voice—it means business."

"What do we do?" asked Saix. "If we look into it further this voice, whether it be Kingdom Hearts or not, may attack us."

"What could a _voice_ do?" replied Xemnas. "I fear nothing."

he stood still, and looked up into the dark sky. Kingdom Hearts floated up above, and was gradually getting bigger and bigger as hearts were being drawn towards it. He was not going to let some voice destroy what he longed for so long, he was not going to give up. He was still going to pursue his goal, and he was still going to use Aura.

This voice was the one who should be fearing, he thought. Xemnas was _not_ going to let it ruin his plans.

"We're still going to use Aura," he said, turning around to face Saix. "Make Xigbar and Xaldin pace up their search for Marie."

Saix nodded, and left the room.

_I was quite glad that day.  
Stella came through for me, and I found that I could really trust her.  
Plus the look on Saix face was a real treat, and the only thing I could think of was.._

_Put that in your pipe and smoke it!_

* * *

Goodness, this chapter took a long time for it to be released. Sorry for that, I had other stories to work on as well. Anyways, the story will be shortly done soon, I hope. Well, I won't add so much filler, at least. So it'll pace things up.

**Starlightmint72:**  
Aw, your welcome! Sorry for the late update. Aha, and yes! However, that will not be answered until _after _New Game. As for that, it won't be answered until the end of the story.

**Captainface:**  
How do you mean? And lolololol! At the quote, too bad she doesn't have gum on her. XD I like Isa. But Saix is an interesting character despite his position.

**Anna Shiki:**  
LOL, no one likes Saix! DX I don't know if it's Stella, maybe? Who knows~ 'Hon' is something I can answer though, it's the guy that was sleeping. And I don't le know. XD all these mysteries~ And true, true! You got it before I could write it! But her heart will never forget, it's just her mind that's forgotten.

**Sajere1:**  
LOL, true. I don't le know! XD you'll have to find out after New Game. XD

**HopeReincarnated:**  
Yes there are people in Kingdom Hearts, at least in my theory. As for the parents part, I cannot answer. And whoa, so many reasons. Sorry I can't update as quickly, band and work is taking up a lot of my time, so It's getting harder. And thank you! Planning out stories does create very good plots, I think. And I don't know. DX I wish they would give me a ring though, as I could come up with a lot of plots! XD

**kingdomdisney:**  
Yes, indeed.

**warrior of six blades:**  
Thank you! Oh, I assure you she will retaliate. She's not one to let things slide. As for that, it's a mystery~ Ah, as for the OC contest... 1. Yes, defintely, it's your OC, after all. 2. That is up to you. If you choose to have her go, then that's fine, if not, that's still fine. XD

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
My school is just weird then, lol. My teacher liked Anime, and she was sad when the art department didn't want it. Oh, I was gonna ask, why don't you like using computer art? And aha, no probs! It's so great! Yes, very mysterious indeed! XD And thanks!

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
LMFAO, thanks! I try! XD Ah yes, but he will forever be an awesome ass. For he is pretty cool in battle. BUT A PAIN IN THY ARSE. :)

**fictionalcharacterwish:**  
Ahaha, thanks. It's the fact that she's from Marie that she can use them.

**LilPadfootChicky:**  
Ahaha, that's good! XD And yes, they are! She remembers him from the heart, but she doesn't know who he is in her mind. Lol, thanks, I like them very much!

**SkyeRockette:**  
LOL, thanks! It is a very awesome word, so it confizzleded. XD Well, not from the mind, but her heart remembers him. Lol at Saix, no one loves him and I love it. XD

**Elise Ferrel:**  
Aw, thank you so much! I really appreciate you reading my series, It means a lot. XD I hope you stay tuned for what I have coming up. XD

**Squall's kid:**  
LOL, you do sound like Phil! Thank you so much, though. I try really hard at the fighting scenes, they're not easy for me. So for you to write that I'm good at it makes me feel really happy! Oh, and I'm glad my story isn't on your hate list. I know there are a lot of fans who don't like OC/canon stories with KH, so I took a risk. And yes, it would be interesting. Although the only fear I would have is if she randomly appears in KH3, making my plotline be completely DURRRR. XD LOL, thanks! XD And I shall!

**Mysterygirl123:**  
Thank you so much!

**Choco3Symphony:**  
It means something, but she doesn't know him mentally. Lol, and thanks! But I'm not amazing. Everyone is amazing! And thank you, I feel really glad. Writing is difficult when you have other stories to work on, plus band and work. And soon to be school. XD


	20. Chapter Twenty: The four musketeers?

**ATTENTION:**

Marie meets Roxas. XD

But _please _don't make them to be anything more than just them meeting. It's gonna sound all cute and lovey, I guess? But that's because he's Sora's Nobody, so that sense of great familiarity is there.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The four musketeers? **

_Axel, Roxas and I.  
The three musketeers as I thought of it.  
I really loved it, but..._

Aura and Axel stood in the grey area, talking amongst each other. Axel had talked to Saix about Xion, and they were waiting for Roxas to enter the room so he could share the news. Aura had been talking about how she gained another Keyblade, to which really surprised Axel. They made a few jokes, and laughed. They stopped when they saw Roxas walk into the room.

"Heh, rise and shine sleepy-head," teased Axel. Roxas groaned, and complained how he was up late due to not being able to sleep. Aura laughed, and patted his shoulders.

"I asked Saix about Xion," said Axel. Aura's face lowered, and Roxas looked at her. He was eager to know what happened, and he looked at them both. Aura looked back up, and sighed.

"She went on a mission," she said. "But never RTC'd."

Roxas lowered his face, and looked disappointed. He asked why she didn't, considering the mission had to be done by now. Axel had no positive answer, and Aura assured they would find out soon. She clapped her hands together, and looked at Roxas. "We're all going on a mission to find her. Finally, a mission together."

"You mean it!" Roxas shouted in glee. Axel had told him that it was all made up, and that he should go back to bed. Aura elbowed him, and he laughed teasingly. Aura told him they were going, and she and Axel were going to wait until he was ready. He smiled, and ran to get his stuff.

Aura and Axel looked at each other, and laughed as Roxas ran.

ȶ

Aura, Roxas, and Axel walked through the portal and stopped in Twilight Town, the supposed place Xion went. Roxas looked around, while Aura fixed her shoes. Axel rubbed his chin, and then turned around. Roxas asked where Xion could be, and Axel responded saying that her mission was to take out a giant heartless. Roxas sighed, seeing as that could have been anywhere in the town.

Aura suggested asking around, and Axel agreed. Roxas asked where they should start, and Aura once again suggested that she'll look around the quieter places, while the boys asked around. Axel didn't like the idea of splitting up, and neither did Roxas. However, Aura assured it would go much faster if they did.

Both Aura and Axel knew Roxas wasn't good at asking questions, so one of them had to be with him, and Axel had to be the one.

"You suck," Axel said. "You know that?"

"And I'm not a baby," added Roxas. "I can ask on my own."

"It's just easier like this," explained Aura. "Plus I get impatient having to wait for answers."

Aura thought back on the answers she was looking for regarding her dream, but those kind of answers were a bit trickier in getting, so she had no choice _but_ to wait.

"Well," she said, hands on her hips. "We'll meet back at the town square in an hour."

Aura ran off to into the blue, while Axel and Roxas stared at her. Roxas worried and hoped nothing happened to her, while Axel was worried if she would meet Marie or not. Of course, he wasn't worried about her well being, because he knew better than anyone else that she was able to handle herself in a battle. In fact, he was kind of scared of her power, and he was quite thankful that she was his good friend.

"Well, let's get asking," said Axel, who began walking forward. Roxas nodded, and walked along beside him. Their first location was the Town Square, and they both saw the two kids that they always see. The spiked blonde with the brunette girl.

The two boys walked a little closer, and listened in. The girl was talking about having heard a weird, low moan in the tunnel. The boy had asked if she checked it out, and in response she told him she was too scared.

Roxas, concerned it could have been Xion injured opted to check it out, while Axel had the mentality that it was the giant heartless they were looking for.

ȶ

Aura walked around the shops, and there was virtually no one in sight. Of course, she wasn't doing the recon part of the mission, and was hoping to find the heartless. As she walked along the area, she bumped into someone. She looked up, and noticed a boy with a scar in the middle of his face look at her. She raised her eyebrow, but then her eyes lit up at his hat. She thought it a really cool-looking hat, and for that, the boy deserved appreciation for it.

"Nice hat," she said, hands on her hips. The boy gave her a weird look, but smirked at her.

"Can't say the same for you," he replied, looking at her black coat. She scoffed, and looked at her outfit as well. She had never liked it, but since she wasn't allowed to wear anything else, she had to live with it. _Literally._

Of course, she had gotten used to it, but it still bugged her a little that it was so very ugly. She looked at the boy, and smirked right back at him. "Well, what can I say? I like the colour black."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Aura," she said, arms crossed. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm Seifer," he replied. "I make sure people stay out of trouble. So you better stay out of it."

Aura scoffed and walked away. The boy had yelled out to her, but she paid no attention. Although she did like his tuque, she did not like his attitude. She sighed, and walked along to the Town Square.

ȶ

Axel and Roxas had made their way towards the shops, and Axel noticed a sign saying they were going to give out free sea salt ice cream. His eyes lit up at the thought, and he quickly grabbed Roxas' shoulder.

"Look," he said, pointing at the bulletin board. "Do you see it!"

Roxas' left eyebrow lifted, and he looked at Axel as if he had gone crazy. "Free sea-salt ice cream?"

"We should get some while they're still free!" he shouted with glee, quickly running towards the store handing them out. Roxas sighed, and looked at the sky, he was wondering how Aura was doing.

He followed Axel, and they stopped at the store. A young girl with blonde hair was standing at the back of the store, and she was wearing a beige dress with brown flats. She turned around, and had a blue mask that looked like the sea-salt ice cream.

"Welcome! Are you here to receive your free ice cream?" she said, smiling at the two. Axel's body froze, as he knew who that voice belonged too.

He looked a little closer, and was able to see green eyes behind the mask, and he instantly knew that it was Marie working behind the counter. She smiled at Axel, and waved hello, only to have Roxas look at them both in confusion.

"Why do you know her, Axel?" he asked. "Who is she?"

"Uh, well," he said, scratching his head. "She's a friend I made while here."

Roxas turned to her, and she smiled at him. She reached for the back of her mask, and although Axel didn't snow it, he was freaking out. He didn't want Roxas nor Aura to meet Marie whatsoever, considering the connection Sora has with Marie, and her being Aura's original persona. As she took off the mask, Roxas' eyes lit up, and he simply stared. The same girl in his dream that he saw at the Town Square was now staring at him, and he couldn't help but feel as if he knew her way before he even had the dreams about her.

Marie noticed his blank face, and waved a hand in front of him. He blinked, getting himself out of his trance appearance. He awkwardly smiled at her, and reached his hand for her. "I-I'm Roxy—uh—Roxas!"

She laughed, and reached to shake his hand. It was weird, for the handshake for both of them felt familiar. She figured Roxas was like Axel, how he was so familiar, yet new. So she didn't mind much, but it did seem to bother Roxas, although he tried not showing it.

She tilted her head, and noticed how he had very pretty eyes. They were incredibly familiar, and she slowly extended her hands to his face. "Let me see your eyes..."

Roxas tensed immensely, and stood there while Marie cupped his face in her hands. She stared at his eyes, and Axel noticed her smiling genuinely. He sighed, and tried not to freak out. As Roxas looked at Marie's eyes, he couldn't help but think about Aura. He loved staring at her eyes, since they were so big and full of sparkle and life, and he was seeing that in Marie's eyes. Except... sadness was visible in her's, and for some reason, he didn't like seeing that in her.

Marie pulled back, and laughed. "You have such beautiful eyes, they're so bright, and they match you perfectly!"

Roxas smiled a bit, and he loosened up. Axel cleared his throat, catching her attention, to which she gasped. "Oh, sorry! Let me get you your ice creams before I get fired again!"

She walked towards the back, and opened the freezer. She grabbed two ice creams, and handed them to the boys. Axel laughed, and thanked her, while Roxas nodded. The two boys noticed another boy walking towards them, and Marie told them they should leave if they didn't want trouble with the boy approaching them, whose name was Seifer. They both nodded, and left.

Seifer walked up to the store, and leaned on the counter while Marie cleaned it. "Marie, who were those two?"

"Oh, just some customers," she said, walking back towards the freezer. "Here, since you're doing such a fine job keeping everyone disciplined."

Seifer took the ice cream from Marie, and smirked at her. She knew very well that if someone complimented Seifer, he would treat them nice. And that's what she had been doing ever since coming to this town. She went back to cleaning the counter, while Seifer stayed with her while being on the lookout. Since she was so nice to him, he felt it his duty to be like a "knight" to her, regardless of what others thought.

**Town Square: An hour later**

ȶ

Aura had been sitting on one of the benches, waiting for her two teammates to arrive. She had her legs crossed, and was looking at the kids run around. She sighed, getting impatient of waiting. She leaned back, and looked at the sky. She wondered when she would be able to speak to Stella again, for she was slowly growing fond of the voice.

"Hey, lazy," said Axel, looking at Aura leaned back. "Got anything?"

"...No," she said, getting up and dusting off the dirt on her coat. "Except for someone implying this outfit is ugly, which it is!"

Axel laughed, and Roxas joined in. She sighed, and asked if they gathered intelligence concerning Xion and the heartless. Axel had filled her in that a boy named Pence had informed him that a presence was felt in the forest just before the abandoned mansion. Aura placed a finger on her chin, and asked if they were going to check it out, to which Roxas replied positively.

Aura nodded, and the three of them walked towards the forest. As they walked along, both Axel and Roxas teased her on how her coat looked the ugliest out of the rest, and she was starting to get annoyed. Although Roxas at first was sad whenever Aura got angry or annoyed, he grew fond of them, thinking to himself that they're a part of her.

ȶ

The trio had reached the forest, and they began to look at the trees. Axel and Aura knocked on some of them, while Roxas merely looked at them. He noticed one was dropping leaves, and walked a little closer towards it. He wasn't sure what he should have done, so he took out his Keyblade, and attacked it. Ruffling noises were heard, and both Aura and Axel ran to Roxas' side.

"Is... Something there?" asked Roxas, looking up.

Axel looked at something moved, and smirked. "Looks like we got a live one."

The movement of whatever was moving was quick, and none of them saw what exactly it was. But they quickly ran towards the mansion, and assumed it would be there. As they reached the mansion, a giant lizard suddenly appeared, causing Aura to jump a little.

"No wonder Xion had trouble," stated Axel. "It was blending right into the scenery."

"I think Xion might still be trying to find it," added Aura, ready in her fighting stance. "Let's get rid of it, or else we'll never find Xion!"

Both Roxas and Axel agreed, and took out their weapons. Aura only took out one of her Keyblades, Chaos, and readied herself. Axel, as always, was the first to attack. Roxas joined in after, and Aura kept her distance for a while, until getting a good eye. She attacked the monster a couple of times, while Axel threw his chakrams at it. Roxas fired some spells, and attacked as well.

The lizard attacked Axel's back, and Aura quickly healed him with her cure. She then summoned up protection spells for both Roxas and Axel, who were thankful. She used the spell on herself, and attacked the monster while his attacks deflected her. Stella had been right, while strengthening her attribute, it would become a promising ally in battle.

As Axel received his chakrams after throwing them at the monster, he ran up to it, delivering it two strong hits. Everyone stopped for a breather, and Roxas saw Xion running across the field. He shouted her name, and Aura looked towards her. She scratched the back of her head, as Xion was sporting short black hair, and blue eyes. Aura could have sworn she had a different appearance, but that was probably just her imagination.

As Roxas shouted for her again, she stopped and looked at everyone. Her eyes lit up, and the then all of a sudden, she was fiercely attacked by the lizard heartless. Roxas gasped, and tried running to her, but Axel interrupted.

"Focus, Roxas!" he said, looking at the heartless. "Aura, take care of Xion, and Roxas and I will take out the heartless."

Aura nodded, and ran over to Xion. Roxas and Axel had more reason to attack, since it had attacked one of their comrades. Aura bent to Xion's side, and although she wasn't waking up, she was still breathing. Aura took a great sigh of relief, and looked at the boys fighting. They weren't doing so well, so Aura decided to join in. She went to cast cure and one of her protection spells on Xion, and got up to help out the boys.

Roxas attacked the heartless again, but it swung it's tail at him, dragging Axel along with it. Aura groaned, and took out both of her Keyblades. She ran towards it, and attacked it with Order, and threw Chaos when she jumped back. Roxas and Axel both looked at her with her two Keyblades, and they were impressed yet shocked, for a better lack of words.

Axel nonetheless threw his chakrams at the heartless, and Roxas, although tiredly, slashed the heartless for good. It fell over, releasing it's heart to Kingdom Hearts. He took a second to breath, and quickly ran to Xion. Axel walked close behind, but Aura looked at the sky. She had never truly realized it before, but if Stella was a powerful being, why did it need hearts to make it stronger? Unless, of course, it wasn't telling Aura everything.

"You can tell us all about it," she heard Axel say. "But first, let's find a place to sit."

Axel walked towards Aura, and placed his hand on her shoulder while nodding. Roxas and Xion walked with each other, while Aura looked at them. She sighed, and walked closer to Axel.

ȶ

Atop the clock tower, Axel sat on the far right, with Aura, Roxas and Xion on his left. He handed out ice creams to everyone, and they started eating it. Xion, however, did not eat, and let it melt. Roxas noticed, and told her it would melt.

Axel noticed, too, and asked if anything was wrong. Xion didn't respond, and all three of the gang assured her that they were there to listen if she had anything that was bothering her.

"I can't," she started. "I can't use the Keyblade anymore."

Both Roxas and Aura gasped, while Axel just stared. Aura thought it odd how she couldn't use it anymore. Xion explained that if she couldn't use the Keyblade than the hearts of the heartless would just travel to another heartless, and also stated that she was useless without it.

"No one's useless," Aura said, looking down at the floor. Roxas lowered his head as well, and asked Axel if there was anything he could do. Axel replied saying it was just as Xion said, no Keyblade, no way.

Xion then said something that made Aura cringe. "They're gonna turn me into a dusk if they find out I'm useless."

Aura lowered her head even lower, and Roxas pleaded Axel for help. He kept to his argument saying he couldn't do anything, but then he began to think of something.

"You can do double duty," he said. "Make sure Xion is with either you or Aura all the time, that way they won't know she's not doing the same."

Roxas and Aura both agreed, but suffered the cost of doing extra work. Roxas had no trouble with it, but Aura was lazy at times. Still, she wouldn't mind a chance to up her fighting capabilities. Xion thanked Axel, and a new friendship was made.

Aura smiled at everyone, and it was nice to know everyone was getting along. She looked up at the sky, and a sudden light shined on her. She stared at the light for a bit, and then she fell back.

Roxas and Axel were last seen tugging at her coat, pleading for her to wake up.

_...It changed entirely...  
It was no longer just the three us of anymore..._

* * *

I wonder why Xion's appearance changed to her actual appearance? Well, that'll be explained by the unknown force known as STELLA!

And poor Aura, change sucks.

**SkyeRockette:**  
LOL, hurrah for AxelxAura! XD  
And thanks, I love music, so I just had to do it!

**Kingdomdisney:**  
Yes, she very much liked it. XD  
Oh, of course! I didn't make it up, so you don't have to ask me.

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
Thank you! XD I'm glad you like them. 

**Elise Ferrel:**  
Haha, and now Roxas gets to talk to Marie. But she never told him her name! =O Yes, I feel bad as well, but maybe meeting Roxas will up her memory pace?

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Lol, I love drawing Anime, but I'm not such an anime fan. Weeiirrd. Marie and Axel make a cute couple, but her heart belongs to Sora. No matter how unfaithful he becomes... LOLOLOL, I love it when teachers swear, It makes me laugh. And haha, yes! Aura loved saying it, indeed. 

**Anna Shiki:**  
Leon, why are you so smart? Yes, yes. Axel cares for Marie very much, after all. And you make a good point with Xion, she is a part of Roxas, so it would seem natural that he cared for her. And yes, he does love Aura, but he does something very foolish to make her think otherwise. =O And hurraahh for Stella! Ah, yes. Marie will be safe for a while, but in KH2... that's something entirely different. Oh, and of course. She has those hateful feelings towards him, and she needs to clear them out before she merges with Marie. 

**Starlightmint72:**  
Thank you! And I'm really sorry, I wish I had more time. I also wish I had a money tree, so I wouldn't have to work. But I'm trying my best to finish this, I'm getting impatient and I wanna start new game. Ahaha, thanks. Although I feel as if it won't be as good an ending like the other ones. But I'll try my best. And yes, answers are unanswered, some of which won't be answered for a very long time. Feel free to tell me what questions you have about the story, so that I get a feel of what I can answer in the next two stories. XD


	21. Chapter twenty One: Left out

Hurp hurp.

Poor Marie...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Left out**

_Today had been the first day of our plan.  
It was Roxas who had Xion, while I was in my room.  
For some reason I had passed out, feeling... Hazy._

Roxas and Xion woke up the next day, and walked into the grey area, ready to talk to Saix about their plan of working together. Saix wasn't so keen on the idea, and in fact, he got a little angry about it.

"What in the world would possess you to ask at a time like this?" he argued. "We're shorthanded, and number XV is currently indisposed."

Roxas lowered his head, and thought about Aura. Yes, he wasn't feeling well, and he had spent the rest of the day with her yesterday. Nothing such as a cold or fever was in her, she was just feeling hazy, and wasn't on best terms to work. She expressed her sadness on not being able to work on their first day of the plan, but Xion assured her that it had been alright.

"I see no problem with it," Axel said. "Put two half-pints together, and you get a whole."

Saix thought for a moment, and Roxas added in saying they were able to do more tougher jobs together. Saix thought more, and finally gave in. He told Xion that she was able to double up with either Roxas or Aura as she saw fit, and the two of them were grateful.

As they left for their next mission, Axel began to walk away, until Saix stopped him. "I find it peculiar that you're frequently at Twilight Town... Why is that?"

Axel stopped, and closed his eyes. He had to be sure to say something that wouldn't make Saix think that Marie was at that world. "Free ice cream, you know how I like 'em."

Axel walked away faster than before, and Saix lowered his eyes. There was something wrong with Axel, he thought. And he was going to find out. He called over Xigbar and Xaldin, to which they came, and he watched as Axel officially left the room.

"Go take a tour around Twilight Town," he said. "Tell me if you can find anything about Marie there. I suspect Axel knows something, yet he will not tell."

The two men nodded, and left for Twilight Town immediately. Axel, having not fully left the area, overheard him talk about it. He groaned out of anger, and quickly headed for Twilight Town before the others did.

**Kingdom Hearts**

ȶ

"Why did you change Xion's appearance?" the man said, lying on his bed.

"Slowly but surely, she'll soon know everything about Marie," said the women. "But I want her to find out the horrible truth from those two—Saix and Xemnas. So I had to take away any... loopholes that would up her chances of finding out."

"But I don't want them to suffer," replied the man. "Isn't what you're doing a little too... mean?"

"You know me," she said, smiling at the man. "Miss heartless."

She looked up at the screen, and saw Axel walking around in Twilight Town. "If everything is told to you, you never grow and learn. If she experiences it, it'll only help her grow stronger, I know it."

**Axel**

ȶ

Axel quickly ran around to find Marie, and quickly thought of something to say to her. He didn't want to say that people were looking for her, because then she would want answers. And for both her sake and his, it was better if she were kept in the dark a while longer.

He ran towards the town square, and saw Pence sitting on the benches. He stopped running, and calmly walked over to him. Pence saw him walking, and smiled as he waved.

"Hey," he said. "Still wondering about those seven wonders?"

"Um, not really," he replied. "I'm looking for a friend, Marie is her name."

Axel knew that Pence was friends with Marie, for she and pence were always together with the other blonde spiked boy and the brunette girl. Pence got up, and dusted off the dirt from his pants. He pointed to a house with a brown rooftop. "She's living at Olette's, and she came down with a pretty bad flu."

Axel raised his eyebrow, and thought of something. Was it possible that Aura's indisposition was caused by Marie being sick of the flu? They were connected, after all. Axel shook his head, this was not the time for drawing up conclusions. He quickly said his thanks, and ran towards Marie's place.

Axel stopped at the house with the brown rooftop, and climbed up through steps and vines that were attached to the walls. He looked through the window, and noticed no one was in the room, and then he climbed through other vines to look at the other room. No one was in any room, and he was getting impatient. He heard a window opening, and he looked up.

Marie looked down, and had a surprised look on her face. "Axel?"

ȶ

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting on her bed and sounding all nasally due to her flu. "I'm sick, you shouldn't be here or you'll catch it."

Axel, sitting on a nearby chair, was very glad that Marie was sick, well he wasn't, but now she wouldn't be seen, for she would kept inside. Although he had to ask her just one question. "How long have you been sick?"

"I've had a little cold," she said. "But the flu hit me yesterday evening. It was horrible."

Axel sat there, and sighed of relief. Although it sucked she was sick, at least she won't be seen. But now he would have to break the news to her, about how he can't visit anymore.

"Hey, I got some bad news," he said, looking down a the floor. "I... can't visit you anymore..."

Marie looked at him with shock, she was so fond of him, and they were so friendly that it hurt for him to say that. She started to breath a little more quickly, and clutched the blanket on her bed.

"But, why!" she said, and as Axel expected, started showing tears. He sighed, and remembered how Marie was such a cry baby back when she was little, but of course, she was little. To him, not a lot had changed in her, as she was still a cry baby.

"I... Have a lot of work," he said, half lying. "But if I ever get a chance, I'll stop by, but it'll only be brief."

Marie sniffed, and looked at Axel. Her eyes were puffy, and her nose was red. She looked really horrible, and Axel had added to that horribleness. "I can wait, I guess."

Axel nodded, and got up. He walked over to Marie, and patted her head. She laughed, although weakly, and he smiled. "I'll see you when I see you."

She nodded, and he climbed out of her window. He jumped down and she gasped, she quickly ran to the window and looked down, but saw no one. She sighed, and more tears began to fall down her face. She didn't understand why she was crying so much, but saying goodbye to Axel like she had just did made her feel as if she had already said goodbye to him.

She walked back to her bed, and covered herself in blankets. She looked at her necklace, until she drifted into sleep.

ȶ

Aura sat on her bed, and sighed. She hated being locked up in the castle, and wanted to fight some heartless. However, she was still feeling hazy, and couldn't go anywhere or else fear of passing out would happen.

She sighed, and grabbed a book on her bed table. She looked at the title, and it was the same book she never got to finish, the one Zexion lent her. She gave out a shaky sigh this time, and couldn't help but think back on old times. She really did miss Zexion, and if she could change some things, it would be to bring him back.

She opened up the book to where she last left off, and it was on the part of where the girl was struggling who to choose as her lover. Aura groaned, and threw the book away. She just wanted to fight, not sit around and read. She heard her door open, and saw Axel's red hair pop through the door. She smiled, and was happy that he was visiting her.

"Hey," he said as he walked through the door. "Feeling better?"

"I guess," she said. "But I'm bored beyond all."

Axel laughed, and sat on Aura's bed. She looked at him, and smiled. He couldn't help just how similar the two of them looked; her and Marie. Of course, he had put Marie's life at risk, and he had to do what was right. Not seeing her would be best for both of them, at least none of them would be in trouble.

"Say, why don't we go to the clock tower," suggested Axel. "We'll see Roxas and Xion, since they're done their mission I think."

"Okay." Aura got up, and walked towards Axel. She was still feeling hazy, and as she walked she couldn't help but feel shaky. Axel assured her he was there for her, and she thanked him.

ȶ

Roxas and Xion sat atop the clock tower as usual, and ate their ice cream. Xion was happy to know she had Roxas by her side, and that she wouldn't be turned into a dusk. While Roxas was also happy to help Xion, he was worried about Aura. He hate his ice cream hoping that she would heal up soon.

"Hey, mission go okay?" Axel asked, walking in with Aura beside him. Roxas gasped, and had a giant smiled plastered on him. Xion smiled at them as well, thank all three of them saying the mission had gone well.

Axel and Aura walked to their usual spot, and sat down. Roxas looked at Aura, and noticed she still looked a little sick. He felt bad that she was here, but he was happy to see her as well.

"You should be resting," Roxas said to Aura. "You still look sick."

"I'm fine," she said smiling. "Plus I don't want to miss quality time with my friends."

"But still!" Xion said. "You should be resting."

Aura smiled, and looked down at her ice cream, feeling a bit... left out. There was nothing she had against Xion, but she liked it better when it was just her, Axel and Roxas. With Roxas and Xion doing missions together, she also couldn't help but feeling jealous.

Axel, Roxas and Xion were talking about the mission Roxas and Xion had, but Aura tuned out. She didn't care about their mission that much, and all she really wanted to do was to talk to Stella. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked at the sky.

_I know I shouldn't be.  
But I didn't care, I just couldn't help but feel jealous of those two.  
It kept getting worse, and at one point I didn't want to do anything anymore.  
The more it got worse, the more I wanted to talk to Stella.  
For some reason, talking to her made me feel better._

* * *

Poor Marie... Such a cry-baby.

Poor Axel... lost his friend.

Poor Roxas... Too concerned for the one he really loves.

Poor Xion... A fixed fate must be hard to change.

Poor Aura... Things just keep getting worse.

**Kingdomdisney:**  
Yes, indeed. Poor everyone in this story, It's never happy.

**Anna Shiki:**  
Lol, yes he is. XD Seifer is a meany! Oh, and he doesn't care, he just feels obliged. And It's a reference to FF8, since he calls himself a knight for the sorceress. And yes, his eyes are beautiful! XD Roxas means well in a wrong that is wrong, indeed. And Axel will keep her safe... at the cost of making her sad. =(

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Lol, I used to like some Anime, but they were the dark ones, like witch hunter robin. Haha, well that wasn't her doing, just a little thing to prove the strong connection Aura and Marie have. They will have a really strong connection, stronger than Sora and Roxas and Kairi and Namine put together! Yes, Roxas introduced herself, but Marie didn't. She felt like she didn't have to, like somehow, Roxas knows her name.

**Starlightmint72:**  
Alright, that's fine! XD Haha, well here's another one, I'm trying my best to make them frequent again. Stella changed something for her, but it wasn't with her passing out, that's Marie's fault. LOL. And omg! They don't have that for the Xbox version, wth! I wish I had one...

**Elise Ferrel:**  
That light would have to be Marie's soul, as she is a being of light. LOL, geddit? No, but srsly. It was Marie that made her fall back. It' just proves the strong connection they have to each other, despite how far apart they are. And thank you!

**Lvl-ZeR0:**  
Why, thank you so much! I honestly didn't plan for this story to be great, and I didn't plan for a series. I was going to stop at Game over, making Marie fall in love with Riku and die at the end. But after how popular it became, I was like, It needs to go on! And thank you again, I don't know how awesome it'll be, but I hope I meet everyone's expectations. And Thank you for the cookie! I shall pretend it is a s'mores cookie. XD

**warrior of six blades:**  
LOL, thanks! Although some people may think she's bad she's like... Amoral? I guess. She does care for both Aura and Marie, and everyone else who those two care for, but for people she doesn't know, she could care less. 1. I wouldn't encourage it, only because it's a very Mary-sue/Gary-stu move. But if you want to, it's fine, I won't force you. 2. Well for this one, I write it. But those who win will get a chance to look at it before I publish it, so that if something isn't to your fitting, you can change it. 3. You can send it in a message, or send it to my email, which is on my profile. lil_babe_(at)hotmail. com. Just make sure it's subject is OC contest.

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
LOL, yay! Well, simply because Aura is selfish. She doesn't show it, not yet at least. But it's a flaw that she has. XD


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: The Key that unites

Hurp hurp.

THY KEY THAT UNITETH!

AND HOLY FLYING COWS WITH DAISY DUKES.

200+ REVIEWS.

FFFFFFFUUUUUUU-

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Key that unites**

_About two weeks passed, and I've been feeling weird.  
I never went on a mission with Xion, to help her out.  
Roxas always made it so they were together, and told me to take on work less... hard.  
I didn't know anymore, was I just a problem for him?_

Sixteen days had passed by, and Roxas and Xion had gone on every single mission together. He was very happy, as he got to spend time with his friend. But most of all, Aura didn't go on any of the missions with Xion. Ever since she had passed out on that clock tower, he had been so concerned. He feared that if she passed out during one of her missions with Xion, it would be over for her since Xion couldn't use the Keyblade.

Instead, he had been telling her to take missions that didn't require her to use her Keyblade a lot. She agreed, although reluctantly, and it made Roxas quite happy. He really did care for Aura, and he didn't want anything to happen to her, he feared it so much, feared losing someone important.

However, this was not the case for Aura. While Roxas and Xion had been prancing around worlds, Aura kept more to herself. She had felt completely left out, and felt as if Roxas no longer wanted to be friends with her. Although she did save herself from being completely distant from everyone, for she had Axel to talk to. She didn't want to complain to him, as he had a lot on his plate, what with missions and all. So Aura mostly stayed in her room.

ȶ

Roxas walked in the grey area, and noticed that no one had been in the room. He raised his eyebrow, and wondered where everyone went. He turned around, only to be bumped into Saix. He explained that Xemnas, their leader, summoned them all.

As Roxas arrived to the top of the castle, he looked at everyone there. He saw Xion standing not too far from Axel, and Aura had been leaning against the railing. In the centre stood Xemnas, looking at the sky.

"The time has arrived," Xemnas said. "Look to the skies!"

As the clouds disappeared, there stood a golden heart with a blue aura around it. "There hangs the heart of all hearts—Kingdom Hearts—shining down on us at last."

Aura stood up straight, and stared into the heart. Her hands felt shaky, for seeing it so huge made her uneasy. Everyone else stared, while Roxas noticed Aura's uneasy self.

"See the countless hearts that have gathered?" Xemnas said. "Hearts filled with rage... hate... sadness... and bliss."

He then looked back to everyone, and told them to remember the reason why they all gathered. He started saying that soon everyone would achieve a heart, and that it will no one will suffer. Everyone continued to stare at it, and were glad to see it so huge. Before, it had been nothing but a tiny little heart, now, it grew into a giant. But it still needed more hearts.

Aura wondered, was that Stella? Or something related to her? She wanted to know, but Stella had not made contact with Aura, and she was feeling sad because of it.

ȶ

Everyone was back to normal, doing missions and whatnot. Aura, as usual, had no missions, since Roxas and Xion had taken most of them. She sighed, and sat on one of the couches. She groaned in annoyance when she saw Saix approaching.

"I suppose you haven't talked to that voice," he said, standing. "Or have you?"

"Go away," was all Aura said. Saix sighed, and looked at her.

"Or perhaps maybe it doesn't want to?" he said again, seeing Aura's eye twitch made him smirk.

"I said go away."

He laughed this time, and crossed his arms. "It certainly doesn't sound very threatening, and you should know that we fear nothing in our organization."

"**Go away!**"

Aura growled and was getting irritated, and she got off the couch to get away from Saix. He merely stood there smirking, as he had struck a nerve in her. She walked to her room, and slammed the door shut. She went to her bed, and laid there looking at the ceiling.

"Stupid Saix."

ȶ

Xigbar and Xaldin walked up to Saix, and Xigbar had a smirk on his face. "You should watch out, you know. That girl ain't afraid to kill those who are stronger than her."

"I suppose," replied Saix. "But what fun is it if she doesn't react? No matter, tell me, did you find anything on Marie?"

"As if," replied Xigbar.

"There were no signs of the young mistress," added Xaldin. Saix raised his eyebrow, and looked at Xaldin.

"Why do you call her mistress?" he asked.

"It would appear that old habits do not easily go away," he said. "While I was Dilan, that's what I called her, since she was living with Ansem. Often times I would call her madame."

Saix scoffed, and looked away. "Do as you wish, but in the end, she's our biggest target. Don't forget that."

ȶ

**The next day**

Roxas walked into the room, and immediately saw Xion. They said their good mornings, and happily thought about their next mission together. However, that happiness was short lived, since Saix came along.

"Xion, Roxas," he said. "I need you to take separate missions."

They asked why, and Saix told them that two giant heartless had appeared in Beast's castle, and in Agrabah. He then told them that Roxas had to go to Beast's castle, and Xion had to go to Agrabah. They two teens lowered their head, and Axel walked in on the conversation.

"Your gonna send Roxas to Agrabah?" he said. "I dunno..."

"I was there yesterday, remember?" he reminded Saix. "And I saw the Heartless you're talking about. You definitely don't want to pit Roxas against it."

"And if I send them both to there, who will take out the heartless in Agrabah?" he asked, looking at the three of them.

"I will," Axel replied back.

"You?" Saix replied, not convinced. "You can't collect hearts."

"I'll go with Axel," said a small voice. Everyone looked behind them, with Saix looking in front of him, and there they saw Aura standing with a smirk on her face. "I haven't had work in a long while, so I'll go with Axel."

Saix looked at Aura, he hadn't seen her in a while, and it was bothering him. He needed Aura to do heart collecting, but with Roxas and Xion doing all the missions, she had not been able to do _any_. He scoffed, and turned around. He went along with it, but told Xion and Roxas that it was their last day working together, to which they both nodded.

Roxas and Xion looked back at Aura, who was standing there, fixing the sole on her shoes. She looked up, and lightly smiled at them. "Well, then. I'll go get ready."

"Wait," Roxas said as Aura began to walk away. "Are you sure you can take the heartless out? Xion and I—"

"I'm not a weak little girl!" she shouted, anger slowly rising through her blood. "I don't care what you and Xion can do together! Because in the end, I can do it twice as good! And if you don't want me hanging around you anymore, all you had to do was just ask!"

Aura stomped away, leaving Xion, Roxas and Axel in shock. It had been a very long time since Aura had ever gotten angry like that, and Roxas suddenly grew a little sad. Xion noticed, and sighed. Axel, on the other hand, raised his eyebrow, and smirked. It was about time she got angry, he thought.

"Did I do something bad?" asked Roxas.

"Who knows," Axel smirked. "Though it's about time we saw the angry Aura come out."

"...Yeah," replied Roxas, looking at the direction Aura left off to.

"What do you guys mean?" asked Xion.

Axel scratched the back of his head, and laughed lightly. "I don't think you'd understand, It's kinda something Roxas, Aura and I have together. If it's not Roxas, then it's Aura whose the butt of the jokes."

Axel laughed a little louder, with Xion being confused. Roxas looked at the hallway, and sighed sadly.

ȶ

Axel and Aura walked through the portal, and entered Agrabah. They hadn't talked since getting there, but Axel couldn't help but snicker at her anger. He didn't know why, but he actually missed the times when Aura would get angry, it brought back the memories of when it was just him Roxas and Aura.

"Stop laughing at me being angry!" shouted Aura, which caused Axel to laugh even more. "Ugh, this ain't gonna work."

"S-sorry," he said, trying not to laugh again. "It's just, you getting angry reminds me of the old days."

Aura sighed, and couldn't help but agree, though she also couldn't help but sweat drop at the fact that her getting angry brought up good memories. She was told by Axel that they had to eliminate a neo-shadow, and although it wasn't a big heartless Saix made it out to be, it definitely proved dangerous to attack it alone.

The two walked along the sandy streets of Agrabah, and searched the area. In a matter of seconds, Axel spotted the heartless, and Aura immediately took out her Keyblades.

"You ready?" he asked, while she nodded. Axel took out his chakrams, but Aura had already begun attacking. He raised his eyebrow, and figured she must have been really angry. Whatever it was she was angry at, of course...

Axel threw his chakrams at the neo-shadow, and Aura attacked it while spinning around. She summoned up shields for both her and Axel, and fired spells at the heartless. She started realizing that the powers she had previously received from Stella weren't as grand, especially if it came from someone who was all mighty powerful. Aura did just fine without 'em, but she wondered, was the girl in her dream weaker or stronger than her?

She figured that if she was using powers from Kingdom Hearts, then she was definitely weaker than Aura. Nonetheless, Aura looked back at her target, and ran up to it and attacked it a couple of times. Axel did the same, however he flamed up his chakrams, and threw them at the heartless.

As the heartless stumbled, Aura took this chance to fire a spell at it. She lifted her two Keyblades at it, and from one came blizzard, and the other, thunder. The two spells mixed together, and electrified while also freezing the heartless.

Axel also took the chance to attack it, and with that attack, the heartless fell down. It's heart came out of it's body, and floated it's way into Kingdom Hearts. Aura walked towards Axel, and placed her Keyblades away. He took a deep breath, and wiped off the sweat from the battle, and of course the heat.

"So, why are you mad?" he asked, out of the blue.

"I'm not telling you," she replied, tilting her face away from him.

"Oh, come on," he said. "I'm the closest friend you got here!"

Friend, that word always got to Aura whenever Axel spoke of it. She had initially liked Axel, and was always fond of him. These feelings still lingered, although very faintly. She had begun to like Roxas at the time, and the feelings for Axel just lowered and lowered, though they still stand like a flower with only one flower petal.

She sighed, and looked at Axel. "I feel... left out. Xion never asked if she wanted to pair up with me, and Roxas kept telling me to take less work. I get the feeling they don't want to talk to me anymore."

Axel began to laugh, and Aura growled at him. "This isn't funny!"

"I know, it's just," he said, laughing in between. "That sounds crazy, Roxas would never do that to you. He just cares too much, though he doesn't know how to show it."

Aura stood there looking stupid, she blinked a couple of times, and looked at Axel. "**And you couldn't bother to tell me that from the start!**"

Axel stopped laughing, and brought up his arms to defend himself. "Come on, I thought you knew!"

Aura sighed, and dropped her shoulders as she looked down at the sand. She felt incredibly stupid now, and wanted to go to her room. Axel patted her shoulder, and smiled at her. They walked back to the corridor that lead to the castle, and Aura stayed silent.

When they had reached the exit, Axel looked at Aura. "Don't worry, It'll all blow over. When we meet them at the clock tower, they'll forget it."

"I think I'll just stay in my room," she mumbled loud enough for Axel to hear. He looked at her, and sighed lightly. He placed his arm around her shoulder, and they walked to the exit while Aura placed her head on his chest, feeling stupid.

ȶ

Aura sat on her bed while Axel had left to meet up with Roxas and Xion. She looked over at her bedside table, and saw the book she never got the chance to finish. She took it, and looked at it. She didn't know when she would get it done, but she was going to finish the book. She opened it up, and started reading it to pass up time.

**An hour later**

About an hour had passed, and Aura was still reading her book. She was getting interested in it again, and the feelings of stupidity had left. She was at the point in the book where the girl had left her castle to go on an adventure to find her long-lost sister, also leaving behind the boy and man that she had fallen in love with.

The door slowly opened, and from the other side, Roxas appeared. He walked through the door, and saw Aura reading silently on her bed. He stopped and stood at the door, looking at her. She looked so calm, so peaceful, and her moment of anger earlier was his fault.

Axel had informed him that she was feeling left out and unwanted, and that was _not_ Roxas' intentions. Axel had saved his hide by explaining to Aura that he didn't know how to do it right, which caused Xion to laugh at Roxas. He huffed, and decided to see Aura.

She stopped reading when she heard feet shuffling, and looked towards the door. She saw Roxas standing there, a guilty look on his face. She raised her eyebrow, and placed the book away. She smiled at him, and he walked towards her bed.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, looking down at his feet. Aura looked at him with a confused face, and wondered what was up.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"I made you feel left out," he said, looking at her. "Axel told me. I never meant to make you feel like that, I just didn't want you to pass out like that day. Xion doesn't have a keyblade, and if you passed out, what would happen then?"

Aura smiled genuinely at Roxas, indeed she had misunderstood, but she was willing to forget about the whole ordeal. She had been sitting on her bed when Roxas had told her, and he turned his face from her, with his back staring at her.

Roxas sighed, but mid-way he felt two soft hands wrap themselves around his chest. Aura rested her head on Roxas' shoulders while hugging him from behind. Surprisingly, Roxas did not jump or react in such a manner, it felt... natural now.

"I dunno what happened that day," she said. "But I'm fine now. I don't know what's happening these days, but... have a little faith in me, okay?"

Roxas nodded, to which Aura felt, and her hug got tighter. "Plus I worry about you and Axel, but I have to keep positive so I don't make you guys worried or unfocused."

Roxas smiled to himself, and felt important. He really liked how she worried about him, he didn't know why, but it felt nice to have someone worry about him. He slowly placed his hands on her's, and they both sat there, smiling to themselves.

_Boy, did I misunderstood.  
I think from that day on, things got back to normal.  
Xion got her Keyblade back, and everyone did solo missions.  
There was no longer any jealous feelings, and I was happy for that.  
But, what started with jealousy eventually lead to something worse..._

* * *

Happy times after a sad chapter. Woo-hoo!

**Kingdomdisney:**  
Waddle-lee-la-hoo-ha! Isn't it? =D 

**starlightmint72:**  
That's alright, take your time. This story ain't gonna be finished tomorrow, I can tell ya that. DX You're welcome, but sorry for this late update. DX Yes, I want to show that Marie and Aura are very closely connected, more so than Kairi and Sora and their nobodies. Like to the point of them being twin sisters. XD That I will not say, you will have to wait, my friend. XD And I had sims 3 for the xbox, and sadly you are right. DAMN YOU MONEY TREE! MY SIMS WERE DYING WITHOUT MONEY!

**Anna Shiki:**  
Tis true, my friend. And correct you are, feelings of jealousy have gone for now. XD And Rora for the win! And I will not tell my little secret! =X 

**Lvl-ZeR0:**  
LOL, probably got mixed with another food transfer. XD Thank you! It's my job to make weird, wtf, stories turn out good... I guess? Lol, no but thank you. I really appreciate your compliment! And haaa! I like Harry Potter, but I will not hate, to each their own, right? Plus I friggin' hate Twi-fart with a passion. Edward sparkles! Wtff! Heyyy, thanks! That Doughnut turned into a statue of Jonathan Rhys Meyers! Woo! 

**Elise Ferrel:**  
Indeed! Aw, yes. We won't see Marie for a while, since the whole not seeing her thing with Axel is in effect. And yes, it was sad. But that's what I wanted so... woo! And thanks! Hope you like this one. XD 

**Captainface:**  
Yeah... gotta work on that story as well. It's like a ten chapter story with Marie as a little girl, and how she got to meet everyone. Man, it's like a roller coaster, it goes from good, to bad, to horrible, to very good! XD Yeah, it was brutal, and whatever do you mean? Do tell... Ahaha! You guessed right! She steals one of Seifer's hats. XD YAY FOR DEPRESSION. O-o Hug away, my friend, hug away!

**warrior of six blades:**  
Thanks! Hope you liked this one! Stella talks and then goes, it's very weird. And Aura's own powers are growing smoothly! XD Ah, yes, sorry for the late reply. It doesn't let me put , so I put [at]. 

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
LOL, there goes Marie, making everyone worried. I want to say no, but I'll eventually change it to yes. Kingdom Hearts plays a part to their close connection because it's connecting both of them. So they'll be like telepathic twins. =3 Yeah, well this outta put some fluff in the sadness. Thanks!

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
I guess, but I want to make her selfish. Mainly cause I feel that she doesn't have enough flaws to balance with the flawless. DX 

**fictionalcharacterwish: **  
Thanks! And hopefully this story ends soon, getting sick and tired of it. DX 

**InuyaKoneko on Quizilla:**  
LOL, oh mai! I love that, Jasmine plus Belle. Woo! And thanks! I hope you enjoy reading them. And lolwut? You're so kind! Thank you sooo, sooo much! 

**Squall's kid:**  
LOL, Cleon, that's new. XD True, but I fear that if I made any canon characters Stella, they'll appear in KH3. And then everyone reading the story will be like...wtf is he/she doing there? You know? But for granny, perhaps? You'll have to wait and read. XD YEAH, like come on, he can't be awesome all the time, sheesh! OH. MAI. GAWD. I'm using that for KH2! You are so smart!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: What the hell?

I FEEL LIKE A RETARDED LLAMA WITH THIS NEW FANFICTION.

W.T.H.

Also, those italicized paragraphs are those static scenes at the bottom half of the DS, the ones with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Oh, and Marie. XD

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: What the hell?**

_Twenty one days later, and everything is back to normal.  
However, that day was a strange one.  
The day I met him..._

Roxas walked into the grey area, and quickly saw Aura, Demyx and Xigbar standing together, talking. He approached them, and Aura the two out of the way to greet him. "Hey Roxas!"

He laughed, and both Demyx and Xigbar grumbled to themselves for having been pushed. Demyx looked at Roxas, and huffed. "Axel and Xion left to go on a mission together, you know. They only get to work half as hard today! So unfair!"

"You work with me today, tiger," said Xigbar, looking down at Roxas.

"Don't call me, _tiger_," replied Roxas, getting irritated.

"What? You like _kiddo_ better?" he asked. "Or are you mad cause poppet got the best nickname?"

Demyx snickered, and Aura sighed. Xigbar looked at Aura, and laughed a little more. "Or would you rather be called _prince_? At least you'd be paired with the princess here."

Xigbar pointed at Aura, which he received a kick in return. Demyx laughed louder, and Aura smirked. "Shut-it, patches."

Xigbar groaned, and looked back at Roxas. "I'm telling you, women."

Aura threatened Xigbar by raising her fist, but Xigbar raised his hands in protest. She stopped, and huffed at him. Xigbar sighed out of relief, all the while Demyx is laughing his butt off.

"Anyways," Xigbar said. "We get to explore a new world."

"What about Aura?" asked Roxas, looking at Aura. "What are you doing, today?"

"Heart collection," she said, shrugging. "Same old, same old."

"Well, I got recon!" shouted Demyx. "Thanks for asking!"

Xigbar, Aura and Roxas sighed while shaking their heads. Xigbar ordered Roxas to get ready, and then left to get ready himself. Demyx walked away, having the urge to play his sitar. Aura, on the other hand, stayed with Roxas, while smiling.

"It's kinda lonely without them, huh?" she asked, looking at him. He agreed, and hoped that they would come back safely.

"Where are you heart collecting?" Roxas asked.

"Twilight Town," she replied. "They also asked me to check out the mansion that was there, since they got reports saying people hear noises from it."

"Oh," replied Roxas. "Well, be careful."

"Don't worry, I will," she said, walking past him. "You do the same, too, okay?"

He nodded as he smiled, and Aura giggled before running to get ready. Roxas laughed to himself lightly, and liked how Aura reverted back to her old self... of course twenty one days after.

ȶ

"Alright, let's make with the investigation," said Xigbar after coming out from the portal. "And haul it back home."

Roxas looked around, and found that the place kind of looked like Agrabah, especially since it looked all yellow. But there was a giant door in front of them, and two giant golden statues clashing swords together.

"What are we investigating?" he asked Xigbar.

Xigbar told him that they were just going to go around the world and see what the world was about. Xigbar only knew that it was called Olympus Coliseum, but aside from that, he himself didn't know much.

A heartless had appeared, and Xigbar told Roxas to prepare. Roxas took out his Keyblade, and the two of them prepared for battle.

ȶ

**Aura**

Aura sighed to herself, and sat down on one of the benches in Twilight Town. She had finished collecting some hearts, and all that was left was the investigate the mansion. Normally, this would have been a job for someone like Xigbar, or Axel, but since both were busy, Aura had to do it.

She got up, dusted the dirt from her coat, and walked towards the mansion. In the report she received, everyone was afraid of the mansion being haunted. Aura didn't fear it, since she had been at Halloween Town a lot. She just hoped nothing powerful snooped up on her.

ȶ

**Roxas**

So much for Xigbar being a good teammate, Roxas thought as he stood in front of Phil, a tiny goat-man. Upon seeing Roxas fight, Phil took it as a sign to train. Roxas had not intention, and tried getting out of the conversation. When he called towards Xigbar, no one was there, and Xigbar had fled the scene. He was certainly never going to work with him again, Roxas thought.

Phil told Roxas he would be getting the training equipment ready, and left to do so. Xigbar walked back into the scene, and teased Roxas for being a wannabe hero.

"Xigbar!" Roxas shouted. "Why'd you leave me like that?"

"To hide, duh!" he replied. "We're stealthy people, you know."

Xigbar, however, cheered Roxas for doing a good job, and Roxas asked why. It was no longer necessary to hide, as Roxas was now one of them. And even complimented him about being the best wannabe hero, ever. Roxas didn't like it, however, and scoffed.

Xigbar opened up the portal, and Roxas complained about him bailing out. Xigbar denied it, however, and merely said he didn't want to get in the way of valuable training.

Roxas scoffed, yet again.

ȶ

**Aura**

Aura reached the mansion, and noticed the gate was locked. She groaned, and looked at how high it was. However, she didn't want to slack, and had to do the only thing there was to do. And that was to climb the damn gate.

So she held onto a small pole, and started climbing. If she hadn't been trained, she would suck at climbing. But it came with the job, and with that, she was grateful. As she reached the top, she climbed over the gate, and slowly started climbing down the other side. As she did, however, she missed a step, and fell right on her butt.

"**Damn gates!**" she yelled, rubbing her backside. Nonetheless, she got up, and looked at the mansion. It was old, and run-down, and she thought that was a good enough reason to think it was haunted.

She walked to the doors, and opened them, they were surprisingly unlocked. She thought it stupid for the gate to be locked and the door to be unlocked, but she didn't complain, since it made her job easier. As she walked inside, she noticed that the whole place was teared down. Walls were on the floor, dust was everywhere, and the chandelier on the ceiling was about to fall.

She took a deep breath, and began to look around starting from upstairs all the down to the basement.

ȶ

**Roxas**

Before entering the actual arena, Roxas made sure to recon the outside area first. He looked at the statues, and thought it to be a temple of some sort. He walked towards a wall with names on it, and as he got closer, found it to be a leader board.

He looked at the third leader board, and he squinted his eyes to read who was in first place. "Let's see... first place: Sora. Hmm."

As he looked down the list, he found many names written on it. And as he came to the last, he tilted his head, and read it out loud. "thirty-first place: Marie. Hunh. That sucks."

_Marie crossed her arms, and looked at the leader boards. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were dancing around at Sora's place on the boards, being all happy. Marie's eyes lowered, and she huffed as she turned away. "Stupid leader boards."_

Roxas scratched his head as he spaced out a bit. He looked at the last leader board, and in first place was someone named Hercules. He walked around some, and then decided to enter the place.

As he did, he noticed four trophies in the room, two on each side of it. As he looked at the trophies, he began to have a good idea what the place was, and it was an arena. He then thought of Hercules, and how he must be a tough opponent to be at the very top of the list.

He then concluded that in order to actually investigate further, he would have to pretend like he's training. He groaned, and walked towards Phil. He grew a little impatient with Roxas, and ordered him to get in the arena for training. Roxas sighed, and regretted on not hiding soon enough.

ȶ

**Aura**

Aura had finished with the upstairs rooms, and only found one room that was interesting. It had been a room that was pure white, didn't look teared or in ruins, and had a bunch of drawings. She had one to look at one of the drawings, and saw the same boy in red that were in her dreams.

As she looked around, she noticed another drawing. This drawing, however, made Aura a little uneasy. It was a drawing of Aura and the blonde girl in her dreams, holding hands and standing in front of a white door.

The next picture she saw was of her, Roxas and Axel holding hands and their backs showing. Aura was getting a little weirded out by these pictures, so she had left.

Being back to the main floor, Aura had only one place to go, and that was the basement. She noticed some stairs going down, and she followed down to the third level of the mansion. As she did, she couldn't help but notice that the basement was looking newer than the second or first level. Of course, anything underground stays better looking than the any other floor, Aura thought.

She walked through a couple of rooms, until she stopped in front of a metal door. She raised her eyebrow, and definitely thought something was weird in the mansion. As her hand barely reached the door, it opened automatically, and Aura gasped lightly. She climbed down the stairs, and couldn't believe her eyes...

Everything had changed from brick walls to metal walls. There were many high-tech gadgets in the room, and Aura walked around to investigate.

ȶ

**Roxas**

Roxas took a breather after training, and Phil told him that he had done a good job in training. He said he wanted Roxas to train more if he needed help. Roxas then asked why Phil needed help, and Phil basically explained that they were... understaffed. Roxas expressed confusion, and Phil explained what the coliseum was for.

Roxas asked if he could enter the games that were head at the world, and Phil began to laugh. "I got two words for you, kid."

Phil took a deep breath, and began to speak. "Outta. Your. League!"

Phill began to talk again, but Roxas spaced out.

_Sora, Donald, Goofy and Marie stood in the resting area while Phil shouted out reasons why they weren't good enough. Explaining in two words why they weren't cut out for the games, Marie sighed. "...Those are three words, actually."_

Roxas shook his head as he saw Phil walk away, he grunted, and decided to RTC, considering he had enough information to conclude what the new world was like, anyways.

ȶ

**Aura**

As Aura looked around, she couldn't help but notice a giant computer screen in the next room. She tilted her head, and pressed some buttons, revealing a journal entry.

"He is recovering quite slowly," Aura read. "If we do not obtain "him" quickly, things could go wrong. I also fear for her life, they're getting closer..."

Aura stopped reading, and sensed someone behind her. Her eyes shifted from one end to the other, and she slowly turned around, prepared to attack if necessary. As she fully turned around, she came face-to-face with a boy who had long silver hair, and light turquoise eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, placing her guards up.

"Riku."

_What the heck was going on?  
I don't even...  
_

* * *

**OH. MAI. TURKEYS. IN. BOOTY SHORTS. KRUNKIN. IT.**

**W.T.F. MIND. CANNOT. HANDLE. WEIRDNESS.**

**FASTEST UPDATE IN SWIRL3Y ERA!  
**

**Starlightmint72:**  
Ahaha, yes you are right! Majority of the time, I will post an update around 10-2 AM. It's the only time I get creative, oddly enough. Yeah, it's only natural, I would be as well. And thanks! I know it's a little hard, since I always get AuraxAxel in my head. Yeah, I do the same, which gives me creative thoughts on my stories, really.

**Elise Ferrel:**  
YAY! Yes, nothing good lasts forever, it all comes to an end! Thanks! I will!

**Anna Shiki:**  
Cause, it's a secret. =X Yes, it ended well! Oooh, I wonder, too. I really do, actually. LOL And thanks!


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: How you change

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: How you change  
**

_I guess I understand why it had been done.  
And it helped.  
I truly hate them for thinking they could even use me like that._

Roxas went back to the castle, and reported in. He smiled at meeting up with everyone, and asking how their day went. He was stopped by Saix, however, and he had a look of annoyance.

"Go to Twilight Town and collect some hearts," he said. "Number XV hasn't reported in either, go and check out why."

Roxas raised his eyebrow, and immediately headed out to that world. He always thought of the worst when it came to Aura, and he couldn't understand how one person could mean so much to him. Worry began to fill his body, and he hoped nothing bad happened.

ȶ

**Aura**

"Riku?"

"Yes, that's me," he replied. Riku looked at the nobody, and couldn't believe that she was Marie's Nobody. It felt weird meeting her, but just by looking at her he felt a strong women inside a girl's body.

"Well, what do you want?" she said, irritated at the boy already. Riku lowered his eyes, and wasn't liking her attitude so far. He figured she would be sweet and bubbly like Marie, but that was just out of the question now.

"You need to remember your past," he said. "You and someone else are in danger, if you keep hanging around that group—"

"That's enough, Riku." Aura looked behind Riku, who had been wearing the same coat as Aura, and noticed a man wrapped in red bandages, and only stared with golden eyes. "I need to speak with this one, alone."

Riku scoffed, and looked at Aura one last time. She noticed a look of plea in his eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder why. This boy felt familiar to her as well, and she didn't know why. But then it had hit her. This boy, Riku, was a boy in her dream that the blonde girl was so fond of. She called him her best friend as Aura recalled.

"Wait—You're him!" she shouted, reaching her hand to try and stop him. "You're the boy she calls her best friend! The blonde girl in my dreams!"

Riku looked down at the floor, and didn't bother to turn and face Aura. He had a saddened look on his face, and wished how he could meet Marie and hug her and talk about old times. Although no one knew, except for Naminè and DiZ, he had found Marie's location, and constantly kept an eye on her. From what he was able to surmise, Marie had lost her memory completely, and lived like a regular town girl.

"Yeah, she is my best friend," he said, still not looking back. "And I can't even see, or talk to her!"

Riku stormed out of the room, and shut the door closed. DiZ, the man in the room, chuckled, and placed his hands behind his back. "Losing someone doesn't always mean having them disappear physically, and the boy had to learn the hard way."

"Who are you?" Aura asked. She was getting so annoyed with these encounters, and all that was left was to actually meet the girl in her dreams to make it the ultimate annoyance.

"DiZ is preferred," he replied. "But that does not matter, what does matter... is if you are willing to help me."

"W-What?" she replied, shocked and confused. "Why would I help you?"

"They're only using you," he replied. "You harbour powers from Kingdom Hearts, and that is what the Organization desires! Don't you see it?"

"What?—No!" she yelled. "They wouldn't use me!"

Aura grabbed her head, and clutched it tightly. DiZ merely stared, and called Riku back. He ran inside the room, and noticed Aura clutching her head. Naminè, having heard the screaming, also ran into the room. She gasped lightly at the sight of Aura screaming in pain, and she couldn't help but notice how the same thing had happened to Marie, before losing her memory.

"The same thing happened to Marie!" she yelled. "She's going to lose some memory, I know it!"

Aura looked at all three of them, and only stared while trying to control the constant pain in her head. All she was able to take in from what Naminè said, was Marie's name.

She stopped clutching her head, and her legs began to weaken. Riku noticed, and began to ran towards her. She was about to fall to the floor, but thankfully, Riku caught her in time. Holding her in his arms, he looked back at DiZ and Naminè.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"We'll keep her here," replied DiZ. "She can be of help."

"but if she passed out, that means Kingdom Hearts doesn't want her to know something," added Naminè. "And it's most likely something you told her."

DiZ scoffed, he didn't care about Aura. She was just a nobody, and she had no privileges. But out of pure necessity, he needed her. She had half the power of Kingdom Hearts, and he was sure that the Organization knew that. He knew that they were also looking for Marie, as Riku had caught two of their members scouting around the town, even mentioning her name.

Riku also mentioned that every time he got near Marie, a barrier appeared, and it burned his finger tips before. So, capturing Marie was also out of the question.

He sighed, and then suddenly a bright blue light appeared. He looked at Riku, and noticed that he was thrown back. He looked at Aura, who began to float. He only stared as she disappeared, and closed his eyes.

"Uh—What do we do?" asked Naminè, concerned about Aura.

"Nothing," he replied. "If Kingdom Hearts does not want us to have her, then so be it."

Riku scoffed, and walked out of the room. He couldn't believe that DiZ was so mean towards Nobodies, even though some of them, like Naminè, did nothing wrong.

ȶ

**Roxas**

Roxas wiped off the sweat that he had on his forehead, and walked towards the old mansion. He was sure happy about meeting up with Aura, and thought fighting off the heartless in the town was well worth it if he was going to see her.

As he walked towards the mansion, he saw something black lying in front of the gates. He squinted his eyes as he got closer, and noticed it was Aura, lying on the floor. He gasped, and quickly ran towards her.

Running to her side, Roxas lifted her, and shook her while calling her name and telling her to wake up. Her eyebrows twitched, but she didn't wake up. He took a deep breath, and was at least happy that she was not dead. Nonetheless, he continued to shake her, repeating her name, and asking her to wake up.

ȶ

**Kingdom Hearts**

"That was painful to watch," said the man, who had been sitting on his bed. "Did you have to hurt her like that?"

"It's the only way I know in order to erase certain memories," replied the woman. "And I also think it's time I paid a visit to our old friend, Ansem The Wise."

"I'll come as well," added the man, only to receive a cold look from the woman. "W-What?"

"You're still not feeling well," she replied. "Besides, we can't actually leave this place, so I'll have to hologram myself there."

The women brought up a holographic keyboard, and punched in some codes. She pushed the enter button, and looked towards the man, and smiled. He sighed, and and smiled while waving goodbye.

ȶ

**DiZ**

Both Naminè and Riku had left the room, and DiZ stayed behind to check his computer. All was quiet, until DiZ began to hear a whirring noise. He didn't jump or react to the noise, and only stood staring towards the location of the noise. As he saw who suddenly appeared in front of him, his eyes widen, and completely took this visit by surprise.

"You're alive..."

ȶ

**Roxas and Aura**

Roxas sighed, and looked at Aura. He knew something bad was going to happen to her, ever since she passed out that day on top of the clock tower. But thankfully, it had been somewhere were there weren't any Heartless. He placed his forehead on top of her's, and sighed again. He didn't like these constant passing outs that she was having. It just wasn't right.

"Mmm," he heard Aura say. "My head..."

Roxas quickly lifted his head, and blushed, hoping that she didn't see or feel his forehead on her's. Aura sat up, and scratched her head, she blinked a couple of times, and then rubbed her eyes. She looked around, and noticed Roxas was behind her. She sighed, and turned around, facing him. "What happened?"

"You tell me," he replied. "I just came, and I saw you lying on the floor."

"Oh," she replied. "Probably got attacked by a heartless or something."

Aura looked at her surroundings, and shook her head. She got up, and dusted off the excess grass and dirt off her coat. Roxas also got up, and had his arms near Aura, in case she passed out again.

"So, did you find anything out about the mansion?" asked Roxas. Aura put a finger on her chin, and the only thing she remembered was walking around the mansion, and then leaving. After that was a blur.

"I walked around in it, but nothing suspicious popped up," she replied. "So, I gotta tell Saix that nothing's going on."

"I'll come with you," suggested Roxas. Aura nodded, and the both left the area. Roxas looked back at the mansion, and saw a glimpse of light in front of the gates. He closed his eyes shut, and then opened them. Nothing appeared, and he sighed, turning his head towards the town.

ȶ

**DiZ**

"It's very good to see you, again, Ansem," said the women, looking at DiZ. "You've changed quite a lot."

"And you haven't," he replied. "And please, call me DiZ."

He looked at the woman, and noticed that the only thing that really changed, was her age. She looked a little older, and her voice also changed, sounding older as well. He placed his hands behind his back, and looked at the woman. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm not really here," she said. "I've created an illusion of myself. As you can see, I cannot physically appear in this universe."

"And why is that, if I may ask?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, and crossed her arms. "I live in a world that contains unimaginable power, and someone is so desperately trying to seek it. Because of this, I cannot leave that world, as it is in danger."

"Kingdom Hearts?" replied DiZ, not believing what she had just said. "H-how is that possible?"

"That does not matter now," she replied. "What does matter, is that you do not tell Aura, Marie's Nobody, that she is being used."

DiZ looked at the women, and had a confused look on his face. "Why not?"

"I need her to learn the hard way," she replied. "She'll never grow if she is being told about these things. I need her to hate the Organization, truly from her body. I need her to have serious doubts about their loyalty towards her."

DiZ nodded in understanding, and agreed not to seek out Aura until she finds out by herself. He looked at the women, and sighed. Feelings of the past were certainly brought up, and he couldn't help but think of the good times he had with his most treasured friend.

"It certainly has been a long time," he said, looking at her. "Tell me, are you fine?"

"I'll be honest," she replied. "Not a day goes by where I wish I could be back home with my brother, and my friends. And that includes you."

She looked over towards a chair that had been laying around, and sat on it. She looked towards DiZ and smiled. He couldn't help but notice how similar that smile looked, and it wasn't because he knew the woman. There was something else about it.

"Come, sit," she said. "You are my friend, and thus deserve to know what happened for me to end up in Kingdom Hearts."

DiZ took a seat, and listened to the story the woman had to tell. But behind the door that lead to that room stood Riku, who couldn't help but eavesdrop. And as the story progressed, he couldn't believe it at all.

ȶ

**Roxas and Aura**

Although they both had to be at the clock tower, Roxas couldn't be bothered to go knowing Aura had just passed out. He knew Xion and Axel would ask later, and he would explain it after, hoping they would understand. But at the moment, he was in Aura's room, and the two had been talking about their missions. He made her laugh about his mission with Xigbar, and he was interested on her search around the mansion.

The two had spent the evening together, and enjoyed each other's company.

ȶ

**DiZ**

"You must not let anyone know, especially Aura or Marie," said the woman. "And don't let their friends, such as Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Kairi, know either. I want them to find out from me."

DiZ nodded, and sighed. She had suffered a lot, and wished he could do something to help. But she was a big girl now, and she had to do things on her own. And he had to let her.

Riku, also hearing the conversation, also agreed to himself not to let anyone else know about the woman's story. As much as it cleared things up, he also had to place trust in the woman. So walked away slowly from the door, and decided to walk around the town.

_Thankfully, I had those memories returned.  
But it wasn't over, this story isn't over..._

* * *

**OH. MAI.**

**warrior of six blades:**  
Ahaha, thank you! They'll meet again, methinks.

**Anna Shiki:**  
LOL, yes, he is. XD And lol for patches. I love how he just disappears. And neither can I, whenever that will be. 

**Lvl-ZeR0:**  
Yes, tis a loss. I really liked him as well, and he's a good friend to Aura since she, Patches, and Demyx are always talking to each other when she's not with Roxas or Axel. And thank you! LOL, yeah, she's getting stupid in the practical department. And probably because she wanted to get the mission done as soon as possible. LOL, I love hugs! So yay! Oh wow, lol. Well, at least she'll know not to give you anything twilight related.

**Starlightmint72:**  
Aw, you're welcome! This one is a bit late, though. DX Ahaha, yeah. I'm the same with the family being annoyed thing. They tell me to sleep earlier, even to the point of dragging me off the computer or taking away my paper to draw on. Yeah, since I've never played the game, and I'm watching the walk-through, I'm finding it to be very boring. So I just had to add Riku in it.

**Kingdomdisney:**  
YES, SHE HATH METHETH THY RIKU...ETH. 

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
Lol, Aura's a bit off these days. And, GO POKEBALL. THE LEGENDARY RIKU HAS APPEARED!

**Alexandria Volturi:**  
Oh, hey, long time! And that's okay, I don't think you're missing much. And I will!

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Yeah, my writing can make it seem like it means something deeper. XD LOL, I'm slow too! And oblivious! And yes, telepathic twins for thy win! Ahaha, yeah, they're getting more lovey dovey now. I like it. =3 lmfaoo, I'm glad you had something to read on the bus. And yeah, this was a fast update. But that was because I was really in the mood for writing these few chapters.

**burry and bunny:**  
Nah, it's okay, I understand. School and work and stuff. I personally can't wait til school. =3 And Yeah, it's new, but I wanted Riku to be in it. 

**Captainface:**  
Haha, nah. Well, maybe, since she doesn't know you. But give her a chance, and she'll accept that hug. And rofl for Patches! I love that nickname forever. And yes, yes it will.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Gone so soon?

Wanna get this done, Wanna get this done!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Gone so soon?**

_Who knew we had imposters.  
Xion couldn't deal with him, so they sent me to find some clues..  
On how to defeat him, but..._

Aura sat on one of the couches in the grey area, and sighed. It had been a couple of days since Axel left to go on a classified mission, and Aura was definitely disappointed about it. He didn't tell them where he needed to go, but he assured he would be back soon.

Aura, Roxas and Xion had spent their times at the clock tower talking about their missions, and since none of them had any together, it was a pretty find time to talk about what each of them did. Aura didn't feel left out, and she felt happy with the two of them, for once.

Although she finished her mission early, she decided to take a seat on the couch before heading to the clock tower. She sighed, and looked down at the floor. Even though he assured them he was coming back, Aura wanted Axel to come home sooner.

ȶ

**Clock Tower**

Aura walked towards the clock tower, and noticed Roxas sitting, eating his ice cream. She noticed Xion wasn't there, but she was probably running late, so Aura didn't worry.

"Hey, Roxas," she said, taking a sit next to him. "How'd your mission go?"

"Hey," he said. "Just the same old heart collecting."

Roxas handed Aura an ice cream, and she smiled at him. They both ate there in silence, and Roxas looked at Aura. It had been a couple of days since she last passed out, and so far, she hasn't done it again. He was very happy about it, very happy that someone he cared for was doing so much better.

"Hey, guys," said a familiar voice. Both Aura and Roxas turned around, and they saw Axel looking at them. They both smiled, and Aura laughed as she greeted him. "Glad you're back!"

"Yup," he replied. "Just got home."

he took a seat next to Aura, and she passed him an ice cream. He smiled at them, and asked how they were doing. He also asked where Xion had gone, but none of them knew, and only hoped she got there soon. Aura smiled, and told them that she was happy to have her two best friends safe. Axel laughed, and pushed Aura a bit. She laughed as well, pushing him back. Roxas laughed as well, until Aura pushed him as well. He finished his ice cream, and began to push her as well. She laughed, and used both her hands to tickle Axel and Roxas. The three of them had spent together laughing and tickling each other.

ȶ

**Xion**

Xion sat on her bed, and had her knees pressed up close to her face. She looked at the floor, and thought of what happened. "How can he say that..."

Suddenly, images popped up in her head, and she had been attacking a silver-headed boy. Words were exchanged, and Xion was thrown to the floor. She shook her head to get rid of the images, and looked at the ceiling. "It's not a sham... and neither am I."

ȶ

**The next day**

Roxas walked towards the the grey area, and noticed Xion standing near it. He called out her name, and she turned around. She had a sad expression on her face, and ran away. Roxas raised his eyebrow, but continued walking towards Saix to get his mission.

Saix told him to eliminate a powerful heartless at Twilight Town, and Roxas nodded. He turned around, and noticed Aura hadn't been in the room, and she had always arrived before him. He turned around to Saix, and asked what mission Aura was doing.

"She's going on a recon mission," he replied. "She has been asked to search around the worlds to find any more clues on how we can defeat an imposter who wears our coat."

"That sounds like a lot of work," replied Roxas. "Don't you think she should have someone with her?"

"Mind you, Aura does her job well," said Saix. "However, she is no super-human, so this mission will likely make her busy all day."

Roxas dropped his shoulders, and took this as a sign that she was not going to join him and Axel to eat ice cream. He sighed, and walked through his portal to Twilight Town.

As he walked out of the portal, he looked up at the clock tower, and saw Xion. He gasped and quickly ran up to see her.

ȶ

"Hey, Xion!"

Xion turned around, and saw Roxas at the entrance while gasping. "Roxas? Don't you have a mission?"

Roxas replied saying that his mission was in Twilight Town, and Xion also said that her mission was in the same town. A short silence filled the area, and Xion lowered her eyes and sighed. She suddenly apologized to Roxas, having left without saying anything. Roxas didn't take offence to it, and Xion told him that she had terribly failed a mission.

"I don't suppose you heard about the guy pretending to be one of us?" she asked. "The organization imposter?"

Roxas looked at her, and waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath, and continued to look at the ground. "I was ordered to take him out... but I couldn't beat him."

Roxas' eyes lit up, and remembered that Aura had a mission that involved the imposter. "Aura went on a mission to look for more clues about him, you don't think she'll run into him?"

Xion looked at Roxas, and looked a little worried. She couldn't beat him, and feared that if Aura did, something bad could happen to Xion. She admired Aura for her fighting skills, and regardless if anything bad did happen to her, she hoped that Aura would be the one to defeat him.

"Who knows, but Saix grew angry at me for not taking him out," she replied. "He called me a mistake out of anger."

Roxas apologized about it, and she told him not to. None of them thought any good of Saix, and Xion didn't care. Roxas then offered to team up, that way, they would be able to get both their jobs done. Xion looked at him, and asked if he was sure.

"Yeah," he replied. "Aura won't be able to come, since Saix told me her mission would take all day. But we'll have Axel."

Xion smiled, and agreed.

ȶ

**Aura**

Aura walked around Beast's castle, and decided to start there for clues about the imposter. She sighed, and couldn't understand why _anyone_ would have wanted to wear her group's coat. It was ugly, and she would have taken it off the first chance she got. But it had, apparently, some effects to it that were useful to Nobodies. She just couldn't understand what they were.

She began to think back on what Saix told her about the mission, and she felt really bad for Xion. Saix had told her that Xion was incompetent, and couldn't seem to do anything right. Aura defended her friend, and Saix only laughed out of pity. He told her that she was going soft, and made a guess that if she came face-to-face with the imposter, she herself wouldn't be able to defeat him. Her blood began to boil after that, and vowed she would defeat him if they met.

But so far, she came close to nothing. She didn't like the idea of going to every world to look for clues, and she didn't like how she was going to miss out on ice cream with her friends.

ȶ

**Roxas and Xion**

Roxas and Xion sat atop the clock tower eating ice cream, and Roxas talked on and on about how both Axel and Aura were busy as heck with missions. He laughed, but Xion had not been listening. Instead, she was only able to think of her fight with the imposter.

_Xion fell to the floor, and her Keyblade was thrown across the field. The imposter, who had long silver hair and was blind-folded, placed away his own Keyblade, and walked towards Xion. He bent down, and pulled the hood off from her coat. He gasped at her face, and got up quickly. _

"_Your face... who are you really?" he demanded. "And why do you have a Keyblade?"_

_Xion got up half-way, and placed the hood back on her head. She looked at the imposter, and grew angry. "Tell me first why you are dress as one of us."_

_The imposter walked away from Xion, and spoke. "To make sure my best friend... Sleeps in peace."_

_He took Xion's Keyblade, and looked at it. "I don't know who you're suppose to be. But this Keyblade, It's a sham—worthless."_

_He threw the Keyblade past her, and she grew even more angry. She yelled saying her Keyblade was not a sham, and took it as she ran towards the imposter to attack him. However, she was defeated, as he only punched her, making her fall flat on her stomach._

"_Find a new crowd," he said. "Trust me, they're bad news. All they do is use innocent people."_

_As he walked away, Xion got up once again, and looked at him. "Why? You're the real sham!"_

_The imposter stopped, and agreed. He stated saying that he was the biggest nobody of them all. He walked away from the fight, and Xion sat there, and shouted loudly while punching the ground._

"Xion?" Roxas called out. "hey, Xion!"

She apologized, and said she had other things on her mind. She then asked why they were fighting, and why they were working for the Organization. He told her so that everyone in the Organization could get hearts, and she didn't understand the necessity of hearts. Roxas didn't either, but he had hope that he would find out once they did.

He then went to say that they were both special, as said by Xigbar. Xion grew angry about that, and just left. Roxas called out for her, but she didn't respond. As soon as she left, however, Axel appeared.

However, it still wasn't the same without Aura and Xion.

ȶ

**The next day**

Roxas had just gotten his next mission, and there were still no signs of either Xion or Aura. He felt really bad about Aura having to take a mission all on her own, and he really feared her messing up her mission like Xion did.

His mission for today was with Demyx, and they were headed to the Olympus coliseum. Roxas waited for Demyx, and as he appeared, they both headed towards their destined world. Roxas was worried about Xion, but he didn't know who to ask other than Axel about her. Aura was a little less complicated in that department, since she was friends with most of the members.

"Hey, Demyx," called Roxas. "Have you heard from Aura?"

Demyx placed a finger on his chin, and thought about whether or not if he heard any news on Aura. His eyes lit up when he remembered. "Well, I heard she finished with Beast's Castle. And I think she's headed for Halloween Town, now."

Roxas sighed, and felt so bad. She was taking missions that Axel was more suited to take, and he wished he would take them instead. He was so worried about her passing out whenever she went on recons. But nonetheless, he had to have faith, as she did in him. He went back to his mission, which was collecting hearts.

ȶ

**Aura**

Aura walked around Halloween Town, and sighed while kicking a pumpkin out of her way. She had spent a day out in the field, and was getting tired. All she wanted to do was sleep now, since she wasn't really doing anything productive. She was starting to think this imposter was someone's own personal joke.

She sighed again, and continued to look around.

ȶ

**Roxas **

Roxas had finished up his mission with Demyx, and was happy to be done with it. They both left through the portal, and Roxas checked in. He went to the Clock Tower, and found that no one was there, he sighed, and sat down eating his ice cream.

"Guess It's just me..."

ȶ

**The next day**

Another day, Roxas thought. Another day where he didn't see Aura or Xion, and it made him quite depressed. He walked up to Saix and received his mission, was to eliminate some heartless. He didn't want to ask Saix about Aura, since he knew how much Saix was a jerk, but he just wanted to confirm her safety.

"How's Aura doing on her mission?" he asked. "Or did she come back?"

"She is currently investigating clues at Agrabah," he replied. "She should be returning soon, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just," he said. "She's been away for a long time."

Saix scoffed, and dryly laughed. "It's quite pathetic how you care so much. But nonetheless, she's fine. We wouldn't send her on a mission that was too great for her."

Roxas nodded, and sighed. He left for Wonderland, his target world, and decided to just focus on it for now.

ȶ

**Aura**

Aura walked around Agrabah, and shouted in frustration. There was no way someone could gather clues like how she was. If this person was wearing the coat, he could have easily entered the castle by now. She picked up some sand, and threw it at away out of anger.

As she looked down, she saw a dark cloth. She bent down, and picked it up. She raised her eyebrows when she saw a silver strand of hair on it. No one except for Xemnas had silver hair, but she highly doubted a self-centered guy like Xemnas would have ever came to a place like Agrabah.

Not only that, Saix informed her that the imposter had Silver hair. So it was almost positive that the strand of hair and clothing was from the imposter. She slipped it into her pocket, and decided to end the mission early. She had no clues on how to defeat him, but she did find hair and a piece of clothing from him. And it was good enough, she thought.

_All I found was a piece of clothing and a strand of hair.  
But it was good enough for me.  
I had been doing this mission for the past two or three days.  
I needed a break._

* * *

I want this to finish already! WHY DOES THIS GAME HAVE TO BE SO FRIGGIN' LONG AND QUITE POSSIBLY BORING!

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
Think, think! Although I won't tell you. XD

**starlightmint72:**  
Bet you didn't see this coming, either! I'm pushing updates quicker, since I want this story to end. But I don't want to rush, so it's a little difficult. Ha, and I'm the same, but it's with work. DX She is confusing, but that story will be out after New Game. And EVERYTHING will be covered about her. XD

**Alexandria Volturi:**  
Haha, thanks! Yes, I'm trying as well. I want to work in New Game quickly.

**kingdomdisney**:  
YES, YES SHE IS! 


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Jealousy is bad

Wanna get this done, Wanna get this done!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Jealousy is bad**

_Jealousy is a horrible feeling..._

Roxas walked into the grey area, and bumped into Luxord. He told him that they were going a mission together, and Roxas nodded. As Luxord prepared to leave, he stopped mid-way, and told Roxas that Xion had messed up on a mission, and passed out. Roxas gasped, and turned around to go see Xion.

However, Saix stopped him, and raised his eyebrow. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To see Xion," he replied.

"But you have a mission," stated Saix. Roxas told him that he would finish it either way.

"You cannot help her, she will not wake up," stated Saix. Roxas shook his head, and looked back at Saix.

"That's not the point," Roxas shouted. "I should still be with her!"

Roxas ran past the grey area, and didn't so much as turn around. For if he did, he would have seen... that a rather depressed Aura stood there. She placed a hand on her chest, and had a sad expression on her face. She was looking forward to seeing Roxas, but it seems he was more interested in seeing Xion.

Aura sighed, and decided to go to the once place where she found solace.

ȶ

Roxas walked in Xion's room, and saw her sleeping. He sighed, and looked at her. He felt bad, and could only stare as she slept peacefully on her bed. He took something out of his pocket, and placed it on Xion's bed. It had been the same sea-shell that Xion placed on his bed when he passed out.

ȶ

As Roxas walked back into the grey area, he noticed Demyx had appeared. He walked over to him to greet him, and Demyx smirked.

"You know Aura came back," he said, looking at Roxas. "She came this morning, did you see her?"

Roxas looked at Demyx, and couldn't focus on anyone else but Xion. He nodded in understanding, and Demyx looked at him. "Uh, you okay?"

"Nothing, I..." he said. "I just hope Xion's okay."

"She'll be fine," he assured. "Just don't forget to say hi to Aura, or else she'll get mad."

Roxas walked away without saying good-bye, or confirming he was going to see Aura. Demyx sighed, and picked up his sitar. He then spoke lowly, and out of Roxas' hearing space. "'Sides, you should worry more about Aura. She has it _way _worse."

ȶ

**Aura**

"Stella, can you hear me?"

Aura sat in her room, and tried listening to the voice that she was so fond of. Stella was the only person she truly trusted, and regardless of what "horrible truth" she talked about, Aura knew Stella would be there for her.

"Stella...can't you make this "horrible truth" happen now? I don't want to be here anymore..." Aura looked at her gloves, and sighed.

_If it were that easy, I would.  
But understand, that everything happens for a reason._

Aura sighed, and went to lay down on her bed. She looked at the ceiling, and then finally decided to see Xion. She walked out of her room, and walked towards Xion's. She stopped at her door, and then slowly walked towards her.

Aura noticed some sea-shells on her bed, and sighed. "He cares a lot about you, doesn't he?"

She lowered her eyes, and slightly glared at the dark-haired girl. "I could get rid of you right now, it would be so easy... But what good would that do? You'd still be a part of him..."

Aura took a deep breath, and walked out of the room. She headed back into her room, and sat on her bed. "Stella, what do I do?"

_Relax, young one.  
You'll be out of that place soon enough._

Aura looked at the ceiling, and took a deep breath. She smiled, hoping Stella would see it. "Why are you so caring?"

_Because, we're closer than you think._

Aura raised her eyebrow, and called out to Stella. She didn't reply back, and Aura just sat on her bed, a little confused. What did Stella mean by saying, "we're closer than you think."?

ȶ

**Roxas and Axel  
Clock Tower**

Roxas and Axel sat a top of the clock tower, eating ice cream. Axel raised his eyebrow, and looked beside him. "Where's Aura? I thought she finished her mission."

"She did," replied Roxas.

"And? Did you see her?" asked Axel. Roxas shook his head, and looked at the Town. Axel sighed, and shook his head in disbelief. Sure, Xion was important, but in Axel's book Aura was way more important.

But maybe that was just what Axel thought.

ȶ

**The next day**

Aura walked into the room, and noticed Roxas wasn't there. She looked at Saix, and walked up to him. "Here, take these."

Saix opened his palm, and took the piece of clothing and the strand of hair. "I found it while in Agrabah. Maybe it'll help with something."

"Good work," he said. "I want you to check out the Coliseum, see if you find anything there."

"Are you going to put me on all these imposter missions?" she asked.

"You get the job done," he said. "Unlike that broken thing."

Aura raised her eyebrow, and left. As she walked away, she saw Axel walking in the room. He stopped, and was about to say something, however, Aura simply walked past him. He stopped her by grabbing her hand, and she turned around as he brought her closer to him.

"Hey, we haven't seen each other in while," he said, smirking. "And all you do is walk past me?"

"Sorry, Axel," she replied, looking down. "I'm just feeling a bit weird."

"Huh," he replied, raising his eyebrow to the young Nobody. "So where you headed?"

"Olympus Coliseum," she said. "Why?"

"I'll come with you," he said. "I finished up my work, and I was gonna sleep but... I guess you're a bit more important."

Aura looked at Axel, and blinked. Her eyes softened, and she smiled at him. If Stella had not been around, there was always Axel. He always cheered her up, even when she didn't show it. He knew her too well, and she really liked that. Way in the beginning, she thought of him as her sanctuary, and even now, it still hadn't changed.

She stuck out her hand for him, and smiled even more. "Alright, buddy. Let's go."

Axel smirked, and took her hand as they walked past the portal. Saix looked as they left, and he was never fond of the friendship that Axel had with Aura. Axel had changed, and he really didn't like it. He knew it was because of Roxas, Aura and the defective doll known as Xion.

It was the same when he was Isa, and Axel and Aura were Lea and Marie. Or even with Ventus, Axel always found someone to be with instead of Saix, and that's how he felt.

ȶ

**A few hours later**

After the missions, Axel suggested they meet Roxas at the clock tower. Aura didn't want to see Roxas, and she was still depressed about the whole situation. She instead, she opted to stay in her room, and do something to keep her entertained.

Axel understood, and patted her back. She smiled at him, and left. Axel walked past the portal, and looked at the clock tower. He sighed, and didn't like how Roxas was acting, but he couldn't do anything about it.

He walked up to the clock tower, and saw Roxas eating his ice cream. Roxas greeted him, and gave him an ice cream bar. He looked around, and noticed Aura wasn't around. "Where's Aura?"

Axel looked away, and wasn't sure if Aura would appreciate it if he made Roxas see her. It was obvious she didn't want to see him, so he had to make up a lie. "She's busy with those imposter missions, so she didn't have time to come."

"Oh.." Roxas looked at his ice cream, and sighed. He was sad that Xion wasn't waking up, and now Aura being completely busy sure was bringing his mood down. He sighed again, and ate his ice cream in silence.

ȶ

**Day 193**

Roxas stood in Xion's room, and watched as she slept. He found it weird, since Xion passed out, Roxas has not seen Aura. Axel always spoke saying that she was busy, but he wondered how busy she had to be in order for him not to see her.

He sighed, and found it weird indeed. Although he was worried about Xion, he really missed Aura. Where was she? He figured. What was her next mission? He wondered.

He looked at Xion again, and suddenly, she woke up. He gasped, and looked at a shocked Xion. "Whoa! Xion... good morning."

She scratched her head, and greeted Roxas a good morning. She looked behind her, and noticed that he brought her sea-shells. She picked one up, and brought it close to her ear. Roxas laughed, and asked if she heard the sea. Xion did, and she asked how long she had been asleep for.

Roxas told her she was asleep for twenty days, and she apologized for it. She looked around and then asked if she could join Roxas in her mission, he smiled at her, and agreed.

As they walked into the grey area, Saix appeared. He walked towards them, but Roxas placed a hand in front of Xion, preventing him from doing anything. Xion asked if she could join Roxas on his mission, and he disproved. Axel walked in the room, and greeted Xion a good morning.

Saix told Xion that Roxas was teaming with up with Axel, and there was no room for her. She sighed, and looked at the three of them.

Aura walked into the room, and saw everyone standing a circle almost. She walked a little closer, and noticed Xion had been awake. "Well, well. What's everyone talking about?"

"Aura!" shouted Xion. "Good morning!"

Aura raised her eyebrow, and nodded at her. She looked t everyone else, and figured they were in some argument, and that it most likely involved Xion. Axel smiled at her, and told her that Saix wasn't going to allow Xion to join Axel and Roxas.

"Well, why not?" she asked. "Who better to do a mission than with Axel? Plus he'll take care of her."

Axel also agreed, and told Saix that he would take care of her. He thought for a moment, and then agreed, not really caring. He looked over at Aura, and spoke. "I have two new missions for you, come, let me explain."

Saix walked away, and Aura sighed. She flipped her bangs from her face, and began to walk. But as soon as she did, Roxas walked up to her, and she looked at him. "Thanks, Aura. We really appreciate it."

Aura looked at him, and he was able to notice a bit of sadness in her eyes. He found it weird, seeing as Nobodies weren't able to feel or have emotions. But he knew there was something different about Aura.

"We should meet up after to eat ice cream," he smiled at her, and she sighed.

"Can't, these missions are very important," she replied. "Maybe some other time."

she smiled lightly, and then walked away. Roxas looked as she did, and was able to see that she wasn't really happy. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know why. Nonetheless he had other things to worry about.

_...Because it makes people think differently...  
I really just wanted to leave, and not come back.  
But the only person keeping me from leaving...  
Was Axel._

* * *

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Ahaha, yes. But tis funny how he is towards her when Xion is down. AND UPDATE INSANITY FTW! Oh, you know me so well~ I want this done, as I am so fed up with this story. DX 

**Captainface:**  
Ah yes. But it's also related to Marie, but how? LOL, well... it certainly doesn't seem like that, now? Yes, well. Saix will always be a douche. XD And She's a trooper!

**Starlightmint72:**  
Thanks! Here's another update! Oh, man. I'm dying with it. I want it to ennnnnd! Yeah, I also have another story, like the ten chapter story when Marie was a little girl. Well, she needs them for her mission, so she gained something for Saix and Xemnas to look at. Lol

**kingdomdisney:**  
I am interested as well. XD


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: To the rescue!

I'm sleeping over at my friends house, he is showering.

**AND IT TAKES HIM 2 HOURS TO CLEAN HIMSELF.**

**WHICH MEANS TIME FOR ME TO FINISH THIS SHIZZ.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: To the rescue!**

_When your friends are in trouble..._

As Roxas, Xion and Axel walked towards their target, Xion fell down to the floor unconscious. Axel grabbed a hold of her, and checked out her condition. He looked at Roxas, and Roxas looked back to see a Heartless appear. He growled, and took out his Keyblade.

The heartless attacked Roxas, and surprisingly, he was flung back. Axel looked at it, and it raised it's arm, which looked like a hammer. He covered his face, but he felt nothing hit him.

He looked up, and noticed Aura standing in front of him, blocking the attack with both of her Keyblades. She raised up one of her protection spells, and the heartless' attack defected, making him being thrown back.

Roxas got up, and looked at Aura. She turned her head towards him, and smirked. "You are now entering the amazing Aura!"

"_Enter the amazing Marie!"_

Roxas took out his Keyblade again, and walked beside Aura. Their backs were turned against each other, and they looked at the heartless. They both pointed their Keyblades together, and from their Keyblade's appeared a beam of light.

_Marie and Sora looked at the giant heartless, and he smirked at her while she nodded. They both turned their backs against each other, and pointed their Keyblades at the heartless. A beam of light came from both Keyblades, and it vanquished the heartless. _

As the heartless stumbled, Aura ran up to it, and took out both of her Keyblades. She attacked it while spinning around, and snapped her fingers, which made the heartless be thrown back towards Roxas. He took this chance to attack it simultaneously. He jumped in the air, and attacked the heartless, since it was pretty tall. He fired some spells at it, and it growled. The heartless lifted it's hand, and attacked Roxas, however, he jumped out of the way, and Aura threw her Keyblade at it.

Roxas delivered one last blow to the heartless, and it disappeared, with it's heart floating to the sky. Roxas placed his Keyblade away, and Aura looked at the heart floating to Kingdom Hearts. She sighed, and walked back to Axel and Roxas.

"Is she okay?" she asked. Axel looked at her, and nodded. Roxas had a worried look on his face, and he bent down to take a closer look at Xion.

"Let's RTC," stated Axel. Aura nodded, and Roxas still looked worried.

ȶ

Axel, Aura and Roxas walked towards Xion's room, and Saix came walking by. He smirked, and merely asked if "it" broke again. Roxas grew furious, and yelled stating that Xion was not an item. Axel walked up and past Saix, the only thing he told Saix, was to keep his mouth shut. Roxas walked by him as well, and glared at him. Aura stood there for a bit, blinked, and followed Axel and Roxas.

Saix turned around, and watched as all four of them walked towards Xion's room. He sighed, and just merely stared. "You have changed..."

"Something at Castle Oblivion changed you... does the past mean nothing to you now?"

ȶ

Aura, Roxas and Axel stood in Xion's room, and looked at her. Roxas sighed, and he looked at Aura, who had been leaning on a desk.

"Thanks for helping us, Aura," he said, looking at her. She looked at him, and at Axel. She didn't know why she bothered with them, along with Xion. But somewhere along the lines, they all just became close friends. Even though at times they did fight.

"We're all friends, even if some... complications appear," she replied. "You guys are close to me, so I just do what I have to do. And that's helping best friends."

"Heh," Axel smirked. "Best friends is right. We're all close, so we go out of our way to help each other."

Roxas smiled at both Axel and Aura. He looked over at Aura, and titled his head. "How did you know where we were?"

"I got it out from Saix," she replied. "Though I have more work now than ever."

Axel laughed, and Xion began to wake up. Roxas looked at her, and asked if she was feeling better. She said she was only dizzy, and everyone smiled at her, including Aura. Axel told her to take it easy, and Aura agreed. They all left the room to let Xion rest, and Aura stated she was going to talk to Demyx and Xigbar.

"Since when did you become to close to them?" asked Axel.

"That time where I barely had work!" she said, laughing. "Demyx and Xigbar are so laid back, and they barely did any work, so they were always there... I guess."

"Huh," he replied. "Well, just don't forget who your number one friends are."

Axel waved goodbye, and left to his room. Aura took a small breath, and began to walk to the grey area. Roxas grabbed her hand, however, and she turned around. He stared at her, and she raised one of her eyebrows in confusion. Hr sighed, and pulled Aura little closer towards him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her. She stared at him, and then quickly looked away.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling. "I've just... been a little grumpy with all the work I've had... that's all."

She smiled at him, and blinked. He also did the same, and in an instant. Aura and Roxas had suddenly changed... to Sora and Marie. Roxas was no longer smiling at Aura, but instead Marie. While Aura was smiling at Sora. The images quickly disappeared, and they both shook their heads. Aura quickly smiled at Roxas before leaving, and he merely stared.

What had just happened?

ȶ

**Day 224**

"You seem to be struggling," said a familiar voice.

Naminè places her hands together, and looked down. DiZ walked up to her, and looked at the white flower pod where Sora was currently sleeping in. She closed her eyes, and told him a nobody was interfering. She had been typing the memories back together, but feared that some may have gotten lost. She would be troubled, for she couldn't put the memories back together without them.

They both looked at Sora, and Naminè sighed. "If his memories become her memories.. she will never survive it."

"She?"

ȶ

Roxas was sitting alone a top the clock tower, and eating an ice cream. Xion had been there with him, but left shortly afterwards. He didn't know what was up, but he hoped she was alright.

"Hey, Roxas. All by your lonesome self?" asked Axel, who had been standing near the entrance. Roxas looked back, and saw Aura pushing Axel to move forward. He smiled, and scooted a little to his left. Aura sat beside him, while Axel sat beside her.

"Whew~" said Aura, stretching her arms in the air. "I'm finally off those stupid imposter missions! Seems like we can't find him anywhere."

Roxas laughed at Aura's upbeat attitude, and handed her and Axel an ice cream. Things had gone back to the way it had been, and that was when Aura was her cheery self. Both her and Roxas had gotten closer than before, and they both enjoyed it.

Xion had been leaving the clock tower earlier, and seemed a little distant. Axel was always busy with missions, so he also didn't show up a lot. It had been the both of them that spoke and ate ice cream together, and Roxas felt relieved that _one_ of his friends had time for him.

During those times, he noticed that his opinions and views changed about Aura. His attitude towards her changed as well, and what started with Aura being the initiative one, soon changed to Roxas being it.

It was odd of him doing it, especially to Aura, but she didn't mind. At times, Roxas would lean his head against her's, and sometimes he would fully take her hand and hold it. While at times he would hold it for a while, and then place the ice cream in it.

Sometimes, when she wasn't looking, he would stare at her and smile. If she told him she was going to read, he would join her in her room. He didn't like reading, but he enjoyed it when Aura read to him.

When Aura would lean her head on his shoulder's, he would place his arm around her shoulder's. He also took more notice to how she looked each day, and if she looked tired or grumpy, he cheered her up. If she looked happy, he would compliment it.

It was weird, but he had Aura on his mind a lot. He always did, but it was more than usual, and he wondered why. But he was happy to know that he was making Aura happy, and that's what mattered to him. He chuckled, and looked at Aura as she ate her ice cream happily. She looked at him, and smiled. Axel laughed, and asked where Xion was.

Roxas then became a little gloomy.

He had been feeling bad how Xion never stayed around for long, and he was worried about her. She always had things on her mind, and she always looked like she was in a different place. She never really talked a lot, and she stared at nothing. He didn't know why, but she was acting weird.

"She's been acting kinda weird lately," replied Roxas. "Maybe she's not feeling well."

Axel promised a while ago that the four of them would go to the beach on their next day off, and Roxas hoped everyone was present for it. Aura took another bite of her ice cream, and patted Roxas' back.

"I'm sure she's fine," she said. Roxas hoped she was, and looked at the beach. He really hoped that day off would come sooner.

ȶ

"No, no," said Xion, as she looked up at a computer screen. She had been in a room with keyboards and screens, all with writings on complicated stuff. She had been looking for something dearly, and was a little stressed about it. "Where is it?"

a new screen had popped up, and she gasped. The information she had been looking for appeared on it, and she got down to reading it all.

_...It's our job to help them, right?  
Xion was still a friend, so I had to help her out._

* * *

**THANK YOU USB STICK FOR PLOPPING YOURSELF IN MAH GYM BAG. ** **SOZ, I HAVE TO SPEED THIS UP, OR MY FRIEND WILL BE LIKE WTH? WHY ARE YOU ON THE COMPUTER! DX**

**...I'm not allowed on the computer, since he thinks I ignore him when I am on it.**

**...Which is true.**

**Also, I think Stella will appear A LOT in the new KH game. LIKE. HER HOLOGRAMED SELF. I'M IN A HOUSE, TRICK.**

**Burry and bunny:**  
Ahaha, yes. No one knows! Some have a clue, but my lips are shut. Yes! They are cute in a naive way, since none of them can fully grasp the feeling of love.

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Yes, indeed! Unfortunately not, the streak hath ended. Ven is cute, I will admit. XD ...But I like Vanitas more...

**Starlightmint72:**  
LOL, your welcome. Well, she switches from both of them. So it's never permanent. AND YES. BORING GAME WAS BORING.

**Anna Shiki****:**  
Well, mainly cause she gets pissed at Roxas in the end. But she will always love Roxas. And yes, yes she is.

**Lvl-ZeR0****:**  
LOL, sorry this isn't one of those times. Work is stupid. YES, suspense is a great factor in my stories. Fear it. And thank you for the hug! And that's okay, cake is not preferred.

**SisterOfScarletDevil****:**  
LOL. XD

**kingdomdisney:**  
Si, indeed.

**Squalls Kid****:**  
LOL, that sucks major wanton. Ugh, I don't mind Yaoi, but some people take it to the max. Hmmm... quite mysterious, yes? But I'll talk about that when it actually comes out though. So, no hints for you. XD LOL, that sucks even major wanton.

**Sajere1:**  
YES YOU ARE! XD Lol, every couple has issues, after all. I thought that too, but alas, no. DX I CAN MAKE ANY BADDIE FEEL SYMPATHIZED. ...except Mansex.

**Ruciro Katsura****:**  
YAY! LOL, well as long as you're here. That's all that matters. *sniff*

**InuyaKoneko on Quizila****:**  
LOL, thanks! I realized that, lol. But meh. HE IS VAIN. As a friend once told me. XD

**Captainface****:**  
Saix is being a troll. He lurks and sees all with his scar! He is mystical -makes whatever mystical sounds sound like-


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Downhill

LET'S GET THIS DONE, PLZ.

I'M UP SOO LATE, WOOO!

MY FRIEND IS SLEEPING SO I HAD TIME FOR THE **LAST CHAPTER OF RANDOMNESS **BEFORE WE START HITTING THE FINALE.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Downhill**

_Was it going to be like this forever?  
This... strain between all of us?  
Why.. why did it end like that?_

"Somebody accessed our main computer without authorization," said Saix, sitting on his chair along with Xemnas and Xigbar.

"Little poppet seems to be turning into a problem," replied Xigbar. "You know she's the one that did it."

Saix shook his head, and Xemnas thought back on what Saix had said before—that Axel had gone to Castle Oblivion again. Hopefully, he would find something, Xemnas thought.

"Aura also seems a little distant," stated Saix. "Without knowing what that voice truly is, we need to be careful around her."

"I can't believe she's still alive," replied Xigbar. "That brat, Marie, is completely tenacious."

"Our plans remain unchanged," Xemnas spoke out. "Axel, Roxas, Aura and Xion will play the roles Kingdom Hearts has chosen for them."

Xemnas told both Saix and Xigbar that all they had to do was watch.

ȶ**  
Xion**

Xion walked inside Castle Oblivion, and she suddenly bent down. Lately, she had been having dreams. Dream about who she was.

Axel walked out of the portal, and saw her bent down. He asked her why she was here, and she said she was starting to remember how she came to be here. And it was through Castle Oblivion, her answers lied within it.

"You can't just throw orders to the wind, Xion," stated Axel. "They'll destroy you outright."

"Axel.. I'm remembering who I was," she said. "I have dreams every night. You're in them, Axel!"

"Then they sure ain't memories," he replied. "How could I be apart of your past?"

"Don't fool me!" she shouted. "We've met before! Right in this castle!"

"Have not."

Xion begged Axel for help, but he merely shook his head. She grew impatient, and ran past him, running to the door at the end. Axel shouted for her not to go, but she ignored him nonetheless.

ȶ**  
After the mission: Axel, Roxas and Aura.**

"You guys are early." Axel walked towards Roxas and Aura, who have been sitting on top of the clock tower eating ice cream. Aura looked over to Axel, and waved while munching on her ice cream, and Roxas laughed stating he was late.

Roxas handed Axel an ice cream, and they all started staring into the sky. Roxas tilted his head, and he smiled. "Today makes 255."

Aura questioned him, while Axel raised his eyebrow. "What's that about?"

"It's been that many days," replied Roxas. "Since I first joined the organization."

"Time sure does fly," said Aura, taking another bite from her ice cream.

"Do you have that number memorized?" asked Axel.

"Yeah," replied Roxas, looking at his ice cream. "Have to hang on to something, right?"

Roxas spoke about how he didn't have memories before the organization, so he really didn't have anything to hold on to. Aura looked down at the town, she never knew her memories, but they were introduced to her by Stella. The only thing she didn't tell her... was the name of her original persona.

"Don't you guys remember?" he said, still looking at his ice cream. "I acted like a zombie."

Aura laughed, and Axel smirked. They both simultaneously said out loud that he still acted like a zombie, and Roxas sarcastically thanked them. They all laughed, and Axel suddenly talked about why the sunset was red. He told them that light was made up of lot's of colours, but only red travelled the farthest.

"Like I asked!" Roxas exclaimed jokingly. "Know-it-all!"

"Hey, at least I got to say something smart!" Teased Axel. "Since it's usually this nerd who says it all."

Axel pointed at Aura, and she blinked until she took in what he said. "Hey!"

She pushed Axel, and he made himself fall over so that he could lay on the floor. They all laughed, and ate their ice cream. Roxas felt really happy that he was so far into the year, and nothing bad had happened to him or to his friends. He only hoped that it would always be like this, days filled with laughter and fun.

Aura was also happy to know everything was back to it's happy and fun self. A lot of stress hit her the past days, but she was finally happy to be back to normal.

Axel sighed, and placed his hands on the back of his head. He was also happy to be with his two best friends, but there was still one thing missing that would complete that happiness, and that was his long time friend, Marie.

He wondered what she had been up to, and it sucked that he couldn't see her anymore, but he figured it would be alright if he stopped by and said hi.

A moment passed, and Roxas looked back at the entrance. "Seriously, where is she?"

Axel had a sour expression on his face, and he got up. He looked down at the town, and took a deep breath. "Roxas..."

"I'm not sure she's gonna show today," he said. Roxas gasped, and asked if she had collapsed again. Aura looked down and rolled her eyes, but she stopped herself from saying something nasty, for Roxas' sake.

"She..." Axel looked as if he was going to give out bad news, and Aura noticed. He turned back at looking down at the town, and acted differently all of a sudden. "...What, you didn't hear? She got sent on a really important mission. Pretty cool, huh?"

Aura looked at Axel with suspicion, she knew something was up. Roxas however, seemed to ignore it, and asked when she would come back. Axel merely said it all depended on how well she did her job, and didn't bother to look at Aura or Roxas. Roxas laughed, and told him it was fair. He looked at the sky, and smiled. Aura looked at Roxas for a moment, and so did Axel. He didn't know how to feel about lying to his friends, but it was for their own good.

Aura looked back at Axel, who had his head turned at the town. She knew there was something up with him, and she didn't like it.

ȶ**  
Xion**

"No.."

Xion looked at a mysterious white orb on a pedestal in front of her. She lowered her head, and looked as if she was about to go into hysterics. "Then...I'm not... The person I was before... Wasn't me."

ȶ**  
The next day**

All of the members gathered in the meeting room, and sat there in silence for a moment. Roxas looked around the room, and noticed Xion was not present. Aura also looked around, and noticed how empty the room had been. She began to think about Zexion, but she shook her head, trying to get him out of it.

"Xion is gone," announced Xemnas. Everyone looked up, and looked around the room staring at other members. Axel had his hand on his chin, and Saix didn't look interested.

Demyx raised his eyebrow, and was a little confused. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean, she like, flew the coop?"

"Nonsense!" stated Xaldin. "Why would she choose her own demise?"

"On the contrary," stated Xemnas. "No one is to go looking for Xion without my express permission."

"What? Why not?" asked Roxas, surprised and shocked about Xion's disappearance. Both Axel and Aura remained indifferent on the matter, but Aura expressed little concern, simply because she seemed to be important to Roxas. As much as she disliked that.

"She will be left alone," said Saix. "Or would you rather we find some punishment?"

"I'd rather you get her back!" Roxas shouted in protest.

"Why would we do that?" replied Saix.

Roxas merely growled, and Xemnas stated that all would be revealed soon. This caught Aura's attention, going back to what Stella had said... about finding out a 'horrible truth'. Aura was a little curious about something, but didn't want to ask.

_Go ahead, ask.  
You'll see that they won't have a reply._

Aura gasped lightly, but nonetheless agreed. She looked at everyone, and sighed. "If say... someone like me would leave the organization, would you let me be?"

Everyone looked at Aura, including Axel and Roxas. What in the world was she saying, they both thought. Roxas was finding it hard to believe that Xion left, he didn't want Aura to, as well. Axel on the other hand, didn't care much for Xion, but he didn't want Aura to leave.

As predicted, no one answered, and Xemnas sighed. Saix looked around, and found that no one else wanted to speak. So he thought to end things. "Lord Xemnas has spoken. Obey, or face your end."

Everyone nodded, and slowly left the room. Aura smirked to herself, and her trust in Stella only grew. She had been right, since they didn't say anything, and even avoided it. She sighed, and left the room as well.

ȶ

Aura stood in the grey area, and Roxas walked in it as well. He walked up towards Aura, who had been looking at Kingdom Hearts. He sighed, and was thankful that out of all his friends, she was not acting weird. Xion had been acting weird, and now she was gone. Axel was beginning to act weird, and Roxas wondered if he would leave as well. He didn't want any friends leaving.

"Hey," he said. Aura jumped a little, and looked at Roxas while smiling.

"Roxas," she replied. "You okay?"

"Yes," he replied, lying through his teeth. "No."

"I'm sure Xion is okay," she comforted. "But if it helps ease you, I'll look into it."

"What!" he nearly shouted, which caught most of the other member's attention. He looked around, and lowered his voice. "Really?"

"I'll see what I can do," she said. "Axel's been acting a bit weird, too. I should also look into that, since I'm worried about him."

Roxas smiled at Aura, and hugged her tightly. She jumped at the sudden act, but she calmed down a bit. She smiled at Roxas, and was happy to know that he was feeling a little better. Even though it involved Xion.

ȶ**  
Day 276**

Aura and Axel had been sitting on top of the clock tower, and had been talking about random stuff. Although Aura had not found anything on Xion, she did tell Axel that she had been disobeying Xemnas' orders to find her. As Axel was about to say something, along appeared Roxas.

"Hey, you're actually up here," Roxas said, surprised at his arrival.

"Been that long, huh?" asked Axel. Roxas laughed, and took a seat next to Aura. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So..." asked Roxas, trying not to let Axel know about her secret plans.

"Axel knows," she said. "And I've looked around this town, and other worlds. But nothing."

Roxas looked a little depressed, and Axel got up from his spot. "You wanna go look for her, huh?"

"But we—Xemnas' orders!" he replied in protest.

"Orders, shmorders," replied Axel. "Starting tomorrow, let's use our spare time after missions to help Aura look for Xion. Maybe you missed some things while looking."

"Hey!" Aura said while getting up. "I'm a recon and search pro! Not as good as Demyx make himself out to be, but I'm good!"

Roxas laughed, and also got up. "Hey! Then it's a deal!"

Roxas and Aura laughed, and they looked at the town. Axel looked at the two of them, and then looked away. Aura looked from the corner of her eye as Axel did that, and she was so curious as to why he was acting so weird.

ȶ**  
Day 297**

For the past few days, Aura, Roxas, and Axel had been searching for Xion while they had their spare time. Axel had told both Roxas and Aura that Xion originated from Castle Oblivion, but they didn't know what the place was like. Although Aura knew that her original persona had visited it, with Stella telling her, she never got a glimpse of those memories.

Stella told her that she would show them in due time, just not while she was in the Organization. She told her it would be best if she showed them after the truth was revealed, in other words, it would be a long time.

Although she was on another mission, Roxas and Axel got the chance to go to Castle Oblivion and search for the imposter. Saix had initially wanted Aura to go, but she was busty with another mission.

However, as soon as she heard that Roxas had collapsed during the mission, she rushed her mission, and went to Twilight Town to meet up with them. As she ran towards them, she noticed Roxas lying on the floor. She gasped, and called them both.

As soon as she reached there, she bent down to catch her breath. She jumped when Roxas got up quickly, shouting out a name Aura had heard before. "**Riku!**"

Aura gasped, and wondered how Roxas knew that name. She shook her head however, and bent down to his side. "Roxas, are you okay?"

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"You collapsed right inside the castle doors," replied Axel. "Don't you remember?"

Roxas shook his head, and Aura helped him up. She shouted asking why Saix couldn't just cancel her mission to let her handle the imposter mission, Axel scratched the back of his head, and Roxas dusted the dirt off his coat.

"We need to go back to C.O," stated Roxas. Axel, however disagreed, and Aura merely listened. Both Axel and Aura stood still, and Axel turned around and asked who was there. Aura prepared herself, and Roxas looked over, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Xion?" he asked. And surprisingly, she was standing not too far from him, Aura and Axel, but another person appeared with her. She looked at everyone, and looked down to the floor. She turned around, and opened up a portal as she walked through it. Roxas called out for her to wait, and ran towards her. However, the person that was with her blocked him, and she escaped.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted. The person only stared, and Aura found something off about him. He was wearing their coat, but he was helping Xion escape. She gasped, and finally found out that it was the imposter.

The man ran away, and Roxas ran after him. Aura gasped again, and started running after him. Axel sighed, and followed along as well.

They ran into the tunnels of Twilight Town, and followed the imposter everywhere he went. However, reaching the deepest part of the tunnel, they managed to corner him. As they ran towards him, he had already disappeared. Roxas looked around, and Aura took a breather.

"I thought the imposter was sighted in Castle Oblivion!" questioned Axel. "What was he doing here!"

"Xion.." was all Roxas could mutter. Axel told him that it wasn't Xion, but Roxas corrected him saying the one that escaped first was. "I don't get it. Why would she run from me?"

Aura looked at Roxas, and sighed. She turned around from him, and placed a hand on her chest. It seemed that no matter what happened, she always came second to Xion.

ȶ

The next day approached, and the gang had been in the grey area. Roxas and Aura were standing next to Saix while Axel had his arms crossed. Xion had apparently betrayed the Organization, and Saix had ordered Axel to bring her back.

He had also ordered Roxas to take out the imposter, to which Aura felt a little betrayed. "You gave me all those missions so that I could take a back seat while someone else takes the imposter out? It should be me!"

"We need your power for more important uses!" he shouted. Aura looked at him and was surprised to see him shout at her, but she shook her head and glared.

"Fine," she simply said. "I'll be in my room."

Roxas watched as she walked away, and glared at Saix for shouting at her. He scoffed, and ordered them to do their missions.

ȶ

Aura stayed in her room, and sat on her bed. She sighed, and was still furious at how she wasn't the one who was going to take out the imposter. She had the right to do it, since she had suffered her time just gaining clues on him. She growled, and threw a nearby book at the door.

_Don't be so angry, you must save it._

Aura jumped from the sudden voice, and looked at the ceiling, she sighed, and went to lie down on her bed. "I don't understand that idiot... not like I ever did, though."

_You must not let anyone eliminate this imposter.  
You don't know it yet, but he will be a great ally.  
Trust me._

Aura raised her left eyebrow, and sat up straight and quickly. "But—what—no! He's an enemy! He even has Xion... not that I care, really. But still!"

_There's a reason she left.  
And soon you'll find that reason as well._

Aura sighed, and dropped her shoulders. She turned her head when she heard shouting coming from the grey area, and she got up to see what was going on. As she walked towards the grey area, she saw Axel and Roxas talking alone. She stopped by the door, and listened in.

"Where is she?" asked Roxas. Aura tilted her head, and wondered if they had found Xion already.

"Safe," replied Axel. A short silence appeared, until Roxas growled.

"How could you do that to her?" he semi-yelled. Aura peered in just a little bit, and saw that Roxas was clearly angry.

"Do what?" asked Axel. He had a look of innocence on his face, and Aura wondered what went on.

"You didn't have to use force," replied Roxas. He lowered his head, not wanting to look at Axel.

"Didn't I?" asked Axel. Aura raised her left eyebrow, what was going on? She thought.

"No.. of course not!" he retorted. "We're suppose to be best friends."

"This isn't about friendship!" Axel retorted back. Aura's eyes lit up in surprise, since she had never heard Axel talk back to Roxas. She walked in their view, and only stared. Axel scratched the back of his head, and looked at Roxas. "If that's all, I gotta go."

Axel turned around, and saw Aura standing there with a worried look on her face. Just what exactly was happening to her two best friends? Were they really fighting? Axel looked away from her, and continued to walk past her. She sighed, and blinked a couple of times. She looked at Roxas, and had a look of disappointment. Things were changing again, and she didn't like it. She took a deep breath, and walked away.

ȶ

As Aura walked around the Castle, she noticed Roxas walking up the stairs. She started smiling, and was about to say hi, however, Axel had beat him to it. "Hey, Roxas."

Aura stopped and smiled. She waited for Roxas' reply, but he only lowered his head, and walked past Axel, and he completely ignored him all the way. Aura's smile vanished, and she watched as Roxas walked away. She saw Axel scratch the back of his head, and she had a sad look on her face.

Nonetheless, she walked up to Axel, and patted his back. He didn't see her, since she was behind him, but he laughed as she appeared. She smiled at him, and her eyes softened. "I don't know what's happened, but I hate seeing my two best friends fight."

Axel smiled, but he lowered his head. Aura sighed, but still kept her smile. She told him she was going to the grey area, not to talk to Roxas about being a better friend, but to talk to Demyx and Xigbar. He laughed, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and sent her off.

As she walked into the grey area she saw her other friends, Demyx and Xigbar, sitting on the couch. She also saw Roxas, staring at nothing. She smiled to herself, and started walking up to him. He noticed her, and he lowered his head. He walked through his portal, and left her standing there. Her eyes lit up in disbelief, and she blinked a couple of times. Roxas wasn't mad at her, was he? He had no reason to be, she had done nothing wrong. She grew a little sad, and walked towards Demyx and Xigbar.

ȶ**  
Roxas**

Roxas sighed to himself, he didn't know what to think anymore. Xion was ill, Axel wasn't acting like himself, and he was completely avoiding Aura. For what reason, he didn't know. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and he felt so alone. Aura hadn't been there to see what had actually happened between Axel and Xion, and he feared that she would take Axel's side.

He didn't want to explain it to her, and he didn't want her to take sides. So the best thing was to just avoid her altogether. He knew she would forgive him, they were best friends, and they do everything for each other. But what he needed was space from everything.

ȶ**  
Day 321**

As days eventually turned into weeks, which turned into months, Roxas, Aura, Axel and Xion had all been pretty separate. It was only after a mission together that Roxas and Xion spoke to each other again, but even then, Xion couldn't help but notice how similar Roxas looked to _him._

She had also begun to notice the power she was gaining, but also how Roxas looked fatigued every time. During that mission, the two of them had ice cream at their spot. It was there that Xion found out that Roxas, Axel, and Aura weren't on speaking terms.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Xion asked.

"I can't believe that jerk would actually attack you," he replied. "As for Aura... I don't know. I wanted some time to think, and I usually go to her when I'm down..."

"But..?" Xion asked.

"I guess I was too down to even talk to her," he said. "Now she's always busy with missions, so I can't apologize."

"Roxas, I wouldn't be here if Axel hadn't done what he did," stated Xion. "And Aura didn't deserve to be ignored."

Roxas didn't respond, but Xion kept going. "They're your best friends."

"So are you," he replied back. Xion turned around to face the sky, and she sighed.

"It's just not the same without all four of us," she said.

ȶ**  
Xemnas, Xigbar and Saix.  
Three days after. **

Where they sit and discuss their issues, Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix had been talking about the plans to grab hold of Sora's powers. Saix had assured that the devices for Sora's powers would be up in a matter of days, and the device to extract the power of Kingdom Hearts from Aura was already made and ready to go.

"The only thing that's missing is the other piece," stated Xemnas. "And we've no clues where she is, now."

"Axel has also ceased suspicion of where she could be, as well," added Saix. "But no matter, as long as Sora's powers will be in our hands, Marie has no protection, no "knight" to protect her."

"You're forgetting she has the power of Kingdom Hearts," added Xigbar.

"But, have you noticed?" asked Saix. "she knows about us from Castle Oblivion, and if she had the chance, she would strike us all down. Why is it that she's in hiding?"

"You know why," said Xemnas. "Sora's slumber affects her memories. As long as he stays asleep, she won't remember anything. And I believe Kingdom Hearts understands that, that's why it cannot give Marie her memories back."

"Right, since he's so close to her heart," added Xigbar. "It's the one thing Kingdom Hearts can't toy around with."

"Not necessarily," corrected Xemnas. "Whoever is controlling the real powers of Kingdom Hearts has a close connection to the girl, otherwise they wouldn't have chosen her. It just so happens that Sora's connection with her is stronger, thus overpowering the other."

"However," continued Xemnas. "If another person that's close to her heart comes into contact with her, it could release her memories, and she'll gain them back."

"We know for a fact that Axel has made contact with her at one point," replied Saix. "I know he is close to her heart."

"Correct," said Xemnas. "And indeed, if he had spent more time with her, her memories would have been brought back. But he mostly likely stopped so that she would not be found."

Saix looked at the ground. "What a silly guy he is, believing that with her he could feel."

Xemnas and Xigbar looked at Saix, and Xemnas had told them to return to their posts. They did, and only hoped that they would find Marie soon.

ȶ**  
Marie**

Marie sat on the shores of the beach, and listened to the sound of the waves. Although she heard them a lot since she spent most of her days at the beach, she felt as if she hadn't heard them in a long while.

"Marie..."

Marie jumped, and turned around. She looked around her area, and found nothing. She raised her right eyebrow, and swore she had heard someone call her name. She shrugged her shoulders, and looked down at her side.

"Hey! Someone stole my diary!"

ȶ**  
Riku**

Riku walked along the streets of Twilight Town, reading the book that he had stolen from Marie. Although he knew it was bad, it was curious to see what she had written since her memories were gone at the moment.

_Maybe it's just me, but why do I keep having dreams about two boys that I've never met before? One of them is a silver headed boy with very bright turquoise eyes, and the other..._

_It's strange... for some reason... I can see him... but I don't know how he looks. I wonder if anyone else has ever had a dream like that? _

_Also, I keep getting this feeling of great sadness...confusion...and anger. It's like I can feel the anger, sadness and confusion of someone... but who?_

_I don't know what's going on, but I really wish I had the chance to see Axel. I haven't seen him since he said he couldn't anymore... I can't recall how much tears I shed that day, and I was sick as well. I also wonder how that boy, Roxas, is doing? I wish I also had the chance to see him... touching his face and staring into those beautiful eyes of his made me get this sense of familiarity... But I've never met him._

_Weird,  
Marie._

Although it was no laughing matter, Riku couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Marie had a diary. He remembered way back when they were little... She hated diaries. Nonetheless, he missed her. All he wanted was for her to remember him, for her to be brought back to her old self. He wanted his friend back. 

_I wish everything was back to normal.  
Someones I even wish I never existed.  
Or... sometimes I wish she never existed._

* * *

**Starlightmint72:**  
Well, I should warn you, since I've never played the game I added some of my swirl3y touches to the story. Screw the game, Originality is what counts! Ahaha, I doubt she wants to do it out of good will, but if it makes Roxas happy, she's happy. But OH NOES! Roxas isn't talking to her, and everyone is angry or awkward towards each other.

**Sajere1:**  
Only you would think of something like that. XD Yes, but that fluff has been blocked, Ah, yes. 30 chapters. The next one will fill in all of the last parts, and chapter 30 will be the grand finale! I'm so close to finishing! Who could feel bad for him? I can't find a reason. DX

**Ruciro Katsura:**  
Sucks major wanton, dude. Well, the story is almost ending soo... Get that fixed bro.

**Kingdomdisney:**  
Too bad it's all coming to an end! WHAT A TWEEST. And I dunno, people say Auxas, while others are Rora.


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Finale

Stay tuned for chapter 30: Epilogue.

**LISTEN TO SOMETHING SAD FOR THIS.**

LIKE THE SLOW VERSION OF SANCTUARY? SURE.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Finale**

_Why?  
Why did it go like this?  
Why?_

Days had passed, and Aura has been kept busy with missions to talk to any of her friends. Roxas had managed to make up with Axel, and the two of them ate ice cream with Xion one day at the clock tower. Aura knew about this, but she couldn't care anymore.

She was more or less at the point of not talking to anyone anymore, and that bothered her. Nonetheless, she still valued her friends, and even if she didn't feel like talking to them, she would help them in a pinch.

Aura walked into the grey area, and noticed Axel, Xion, and Roxas in the room. She sighed, but then raised her left eyebrow at the sight of Xigbar. She walked over to them, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, this is weird," she said. Everyone looked back, and stared at her. Roxas' eyes lit up a bit, as seeing her in a long time really made him happy. Axel smirked, and Xigbar laughed. Xion smiled at Aura. "Axel, Xion, _and_ Xigbar on the same team?"

"Why do you guys find that hard to believe?" asked Xigbar, stating Axel had said the same thing not too long ago. Aura chuckled, and the trio had left. Saix looked over at the two young nobodies standing there in front of him.

"It's impressive you managed to finish all the missions I assigned you," stated Saix. Aura turned her head slightly, and glared at the blue headed man.

"Your damn right it's impressive," she retorted. "I'm doing more missions than everyone else, and they're not even important ones."

"You're forgetting you have the Keyblade," he replied. "No bother, you are assigned a mission with Roxas. Make the most out of your Keyblades."

Saix left the room, and Aura sighed. She looked back, and stared at Roxas. "I guess we're teamed together."

"Yeah.." he replied. He looked at Aura and noticed that she looked a little off. He sighed, and knew it was probably at the fact that he ignored her during that time where he was fighting with Axel.

But he was going to make it up to her, he _needed_ to make up with her. She was someone who always made him feel at ease, or happy. He missed having that, and he missed talking to her.

Roxas created the portal to Twilight Town, and Aura followed him in. She didn't know how to handle this type of situation, but she just hoped the mission would be over soon.

ȶ**  
****Xigbar, Axel and Xion.**

Xigbar was pushed back from an unknown force. He laughed, and blocked it from creating even more damage. "Talk about a blast from the past."

Axel looked at Xion, and grew furious. She had attacked Xigbar, and he shouted at her. "Xion, cut it out!"

"Out of all the faces," said Xigbar, taking out his weapons. "Why do I look at her and see yours?"

He looked at Xion, and was only able to see the one person he remembered a lot during his past; Ventus. He scoffed, and pointed his weapon at her. "Do you always have to stare at me like I just drowned your goldfish?"

"Shut up!" was all Xion could say. In a matter of seconds, she disappeared. She came back into view, however, only to attack Xigbar. She stood in front of Xigbar, and looked at Axel. "I'm sorry."

"Have you flipped your lid?" he asked, completely shocked, confused, and quite angry at Xion.

"Please, let me go," She said. "I have to do this, or else—look."

She unmasked her hood, and Axel gasped. Her appearance had changed, and he didn't know how bad it was getting for her. She looked at him, and pleaded. "Please, Axel. You have to take care of Roxas."

"But how are you...gonna—"

"Please!" she pleaded again. Axel sighed, and nodded his head to give her the go. She sighed, and thanked him. She ran through her portal, and Axel only stared, wondering what was happening.

ȶ**  
Roxas and Aura**

After getting rid of the heartless around Twilight Town, Aura noticed that Roxas was getting low in terms of fighting. She didn't know what was happening, but she hoped it was nothing serious.

"Maybe you need some rest, Roxas," she said, looking at him with worry. "You don't look top notch."

"I'm fine," he laughed. "I'm just really glad I finally got to talk to you."

"Why?" she asked. "Last I knew, you were avoiding me."

"I know, and I'm sorry," he replied. "I was just so confused. Axel was acting different, and so was Xion. I guess I was too confused to talk to you, and I thought that you wouldn't understand. ...I also thought that maybe you would take sides."

Aura smiled, and looked at Roxas, who had his head lowered. She took his hands, and placed them in her own. He looked at her, and for the first time in a long time, he genuinely smiled. And he felt good about it.

"I wouldn't have taken sides," she said. "I know you guys are my best friends, and I know better than to meddle into something I'm not suppose to. I understand how you must've felt, so it's okay."

Roxas smiled even more, and he hugged Aura tightly. She returned the hug, and she also smiled more. It was a long time since she felt like this with Roxas, but no matter what happened between them, she was always going to be there for him.

As they pulled away from the hug, Roxas held her hand tighter. "I'll make it up to you! Wait for me the day after tomorrow at the clock tower after your mission, and it'll just be me and you."

Aura looked at Roxas with her left eyebrow raised, but she laughed it off. She agreed to Roxas' little date, and she blushed a bit. They walked back to the Castle, and Aura went to her room to read a little. Roxas nodded, and he smiled at her.

ȶ

Roxas walked into the grey area, and noticed Axel, Xigbar and Saix all arguing. He approached them, and Saix left the room, not wanting to deal with him. Roxas asked where Xion was, and Xigbar told him she flew the coop. He told Roxas that Axel let her go, and didn't so much as put up a fight to stop her. Roxas looked at him, and asked him if it was true, but Axel didn't respond.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Look, nothing," Axel replied.

Roxas looked at him with anger in his eyes, he couldn't believe that he was saying it was nothing, when clearly, it was something. "Xion's gone! How is that nothing!"

Axel told him it was what Xigbar had said, how he couldn't stop him. Roxas didn't believe him, and demanded him to answer the question honestly, Axel sighed, and lowered his head. "Roxas... Xion is like a mirror that reflects you."

Roxas looked at him in disbelief, and Axel continued. "The Organization made her to duplicate your powers, she's a puppet."

Roxas and Axel argued about whether Xion was Xion or not, but Axel kept to his words, and Roxas only grew more furious. Axel told him that if someone didn't destroy Xion, Roxas would never be who he is. However, Roxas disagreed. "I'll always be me! Your best friend—just like Xion!"

Axel told him he wasn't seeing the bigger picture, and Roxas couldn't bother to stand around him, so he left. Axel called out to him, but Roxas ignored him. Axel lowered his head, and wondered why Roxas couldn't just understand.

ȶ**  
Day 354**

The next day, a meeting was held. Xemnas told the group that Xion had vanished again, and Aura looked at Roxas, and then huffed while crossing her arms. However, a truth was told, and Aura's eyes lit up.

It was made apparent that Xion was only a copy, a replica. Everyone looked surprised, and it was obvious that everyone didn't know, except for Xigbar and Saix. Xaldin demanded that the exact truth be told, and Xemnas looked around.

"The goal was to duplicate the Keyblade wielder's memories, and through them, his powers—" said Xemnas. Aura only stared with wide eyes, what the heck was happening. What was going on? She thought. "Thus making it our own."

He told everyone that Vexen created Xion at Castle Oblivion, but because he passed away, Xion had started creating an identity of her own. He told them that she knew their secrets, and needed to be restraint.

Xemnas looked at Axel, and called his name. Axel looked at him, and wondered what he had to say. "Seeing as how you let her go the last time, it's your duty to see she is brought back here."

As Xemnas called the dismissal, everyone left one by one. Aura looked at Axel and Roxas before leaving. She couldn't believe what was happening, and she couldn't believe it was taking this long for her to find out her "horrible truth".

ȶ

Axel stood in the grey area, and summoned up the portal. Roxas ran towards him, and told him to wait. He told Axel that Xion was no longer safe in the Organization, and asked him if he was really going to bring her back. Axel told him he had to, or else he would no longer be safe as well. Roxas told him not to hurt her this time, but Axel only replied by saying it was up to her.

Axel then told him Xion was dangerous, and that she was slowly taking his power. Roxas shook his head, and asked if he knew about Xion. When Axel didn't respond, Roxas already knew that he did.

Axel left to go on his mission, and Roxas only stared as he did.

ȶ**  
Riku and The King**

Riku stood before the king, and the king stood before Riku. Time had passed since the two were together, and the King had been worried. Riku assured him, however, that he was able to contain the darkness within him. He also told the King about the problem that arose with Sora's awakening, and how the Organization had taken Sora's most precious memories.

Riku grunted a bit, feeling a bit confused that Sora's most precious memories were of Kairi and not of Marie. Was it possible that Sora was having double thoughts about who he loved? If so, he feared what could happen to Marie. But nonetheless, Sora was still his friend, and supported him through everything and anything he did.

That being said, Riku was reminded of the most important reason why he decided to meet with the King. He slightly looked behind him, and then looked at the King. "Mickey, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

"Why, who would that be?" asked the King. Riku looked behind him, and nodded. He turned back to the King, and as he stared and wondered who the person was, his eyes widened. A women who he was not familiar with popped out, however, she was glowing. "Oh my, who might you be?"

"Your Majesty," she greeted as she bent down. "You are one of the people who are desperately trying to rid the worlds of a great evil, and I am here to see that it is gone—this evil."

The women took a deep breath, and told him what she was, and how she could help.

ȶ**  
The next day  
Day 355**

Roxas walked into the room, and demanded Answer's from Axel. He wanted to know just who he really was, why he was able to wield the Keyblade, and who exactly was Sora.

As he approached Axel, he looked at him. Axel smiled as he walked closer and closer to him, and he couldn't understand why. Why was someone smiling when they held secrets from their best friend?

"Axel," Roxas said, looking at him. He lowered his head, and then looked back at him. "I want to know, why am I special?"

"What?" asked Axel, a little taken back.

"Why can I use the Keyblade, and who is Sora?" Roxas continued. "You know something, and you won't tell me."

Axel shook his head, and scoffed a bit. "You think the truth will make it better? It won't."

"You don't know that!" he shouted. "I have the right to know about who I really am!"

"Look, Roxas," Axel said, looking at the young boy. "Just trust me."

Roxas turned around, and looked down. He shook his head, and looked ahead. "I can't."

"Roxas..." said Axel, looking a little down.

"I'm going to look for someone who will tell me everything," he replied. "That'll be the person I trust."

As Roxas walked away, Axel stared. He didn't know what was going to happen now, but he could only hope for the best. Roxas walked back to his room, and took out the Popsicle stick that had the words, "WINNER" on them. He took a hard took at it, and sighed.

"I tried, but," he said, looking down. "...There's nothing left for me here. The answers are out there."

Roxas took one look around the room, and then prepared to leave the castle, forever.

ȶ**  
Aura**

As Aura defeated another heartless, she looked up at the clock tower. She smiled happily, and was glad that she was going to spend some time alone with Roxas. In all her time within the Organization, the one thing she placed most of her efforts in, was the understanding of emotions. She had experienced most, if not all, the emotions, and she wanted to share them with Roxas.

She was a little hesitant to tell him, though, that she was experiencing an emotion she looked into the most; love. She had read a lot of love novels, and she had a pretty good idea what it felt like, because as much as it was hard to believe... Aura stood on her ground, and believed she was falling in love.

She sighed happily, and tried to finish up the her mission so she could meet up with Roxas later on in the day.

ȶ**  
Roxas**

As Roxas walked towards the entrance, he noticed Saix standing there. Roxas had a pretty good idea what was going to happen, and he prepared himself. Saix told him he would not be taking resignations, and Roxas merely told him nothing.

Saix prepared himself, and as he took out his weapon, he looked at Roxas.

ȶ

**Marie**

Marie sat on her bed, and looked at the clothes that were placed on her table. They were the clothes that she first wore when she arrived at Twilight Town, and she kept them with her. She didn't know why, but she felt as if the clothes held something she needed to remember. So she put them on.

They managed to fit, and wasn't that tight. She looked at the mirror, and took a long hard look. She took her necklace from under her shirt, and looked at the mirror again. She closed her eyes, and tried to think.

She had received images of herself and a boy she was unable to identify, and they were standing next to each other. She had a panicked look on her face, as she was disappearing. She looked at the faceless boy, and suddenly she opened her eyes.

"I love you..."

ȶ**  
Roxas**

Roxas looked over to a bent over Saix, he was breathing heavily, but he managed to deal with Saix. Saix looked at Roxas, and fell to his knees. "How... much.. Longer..."

Roxas placed his Keyblade away, and walked past Saix. As Saix tried hard to gain his composer, and his breath, he looked down at the floor. "Kingdom... Hearts."

"Will your strength never be mine?" he said, again.

As Roxas left outside the castle, Axel stood at the entrance. He leaned against the wall, and didn't bother to stare at Roxas. "Your mind's made up?"

"Why did the Keyblade choose me?" asked Roxas, who also didn't turn around to face Axel. "I have to know."

"You can't turn on the Organization!" shouted Axel, angry that his best friend was actually leaving. "You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me," he replied, turning only slightly at Axel. He scoffed, and walked away from his best friend, Axel. He walked away from home, and he walked away from the people who once treated him like family.

But what he didn't realize, and that was due to his anger, and annoyance of not having his questions answered, was that he left someone who truly was an honourable and trustworthy person; Aura. He left behind a friend who not only didn't know anything about him, but he left behind the _one _person who genuinely cared and loved him.

But he was angry, and thus wasn't thinking straight. And because of that, he also didn't realize that Aura was still waiting for him. He didn't tell her he was leaving, and he didn't tell her how he felt about her.

Thoughts and words were left behind for these two, and none of them would ever know how the other truly felt. As Roxas walked further and further from the castle, Axel stared at him, and lowered his head, while shaking it. "That's not true!"

"I would."

ȶ**  
Xion**

Xion ran out of the old Mansion in Twilight Town after talking with Namine, and prepared herself for an attack. DiZ had told them someone was coming after them, and Xion told him she would get rid of them.

As she looked around, she saw a dark portal appear, and she heard the voice she was all too familiar with.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" said the man who once sat with Xion eating ice cream.

"Axel..."

"Xion.." Axel looked at Xion, and he noticed she was clearly bothered. "What are you gonna do?"

"I've decided," she said, looking down at the grass. "That I have to go back to where I belong."

"Well to be honest," stated Axel. "I always felt that was best, right from the beginning."

"But you know, it still really bugs me," he said, looking at his hand. "Something about this just stinks."

Xion argued that it was right for her to leave, and Axel grew furious. He stated that everyone thought they were right, and how it disgusted him. Xion only stated that it was right, and how she _should_ leave. Axel lowered his head, and heard the noise of the Keyblade. He looked up, and noticed Xion with her weapon. She told him not to hold back, and to give her everything he had.

Axel only grew more furious, and yelled in anger. "What's your problem? You both.. think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm sick of it!"

"Well, go on! You just keep running!" He looked at Xion, and angered filled with eyes. He lifted his hands, and a ring of fire appeared from it. "But I'll always be there to bring you back!"

ȶ**  
Aura**

Aura sat a top the clock tower, and finished her ice cream. She looked down at the stick, and sighed. What was happening? Why was Roxas late? She didn't understand, and she didn't want to.

She flicked the stick away, and got up. "I bet you're with her, huh?"

Aura scoffed, and walked out of the clock tower. Rejection, and anger filled her eyes, and she just wanted to hurt something, maybe even _kill_. She opened up a portal heading to the castle, and angrily walked towards her room.

She closed the door tightly, and leaned against it. She slowly fell towards the floor, and for the first time in her life, cried. She placed her hands over her eyes, and just yelled out in anger as she cried. As she reached the floor, she placed her knees to her chest, and rested her elbows on them. She cried, and brushed back her hair with her hands. As the tears kept falling down, she couldn't help but cover her face. She felt so ashamed to show such emotions, especially for such a stupid boy who _still_ acted like a zombie.

"I hate you..." she shakily said, and barely in a whisper. She took a deep breath, and yelled out loud. "**I hate you!**"

ȶ**  
Axel**

"Man.."

Axel walked in the castle, and dragged his body, along with Xion's, with him. "Why you always gotta...cause me...trouble."

The two of them had been defeated by one another, and Axel had enough strength to bring her in. However, as he walked further and further inside the castle, he collapsed, dropping Xion with him. Xemnas walked towards the two, and only stared at them until he dragged Xion away.

ȶ**  
Day 357**

Roxas walked around Twilight Town, and noticed Hayner, Pence, and Olette running around. He also noticed the girl with blonde hair wasn't with them, and he wondered if maybe she had a falling out with them like he did with Axel.

He shook his head, and decided to go to the clock tower. He figured it would ease his mind, and maybe, just maybe he would see someone there.

As he reached the tower, he sat in a close position, and looked at the town. Where could he have gone? He thought. He sat in thought, until someone popped into the image.

"Xion!" he shouted. He looked at her, and she did as well. She gave him an ice cream, and he thanked her.

"Roxas.." she said. "I'm out of time."

She got up, and took off her hood. Roxas gasped, and she looked down at the town. "Even if I'm not ready, I have to make this choice."

"You have poured so many memories into me...given me so much," she continued as she placed her hands on her chest. "That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, what do you see?"

"If you see somebody else's face," she continued. "A boy's face.. then that means I'm almost ready. This puppet will have to play her part."

As Xion looked at Roxas, her face revealed the face of the boy that had started it all for him; Sora. Xion walked forward, in thin air, and turned back to Roxas. She placed her hand in front of him, and told him he was next. He was going to be part of her, as well. That was why she was created.

Xion created a black mist around her, and as it disappeared, she turned into a armoured person. No identity, no face. Just metal. The scene changed, and Roxas looked around panicked. What was happening to his friend? What was going on? He closed his eyes, thinking of a way out.

He saw Xion, smiling. He saw Axel, smirking and waving his finger at him. And finally, he saw Aura, who had her back turned to him. His eyes opened widely, and realized what he had done, and that was leaving Aura waiting.

He looked over to Xion, who had completely transformed. He shook his head, and had to try to make things right, and that started with Xion. Helping her was first, seeing as she was going to try and attack him. He took out his Keyblade, and took a deep, deep breath. He didn't want to do this, but there was no way out.

He looked at Xion, with a pleading look, and ran to attack her.

ȶ**  
Aura**

Aura sat on one of the couches in the grey area, and watched as the other members walked around and talked. Aura couldn't help but feel so empty, so alone, but she had good reason.

Demyx walked into the room, and noticed Aura sitting alone on the couch. He raised his eyebrow at her empty face, and wondered what was up, so he walked over to her.

"Hey," he said, looking at her. "Uh, you okay? You look as if someone sucked the life out of you."

"I'm fine," she said, with no emotion in her voice.

"Whoa, you sound like how you did when you first arrived here," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "I don't think you'd be happy to hear what I have to say, then."

"And that is?" she said, looking at him.

"Well, I overheard Saix talking to Xigbar saying that Roxas also fled the coop," Demyx smirked, and couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that everyone was leaving.

"...What?" she said, looking at him. A sudden wave of confusion hit her, and she shook her head. "Where's Axel?"

"Beats me—"

As Demyx tried finishing his sentence, Aura waltz out of the area. He scoffed, and crossed his arms. That was pretty rude of her, but he wasn't surprised since she was known to be mean. He wondered, however, that hearing about Roxas would make her leave? He hoped not, since she was someone he enjoyed talking to.

As Aura stomped to get answers, she stopped as she noticed Saix and Xigbar talking to each other. This was her chance to listen and see what they knew about Roxas, and where he possibly was. She hid behind a wall, and listened in.

"That kiddo sure knows how to make an exit," Xigbar said as he laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if his reason for leaving was our little poppet."

Aura gasped lightly, and closed her eyes. So it was for her, she thought. She held her hand close to her chest, and clutched it. She didn't want to hear anymore, but as soon as she heard her name from Xigbar, she grew curious. "What are they talking about, now?"

"What was that?" asked Saix.

"Do you think this is gonna have an effect on Aura?" Xigbar asked, again. "I mean, if we're gonna use her as a sacrifice, we need her in top condition right?"

Aura gasped, they were going to use her as a sacrifice? Aura had begun to breath heavily, and clutched her hands even tighter. She closed her eyes, and wondered just what the hell was going on in the place she considered home.

"I don't think it matters," replied Saix. "As long as she is alive, we can still use her power from Kingdom Hearts to make us all whole. But we still need her original, Marie. Axel knows where she is, and he knows we need her for it. So we've sent all of our members to find her."

Her original was named Marie? Aura looked at Saix and Xigbar one last time, and fled the scene. She walked back to her room slowly, and couldn't believe what was happening. How dare they even think of using her as a sacrifice for something that she wants too, they were being selfish to not include her in the group.

But what she couldn't believe... Was that Axel knew everything, and didn't tell her. Why would he do that? Why would he not tell his best friend? Why would he let it happen? She didn't understand how someone so nice to her kept such a mean secret about her. She stopped, and slammed her fist into the wall, leaving in indent. This wasn't happening, not to her, not now.

_Do you see, now?  
The truth has been revealed, and now you must make a choice.  
Stay and die for their own needs?  
Or live, and help me defeat Xemnas, your master?_

Aura looked at the ceiling, and let out a shaky breath. What master would let one of his subjects die? Oh, that's right. Xemnas. Well, no. Aura was not going to sit around like a helpless lamb and be sacrificed. She was not going to be used for anything, and she was not going to be betrayed.

In fact, she was going to be the one to betray, she was going to be the one to use, and she was going to be the one to see that every single member dies a painful death.

"I'm leaving," she said. "I'll get stronger, and when I come back to kick their sorry butts, they'll wish for mercy."

_Good, you have chosen my side.  
Then you must follow my instructions._

"Sure," she said, thinking on Axel. Although he knew everything, Aura couldn't help but not be angry with him about it. But she needed to know for sure. "Stella, tell me. Is Axel my enemy, or is he really a friend?"

_Don't be angry at him.  
Believe it or not, his original was close friends with yours.  
With Marie.  
He knows where Marie is.  
Yet he kept it a secret to protect both of you._

"Why?" she asked, a little confused.

_You are Marie's nobody, and you both carry the power of Kingdom Hearts.  
However, it has been split in half when you were born.  
Marie carries one half, while you carry the other.  
Xemnas needs the two of you, in order to gain the full power of it.  
This is why you must leave, so we can prevent that._

"Alright," responded Aura. Stella was the one person she trusted her life with, and if what Stella said was right, then she believed her. But she couldn't leave without doing one last thing. "I'll leave soon, I just need to give something to a friend."

As Aura left to her room, she wondered what Marie was like. She knew very well that she was alive, since Axel tried so hard to protect her, but she wanted to meet her. And she would, in time. She hoped.

ȶ**  
Marie**

Marie walked towards the train station entrance, and as she did, she walked closer to the balcony part of the entrance. She was wearing a pink sundress with red flats, and looked out into the town. She clasped her hands together, and closed her eyes.

ȶ**  
Aura**

Everyone had been busy looking for Roxas, Xion, or Marie, so Aura managed to escape with ease. As she stepped out to the streets, she looked back, and had a sympathetic look on her face. She nodded, and a blue light surrounded her. As the light brightened, Aura began to change outfits. As the light disappeared, she looked down at herself. She wore black pants, with blue and back running shoes. She wore a dark blue tank top, with a light blue hoodie attached to it. Where the hoodie and the top connected appeared a heart imprint. She wore a brown belt right under her chest, and another around her waist. She had a black choker, and wore blue gloves. She also had an armband with the Nobody insignia on it.

She looked at the armband, and realized that no matter what would happen, she was still a nobody. She brought out her hand, and the coat she had worn all her life until now, appeared. She looked at the castle, and dropped the coat.

"You're about to feel the wrath of someone you shouldn't have messed," she said, staring angrily at the castle. "And don't forget the aftermath."

As the coat laid on the floor, Aura walked away. She created a portal heading to Twilight Town, and wanted to get something. "I wonder if that boy, Seifer, would mind if I stole on of his hats... Not that I care if he did. I'll do what _I_ want from now on."

ȶ**  
Roxas**

As Roxas delivered one last attack, the armour that was Xion suddenly began to collapse. A string of light passed through Roxas' mind, and he grabbed onto his head. He fell to the floor, but quickly got up.

Xion reverted back to normal, and fell to her knees. Roxas clutched his head, and looked at the girl before him. "Who... are you, again? It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."

Xion looked down at the floor, and had a saddened look. "You'll be... better off now.. Roxas."

As Xion fell to her slow death, Roxas managed to catch her before she hit the ground. As he stared at her, he noticed her disappear as sparkles surrounded her.

"Am I..." he said, looking at Xion. "The one who did this to you?"

"No.." she replied, trying to look at him. "It was my choice.. to go away now. Better that, than to do nothing.. and let Xemnas have his way."

"I belong with Sora," she said, looking at the sky. "And now, I am going back... to be with him."

As she looked at the sky, feeling happy about her choice, she looked at Roxas. "Roxas... I need you... to do me a favour. All those hearts I've captured... Kingdom Hearts. Set them free."

"Set them free?" he asked, watching as she materialized.

"It's too late for me to undo my mistakes..." she said, looking at him. "But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts... you can't let him... use Aura."

She smiled at Roxas as she said her farewell, telling him she was glad to have met him, Axel, and Aura. She told him they were all her best friends... all while smiling, and looking happy. She slowly placed her hand on his cheek, and told him to never forget.

As her hand slipped away from him slowly, Roxas suddenly remembered. He gasped, and called out her name while grabbing on to her hand. He looked at her, and panicked. "Who else will I have ice cream with?"

He looked at Xion as she fully materialized, and soon began to break apart, turning into tiny crystals. A seashell of hers was noted on the ground, and Roxas picked it up. As he looked at it, a single tear fell down his cheek as he called her name.

ȶ**  
Axel**

Axel laid on his bed, and looked at the ceiling. He questioned to himself how any of the events came to be, and got up from his bed. He didn't know how he was going to handle everything, what with Xion, Roxas, _and_ Aura out of the picture.

He looked to his side, and noticed a piece of paper right outside of his pillow. He took it out, and noticed an envelope deep from under his pillow. He opened the envelope, and saw a Popsicle stick with the words, "WINNER" on them. He smiled to himself, and remembered that Roxas had the stick before. By giving it to him, it was a symbol that Roxas still valued Axel as a friend.

He looked at the letter, and opened it up. Nice printing had been on it, and he began to read it to himself.

_Dear Axel,_

_I don't have time to explain everything, but I bet you already know. By now, I have left the castle, and I won't be coming back. I placed my trust in this group, and even called it home, but now I finally realize. _

_I was never part of the Organization, and in fact, I was just a lamb. I know you knew, but that's alright. You did it for the good of both me, and Marie. I'm writing to you, because I can trust you. You've been such a great friend, and I'm going to miss you so much. I wanted to tell you in person, but I feared that if I stayed any longer, I would be in danger. I wanted to tell you, that you were always my sanctuary, the one person who always made time for me.._

_It'll be difficult to see you ever again, but I hope... I get to see you before I become whole. Don't be mad if I beat you up, though. You kind of deserve it. And also, don't worry about Marie. I'll be keeping a close eye on her, so that no one comes and takes her away. _

_But if you ever see me again, don't expect a smile, Lea._

_Aura._

Axel stared at the note, and sighed. He peered over to his beside table, and looked at the bouquet of flower he found at Wonderland two days ago. He chuckled to himself, realizing it was way too late. But for the most part, he was relieved that Aura left. He wouldn't have to worry anymore.

He was the only one left alone now, and he didn't like it. He missed everyone, and but he had to move on.

ȶ**  
Xemnas and Saix**

"Xion is no more," stated Saix, sitting down on his chair.

"It is probably for the best," replied Xemnas. "Get me back my Keyblade wielder, and get me back the two halves of Kingdom Hearts."

ȶ**  
Day 358**

Roxas walked back into the streets of the world that never was that was once home to him, except this time, he was coming back as an intruder. He was going to set the hearts free from Kingdom Hearts, and he was going to take Aura back from their clutches. He wasted too much time on thinking on who he was, that he missed the bigger picture. Xemnas was not who he called himself to be, and he was going to take him down.

As he walked further into the streets, heartless appeared. He took out his Keyblade, and took out another. He was wielding two Keyblades, that suddenly changed into different styles. He was now wielding two Keyblades with the respective names of Oathkeeper, and Oblivion.

As he walked into the centre of the streets, he stopped, and noticed a herd of heartless surrounded him. He took out his Keyblades, and prepared to attack. While attacking all of the heartless, and defeating them, he noticed someone on top of the skyscraper. He jumped on the building, and ran up to the person. He threw his Keyblade at him, and he caught it.

As Roxas ran up, the other fell down, and in an instant, they met face to face. Roxas was now on top of the skyscraper, and the man, who was Riku, at the bottom of the streets. He clutched his head, and attacked some of the heartless. Roxas jumped down, and attacked Riku.

"Who are you," he asked.

"What does it matter?" Riku replied. "I'm here for you."

"Why are you trying to stop me?" asked Roxas.

"Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories," he replied.

"Sora, Sora, Sora!" Roxas shouted. "Enough about Sora!"

"Do you have some kind of plan?" asked Riku.

"I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free!" Roxas shouted. "And I'm going to save Aura, so that everything can go back to the way it was!"

Roxas lowered his head, and looked down. "Me, Aura, Axel, and... her can go back to having ice cream together..."

"You mean Xion?" he asked. "It's a struggle to just remember her name, huh? Either way, I can't let you do anything crazy."

Roxas shouted, stating that the only way to find Sora, is by releasing Kingdom Heart. He wanted his life back, and he wanted everything to be normal again. Riku scoffed, saying if he made contact with Kingdom Hearts, his life would be the last thing he would get back.

Roxas raised his weapon, and prepared to attack the man with the blindfold.

ȶ**  
Aura**

Aura jumped out of Seifer's house, and placed one of his clean hats on her head. She really did like his hats, and she didn't care if she was stealing. She sighed, and wondered if there was anybody at the clock tower. She shrugged, and decided to go there anyways.

As she made her way to the clock tower, she realized how life would have been if she was never brought into the Organization. She wondered if life would have been better, or worse. But what has been done, was done. And she couldn't change any of it.

Aura stood in front of the clock tower, and made her way to her regular spot. She kicked her shoes together, and looked at the town. She closed her eyes for a moment, until she heard Stella's voice.

_It's time you remembered your past.  
No secrets held this time._

Aura took a deep breath, and waited for the memories to flow in. As they did, Aura's forehead began to glow into a blue heart. The memories of Marie filled Aura's head, everything about Marie was revealed to Aura in an instant. The memories of Axel when he was Lea filled her head, and of course the memories of Sora filled in her head as well.

She opened her eyes, and blinked a couple of times. She shook her head, and looked up into the sky. As she did, she smiled for what would seem the last time.

ȶ**  
Roxas**

"Why? Why do you have the Keyblade?" shouted Riku. He had been sitting on the ground, defeated by Roxas. He stared at Riku, and attacked him. However, his attack was blocked, and Roxas was flung back.

Riku took the Keyblade, and threw it beside Roxas. He got up, though, but struggled. He took the Keyblade, and attacked him. "Why don't you quit?"

"Come on, Sora," teased Riku. "I thought _you_ were stronger than that."

Roxas growled, and looked at him. "Get real. Look which one of us is winning."

Roxas touched his mouth, and didn't mean for those words to come out. Riku only looked at him, and smirked. "So it's true. You really are his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right after all."

"What are you talking about?" shouted Roxas. "I am me! Nobody else!"

As Roxas and Riku battled it out, Xion's voice was heard to Riku. She told him to stop Roxas, pleading with him. Riku sighed, realizing that the only way to stop Roxas was to release the power in his heart. He didn't care if it changed him forever, he needed to stop Roxas.

As Riku growled, a dark and terrifying air surrounded him. Roxas blocked the wave that came from it, and prepared for the worst. As the air stopped, Riku was no longer Riku, but instead, Ansem, seeker of the darkness. It just one swift second, Roxas was completely wiped out by the power that Riku had inside his heart.

DiZ came along soon after, and looked at Roxas on the floor. Riku told him that he was able to feel Sora, and DiZ laughed.

"Oh, he told you how he "felt," did he?" said DiZ. "He's just like the other one, Aura."

DiZ laughed, and told Riku that nobodies couldn't feel anything. And Riku argued saying that if Roxas had met Sora, it would have gone differently. Roxas laid on the floor, tired, and defeated. Everything was stripped from him, his home, his friends, soon even his life.

ȶ**  
Day 359  
Marie**

As Marie stared into the town from her window, she closed her eyes for a moment. She clutched the necklace she had been wearing since she arrived at Twilight Town, and took a deep breath. The air suddenly changed, and she looked up into the sky, and smiled.

Seven more days until her birthday.

_Seven more days...  
until everything starts over again._

* * *

**STAY TUNED PEOPLE. ONE MORE CHAPTER. SQUEAL~**

**Lvl-ZeR0:**  
thanks! Yeah, it seems more steady like it, anyways. Plus it was a good chance to introduce Aura and her tragic story. And no, I'm good. I'm more of a chicken girl anyways, lol.

**Starlightmint72:**  
Ahaha, thanks. I try not to make it like the story, and I try not to use many quotes, as well. AND YES. This is officially the finale, now we are entering the last bit which is the epilogue.

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
LOL. Riku does what Riku wants.

**Anna Shiki:**  
LOL, yes. Everyone will say good-bye soon. Oh, and she did. She even left an indent on the wall.

**Squalls Kid:**  
I know who Kingdom Hearts is. XD Well, Kingdom Hearts isn't a person. Xemnas got it right when he said someone is running the ship. LOL. OMG, I ADDED THAT. XD it's too funny NOT to add.

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
This chapter will make you even more sadder. EVERYTHING IS DOWNHILL. Yes, it was depressing. And it sucks they can't go back to how it was.


	30. Chapter Thirty: Epilogue

RECYCLED BEGINNING, BUT SHE'S TELLING HER STORY AFTER ALL. HUR DUR.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Epilogue**

I walked along the streets of Twilight Town, and it was a normal, peaceful day like always. The sounds of innocent children laughing as they played, and teenagers talking about when they would get the chance to go to the beach. Adults talking about the hot days in Twilight Town, and the sun glimmering through the trees.

Twilight Town was something of a memory for me, as it always held the innocent times I had with them. and of course... with him.

I stopped walking, and I looked up. I saw the clock tower, and my shoulders dropped. I entered, and I walked up the stairs to the top of the clock tower. I looked at the town, such beauty held such a deep secret. A town in between that which is dark, and that which is light.

A soft breeze blew through the town. The wind flowed through the people and the buildings, and for a moment... it almost felt bittersweet. The problems that arose, and how we had to resolute them felt like it was just yesterday. In those times... everything felt perfect.

But then, the paradise that I felt myself in was suddenly torn down by the people whom I once called my allies. I was like a puppet, blindly following orders without questioning them. A dog who couldn't do anything but rely on her master. It was sickening to even think about it.

They tried so hard not to reveal the truth about me, but in the end, it proved useless. When I found out, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go, or what I should be thinking. But the one person who I trusted reassured me that everything would be alright, and I trusted her.

I realized that relying on other people was what really destroyed me. I took it in my own hands to figure things out, and to find and protect what I needed to look for. Throughout those times, I had grown. Not just physically, but mentally, too. Everything that I thought was right turned into something evil and terrifying, and I wanted out of it.

They told me that nobodies don't posses a heart, and thus, can't have feelings. But I had always disagreed with them. Sometimes, those with no hearts can still bear emotions.

While being unaware of everything around me, that is what I believed. But now, I might not be so sure. My belief in it was thinning ever so slowly, and I'm trying so hard to find a reason to believe it.

But in the end, I feared Saix was right all along. Since we nobodies once had the ability to feel emotions, it was easy for us to fake them. But I want to believe in the opposite.

I want to believe that we, too, can bear emotions.

I looked down at the town again, and sighed. Not much has changed about it, and i liked that. Change was something that I never really liked, anyways. I placed my hands on my hips, and closed my eyes as I stretched my shoulders. I took a deep breath, and opened them. Today was the start of something new, and I had changed everything about me. I could no longer smile, no longer laugh, and no longer feel anything happy. But, then again, all that was taken from me.

_Head to the old Mansion, and DiZ will fill you in on some things.  
You might not like what he has to say, but bear with him.  
You will also see Riku, however, I should warn you.  
He has changed._

The last time I saw Riku was when I did that mission to check out the mansion, life seemed pretty simple then. Stella told me she had to cut those memories from me, since they would have been a loophole for me. She wanted me to grow and hate the organization, and it worked.

I hate them with everything I have, and I won't rest until each and every one of them are down under. But what about Axel? He was still my friend, and I didn't want to harm him. Except for maybe a punch or a kick to show him never to hide secrets from me.

Anyways, I teleported myself to the mansion, and I made my way into the basement. I opened the door, and there appeared DiZ, and a man in a coat that I once worse. The Organization's coat, who was most likely Riku.

"DiZ," I said as I crossed my arms. He turned around, with his arms placed behind his back. Riku also turned around, and he was wearing the hood of the coat.

"I still can't believe she took this long to make you see the truth," said DiZ as he turned around. "But nonetheless, I shall use you to whatever extent I may."

I scoffed, and crossed my arms, this guy was serious about not liking Nobodies. It was noticeable, and disturbing. Regardless, I walked towards one of the computers that were in the room, and information on Sora was written on it.

"Stella filled me in on what Sora's going through," I said. "I know... Roxas has to belong with him in order for Sora to wake up."

"She also doesn't want Marie to be taken by the Organization," replied DiZ. "So it's your job to make sure you provide protection to both Marie, and Roxas."

I looked away, thinking about Roxas was something I didn't want to do. So many emotions felt like bursting out of me, but I had to control it. Saix said we couldn't feel, and DiZ also agreed on it. So, tell me, what had I been feeling all those days?

"Alright," I replied, looking blankly at both DiZ and Riku. "I will follow any orders you give me."

"Make sure none of the other members of the Organization get close to Marie," he said. "And make sure none of them get near Roxas. We need them both."

I nodded my head, and looked at them. Riku nodded at me, and walked past me. DiZ told me to leave, and I did. As I made my way to the entrance of the mansion, I saw Riku leaning against the wall.

"Not the same, huh?" he asked. I stared at him, and noticed his voice changed. I wondered what he looked like, but I wasn't going to pull down his hood for that. I walked a little closer to him, and I sighed.

"It never will be," I said, leaning against the wall beside him. We stood here for a moment, and let the silence sink in. I knew Riku was having problems with with the fact that his two best friends weren't here. One physically, and one mentally. And to be honest, I felt the same way. Axel wasn't here physically, and Roxas...

Well, he was gone forever to me. He wouldn't remember me at all now, but I think that's for the best. He'll go back to Sora, and he'll become whole, something that everyone at the castle wants to be.

"All those days," I heard Riku say. "All those memories... I bet you miss them."

I looked at him, and shook my head slowly while sighing. There was nothing I wouldn't do to have everything the way it was, the way it should have been. I looked into the sky, and thought about my adventures with them... with the people I once called allies, in the place I once called home.

The memories I had with Demyx, and the things he taught me. Or the times I had with Zexion, I mean, our time was so short. But those memories are still fresh... like they happened just yesterday.

Heck, I even miss the nickname Patches gave me.

But what I miss most... are the memories I had with Axel and Roxas. I can still hear the sound of the wind passing us as we laughed on top of the clock tower eating ice cream. I can still feel the hugs that I got from him... from Roxas, and I can still hear his voice... his laughter in my head.

But most of all, I can still see that sweet smile of his. And as much as I hate him, as much as I want to hit him... it doesn't change the fact that I'm going to lose him soon. Lose him forever...

I took a glimpse at Riku, and then back to the sky as I replied. "Those memories will always be with me, and they'll never leave. But those days... Now they're nothing but..."

"Nameless days."

ȶ**  
The end.**

* * *

-Cue slow version of Sanctuary-

So, my friends. We have come to an ending. But fear not, for when there is an ending, there is always a beginning. No? Well, who cares. In this case, the ending comes with a beginning.

Thank you so much guys for having to read this monstrosity. I truly felt lost and confused during this story, and to be honest, I was making things up as the chapters went. Nameless Days wasn't planned properly, and I hate that I didn't overlook somethings.

But I _did _plan out New Game, and I hope you guys stay tuned for when that comes out. Honestly, I hated this story with a passion, but I'm glad you guys told me otherwise. It gave me hope to press on!

Thank you everyone who placed this story in their favourite lists, alert lists, and whatever lists they had. It truly meant a lot.

Well then, I shall start on the opening for New Game. XD

**TheEspadaSisters:**  
Oh, I know. DX But it adds excitement. And true, I get angry and I can't think or care about anything else. Ahaha, thank you!

**Lvl-ZeR0:**  
Thank you! I'm quite happy this is ending. I liked the ending, but I hated the whole story. LOL, weird. True, I didn't expect Xion to turn all monster. But I guess it adds the element of surprise. And haha, yeah I noticed that. I found it weird they were samurai's though. Since Roxas controls them, and that would mean he's sending his own Nobodies to attack him. 

**Captainface:**  
Lol, nothing is ever happy in my stories. And I felt indifferent to it, really. Just like how Aeries died. I just did not care, all I wanted was to level up. AND KILL SEPHIROTH. BECAUSE HE IS AWESOME. Heh, then Roxas would never leave the group. LOL, she stole it from Seifer. I love it. XD 

**starlightmint72:**  
Here it is! I'll be writing New game soon, I just need to get the feel of it. Since I'm completely changing characters and perspectives. DURRR. I'm glad you liked Aura, she is a hard character to build, and she's still kinda in development. Like I had her good old self done, but now I need to concentrate on the bad-ass, I don't give a crap Aura. She'll appear in New Game, but after that, I'm not so sure. So we'll still have time to see her before he officially says goodbye. Marie is SOFT compared to Aura, but that's the contrast between the two. Marie is a sweet girl, while Aura will just jump in and kill everything. And yea, you also have the other story after New Game. And the One during BBS where Marie meets Lea, Isa, Aqua, and Ansem.

**Alexandria Volturi:**  
Thank you! I hope so too, and I'm still thinking on it. Thanks for telling me, I'll take a look!

**SisterOfScarletDevil:**  
Haha, yeah. Songs add another dimension to everything, I love it. Hope you enjoyed the story! 

**TheEvilMonkey94:**  
Thank you! And they'll meet wayyyy later into New Game. Aura will just act as the silent guardian, watching Marie on her every step. 

**Lele-the-Greek-Geek:**  
Yes, it does. And so do I. LOL, it's recycled from the first, but that's because she's telling her story, right? But she ends it sadly, or at least I think. 

**Squalls Kid:**  
I LOVE TEH PATCHES. He is awesome, and I hate how I have to kill him in the game. WHY TETSUYA, WHY? LOLOLOL, OMG. That sounds hilarious, especially the Twi-fart reference.


End file.
